<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 16 Step Plan To Become Sirius Lupin by messrs_mwpp (maya777)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428398">The 16 Step Plan To Become Sirius Lupin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya777/pseuds/messrs_mwpp'>messrs_mwpp (maya777)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, check summary for tw, fucking hell there’s so much pining, literally brace yourself, this took me fucking forever to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya777/pseuds/messrs_mwpp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots about Sirius and Remus attempting to get together/their life together, plus some one shots. Basically wolfstar with sprinkles of jily and jegulus. </p><p>This book contains many mentions of abuse and things like that, so please be careful in deciding to read this. </p><p>ALSO THIS HAS 26.9k VIEWS ON WATTPAD AS OF 4/27/21 SO THANKS SHBDJDNSJDNF</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Step 1: Become Friends With Remus Lupin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Marauders meet on the train.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: mentions of physical and emotional abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm James Potter. And you are?"</p>
<p>"Sirius Black, pleasure to meet you."</p>
<p>The sickly looking boy on the other side of the train compartment tensed at the name Black.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps I should switch compartments. The Black family are known for their views against Half Bloods and Half Breeds.</em>
</p>
<p>The boy with the glasses frowned. "Black? As in the Noble and-"</p>
<p>"Most Ancient House Of Black yeah yeah I know." The boy with black hair crossed his arms and slouched in his seat, scowling out the window. "I hate all that crap they try to drill into my head. Who even cares about blood status? It has nothing to do with anything!"</p>
<p>Remus relaxed a bit. <em>Maybe he's not like the others. Maybe this'll be ok.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I could even have a friend.</em>
</p>
<p>Remus shook his head quickly to dismiss the thought. <em>Werewolves don't deserve friends,</em> he told himself. <em>They are disgusting creatures. Monsters. Nothing more.</em></p>
<p>Or at least that's what Lyall Lupin said.</p>
<p>Lyall had taught Remus for his whole life as a werewolf that werewolves didn't deserve to live. Didn't deserve friends. Didn't deserve rights. Didn't deserve anything. He said that they were murderous monsters who should be locked up.</p>
<p>Remus' mother was sort of neutral about the situation. She hardly ever stood up to Lyall, but she treated Remus the same way she treated him before the incident.</p>
<p>The incident. That's what they called it now. No one dared speak the word 'werewolf' or 'bite' or 'lycanthropy' in the Lupin household. That's just the way it was.</p>
<p>Remus' thoughts were interrupted by a small, sort of chubby boy grinning and holding his hand out across the gap in between their seats. </p>
<p>"I'm Peter Pettigrew!"</p>
<p>Remus shook his hand shyly. "R-Remus Lupin."</p>
<p>Sirius looked across the compartment at Remus. He seemed ill and very very nervous.</p>
<p>"Hey are you ok? You don't look so good."</p>
<p>Remus looked down quickly and started figeting with his hands. "I'm fine. J-just getting over a c-cold."</p>
<p>"Oh..." Sirius didn't quite believe Remus, but he wouldn't pry if Remus didn't want to talk about it. "Well it's nice to meet you, Remus! I can tell the four of us are gonna be great friends." Then he laughed loudly, startling Peter. "I'm sorry that sounded so cheesy."</p>
<p>The four boys all laughed, even Remus, albeit quietly. Then the compartment door slid open to reveal a woman pushing around a cart of sweets.</p>
<p>"Anything from the trolley, dear?"</p>
<p>James, Sirius and Peter all raced to the cart, grabbing all the candy they could get their hands on and dropping galleons into the woman's hand. Remus just sat by the window staring longingly at the chocolate frogs. His father, the keeper of the family's money, hadn't given him any money for train snacks. Remus was too sick with worry to eat anyway.</p>
<p>Once the trolley woman left, the three boys sat back down, exchanging candy. Sirius noticed Remus sitting by the window, not participating in the trade.</p>
<p>"Didn't want anything from the trolley, Remus?"</p>
<p>Remus shrugged. "Don't have any money."</p>
<p>"Oh..." Sirius looked down at his mountain of candy, suddenly feeling guilty. James and Peter were doing the same. "Well... here! You can have my chocolate frogs!" Sirius handed Remus 5 chocolate frogs. "And you can keep the cards too!"</p>
<p>"You can have my fizzing whizzbees and liquorice wands if you'd like!" James dumped a small pile of candy on the seat next to Remus.</p>
<p>"Yeah! And here's my cauldron cakes!" Peter offered a couple sweets to Remus who just stared at them in confusion. </p>
<p>"All this... for me?"</p>
<p>Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, mate!"</p>
<p>Remus shook his head vigorously. "No, I couldn't possibly. You bought this with your own money. You should eat it. I'm fine, really-"</p>
<p>"Remus!" James cut him off. "Don't worry about it! It's our pleasure!"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Peter added. "It's what friends do."</p>
<p>"F-friends?" Remus whispered.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Sirius moved to sit next to Remus, smiling. "Friends."</p>
<p>He went to hug Remus, but Remus flinched away, his parents' words rushing into his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>No one would ever want to touch a creature like you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lyall, he's just a boy. He deserves friends.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No! He must be kept away from everyone, Hope! Everyone!</em>
</p>
<p>Remus decided his mother was right. He did deserve friends. Maybe the wolf didn't, but Remus did.</p>
<p>He would just never tell them his secret.</p>
<p>Remus came back to reality when he saw Sirius' face, shadowed with worry.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Remus, did I hurt you? Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"No, no, I'm ok now." Remus smiled at his first three friends he could ever remember having.</p>
<p>Friends.</p>
<p>That felt nice to say.</p>
<p>~~✩☽~~</p>
<p>Sirius was excited to be sitting with three new friends in the train compartment. Growing up, his only friends had been Regulus and Kreacher. Kreacher was forced to play with Sirius and Regulus so they wouldn't bother Walburga and Orion, their parents, but he was a friend all the same.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, Sirius was excited to have friends outside of the family. He decided to approach them with the personality of being very confident and rebellious in that moment, when in reality, he was quite nervous and scared. He'd never had much practice with interaction outside of the nut-jobs he was forced to call family, but he seemed to be doing pretty well with the three boys so far.</p>
<p>He noticed that the sickly looking one, Remus, was very nervous on the way to the school. Maybe even more nervous than Sirius. So Sirius decided to move off of the floor where he was dividing candy with James and Peter and sit next to Remus on the seat.</p>
<p>"I figured we should try to get to know each other a bit, considering we're friends now." Sirius grinned.</p>
<p>A flash of alarm went through Remus' eyes, not going unnoticed by Sirius, but it quickly went away and Remus relaxed a bit. "Um... yeah ok."</p>
<p>"So what's your favorite color?"</p>
<p>Remus thought for a moment. "Probably forest-green."</p>
<p>"Cool! Mine is fuchsia."</p>
<p>Remus smiled and nodded, looking back out the window.</p>
<p>Sirius pulled his legs underneath him, sitting criss cross. "Ok, now you ask me a question!"</p>
<p>"Oh ok uh," Remus thought for a moment. He wanted to make sure he wouldn't say anything rude or pushy, but he also wanted to ask a good question. He decided that having friends was stressful. He decided to play it safe and ask a question about Sirius' childhood.</p>
<p>"What was your favorite thing to do as a kid?"</p>
<p>Sirius' face fell a bit and Remus was terrified.</p>
<p><em>Did I ruin this already? </em>He thought.<em> Did I just loose the only friends I'll probably ever have just because of a stupid question?</em></p>
<p>"You don't have to answer that one. I'll think of a new one-"</p>
<p>"No no it's fine I just need to think." Sirius forced a laugh.</p>
<p>Sirius looked at the floor to think. <em>Hmmm I wonder what my favorite part of my childhood was. Was it being locked in the wine cellar? Or the cruciatus curse, that one was fun. Or maybe the very lovely family dinners.</em></p>
<p>"Being with my brother was good, I suppose."</p>
<p>Remus smiled, relieved. "That's nice. I don't have any siblings, but it seems fun!"</p>
<p>James and Peter had now looked up from their mountain of sweets on the floor.</p>
<p>"Hey can we join?" asked James. "We are going to be best mates, after all."</p>
<p>"Yeah of course! Have a seat." Sirius gestured to the bench across from him and Remus. James and Peter sat down, carefully avoiding the sweets.</p>
<p>"I'll ask one!" volunteered James. "Who's your first childhood friend you can remember?"</p>
<p>Sirius and Remus stayed quiet. Neither of them had a name come to mind. Peter, on the other hand, spoke up right away.</p>
<p>"I think her name was Emily. We were neighbours, until she moved away, probably five years ago now."</p>
<p>"I think mine was a muggle bloke named Oliver." James said, trying to remember. "I met him at the park one day and we just became friends immediately!" Then his face flushed red. "I scared him off when I was about 8 though. Accidentally turned a rubber duck into a real one."</p>
<p>Sirius laughed and patted James' shoulder. "Well you can't scare us off with ducks. But why would one need a rubber duck?"</p>
<p>"It's a toy."</p>
<p>"But why? That sounds horrifying."</p>
<p>"No it's tiny and cute."</p>
<p>"I don't get it."</p>
<p>"I'll get you one for Christmas. Moving on," James turned to Remus. "First childhood friend?"</p>
<p>"Oh uh..." Remus tried to remain calm, but on the inside he was freaking out.</p>
<p>
  <em>What do I say? Do I make up a friend? Do I just say I never really made friends? No they'll think I'm a freak if I say that. I mean, I am a freak, but still. Ugh what do I do?</em>
</p>
<p>"Um..." Remus gulped. "I d-don't really r-remember." <em>That's good. They won't think anything of that.</em></p>
<p>"Oh ok." James shrugged. "You'll just have to tell us about one of your current friends then!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Well that completely backfired.</em>
</p>
<p>"Well there's..." Remus trailed off. Names names names I need a name! He looked out the window and saw a Lilac bush. "There's Lilac. She's my closest mate at home."</p>
<p>James smiled. "Well I hope we get to meet her one day!"</p>
<p><em>Likely</em>. Remus thought.</p>
<p>James then turned to Sirius. "How about you? Childhood friend?"</p>
<p>"Well I suppose my first childhood friend would be my brother, Regulus. Still my best friend to this day." Sirius smiled, remembering his little brother back home.</p>
<p>Then he frowned. His parents could be really harsh, and without Sirius there as a protector for Regulus, who knows what they'd do. He decided to write to Regulus as soon as he could.</p>
<p>"That sounds nice! I've always wanted a sibling, but I'm an only child." James looked out the window, daydreaming about having a sibling to get into trouble with.</p>
<p>Peter asked the next question. "What house do you think you'll be in?"</p>
<p>They all discussed, and the rest of the train ride went on like that until they arrived at Hogwarts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you skipped, here’s what happened: <br/>The Marauders introduced themselves and became friends. Everyone gave food from the trolley to Remus because he couldn’t afford it. James asked questions about childhood which brought up memories for Sirius that he did not want to think about and put Remus in a position where he had to lie. Again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Step 2: Stay Friends With Remus Lupin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Marauders confront Remus about his furry little problem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Slight mentions of emotional abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remus, please!" Sirius pounded his fist on the dormitory door again. "Open the door so we can talk to you!"</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about," came a muffled voice from inside. "I'll just pack my bags and be off." As tough as Remus tried to sound, Sirius could hear him sniffling and sobbing. </p><p>"Remus don't be stupid!" James came up behind Sirius after retrieving their wands from the common room where they dropped them. </p><p>It had been two weeks since Sirius found out Remus was a werewolf. </p><p>It had been one and a half weeks since James and Peter found out.</p><p>They had been trying to figure out where Remus kept disappearing to for all of first year and the first two months of second year. Then, it hit Sirius. He disappeared with a pattern. It was always the full moon.</p><p>He hadn't told anyone at first, as it was quite a serious (Sirius) accusation, but after he spent days in the library looking up symptoms of being a werewolf, he was sure. </p><p>
  <em>A werewolf will disappear once a month to transform somewhere which will keep surrounding people safe.</em>
</p><p>Check.</p><p>
  <em>A werewolf will most likely have scars. These scars are silver tinged and will never fade away.</em>
</p><p>Check.</p><p>
  <em>Werewolves have an aversion to silver. Their skin will burn when it comes in contact with it and they will feel sick when in the close vicinity of it.</em>
</p><p>Check.</p><p>
  <em>Werewolves will most likely have a comfort food that perks them up after a transformation. It can range anywhere from a sweet to a three course meal.</em>
</p><p>Check. That explains his chocolate addiction.</p><p>It all made sense once Sirius thought about it for a few days, so he approached James and Peter with the idea.</p><p>
  <span class="u">A week and a half earlier</span>
</p><p>"Ok. I might be wrong so don't do anything extreme right now, but..." Sirius took a deep breath. "I think Remus is a werewolf."</p><p>James and Peter were quiet for a second before James spoke up.</p><p>"That's quite the accusation, Sirius. He could be killed for that."</p><p>"That's why I'm not telling anyone except you two about this. And you two can't tell anyone. Promise?"</p><p>James and Peter both nodded.</p><p>"Isn't it sort of..." Peter bit his lip and thought out his words carefully. "I don't know... dangerous to have a werewolf at school? Not to mention illegal?"</p><p>"Yes, I suppose it is." Sirius nodded gravely. "But Dumbledore must have found some way around that. I mean, no one has died in the past year we've gone to school here."</p><p>"Well what if Dumbledore doesn't know?"</p><p>"That doesn't change the fact that nobody has been hurt."</p><p>James sighed. "We need to keep this to ourselves to assure that Remus doesn't get hurt. Next full moon is in a little over a week. If he disappears then, we can confront him afterword. But we have to make sure he knows that we don't think of him any differently and that we love him, right?"</p><p>Sirius and Peter nodded. "Right."</p><p>
  <span class="u">A little over a week after that</span>
</p><p>Remus had disappeared again.</p><p>That pretty much proved Sirius' theory to be true.</p><p>Remus was a werewolf.</p><p>James, Sirius, and Peter had watched Remus walk out of the great hall and in the direction of the hospital wing at lunch that day. He had looked ill and been very tired that day. He didn't even take notes in their classes, which he was usually very thorough about.</p><p>Later that night, three of the four marauders were sitting in their dorm, discussing how best to confront the fourth marauder about his... condition. Furry Little Problem, they decided to call it.</p><p>"We can't be too forward about it." Sirius stared at the forbidden forest from where he sat at the window, thinking about Remus. "He's really shy, so he'll just clam up if we're too up-front."</p><p>"We could say something like, 'Hey Remus, we want you to know that we love you and want you as our mate no matter what, ok? We noticed a pattern in your disappearances and wanted to see if we were right.' Good?" James suggested from where he was sitting on his bed.</p><p>Sirius nodded as Peter said, "Yeah, that sounds good."</p><p>They all said goodnight and turned off the lights, but none of them slept. They all tried, maybe except Sirius, but sleep would not come.</p><p>Around 5am, the three boys heard the portrait click closed in the common room and they all ran downstairs. Remus was standing by the portrait, facing his right side to them.</p><p>He looked like absolute shit.</p><p>He had a huge gash on his right cheek and his arm was bandaged in a sling. He had cuts going across his lips and nose and his hair was full of dirt. His nails were completely destroyed. he looked exhausted. Sirius could see the bulkiness of a bandage through Remus' shirt around his torso.</p><p>A sharp intake of breath behind him told Sirius that James and Peter had followed and now saw the condition that Remus was in.</p><p>There was no doubt about their theory now.</p><p>"Remus..."</p><p>Remus whipped his head around to see his friends staring at him in shock and worry. He didn't know how he was going to explain this one. "I... There was... It's not as bad as it looks. I've had worse. Sirius, hand me that chocolate, would you?"</p><p>"Not as bad as it looks?" Sirius grabbed Remus' chocolate while he spoke. "Bloody hell, Remus, it looks like you were brutally attacked. How have you had worse?" He handed the chocolate to Remus.</p><p>Remus didn't know what to say. He heard his father in his head again.</p><p>
  <em>No one can ever know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are a disgrace to this family and the wizarding community.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one would ever accept you if they knew.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is for your own good, Remus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're helping you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the only way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one can know.</em>
</p><p>"I... I just need to sleep."</p><p>Remus started walking up the stairs to the boys dorms, wincing as he put weight on his injured legs.</p><p>"Remus..."</p><p>Remus paused and turned around at Sirius' whisper.</p><p>"We know."</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They can't know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's just another nightmare.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This isn't really happening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm imagining this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They don't know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's no way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No way I've lost all of my friends this quickly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Remus was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to them. Anything he said would just make it worse. He knew he was about to cry, and he wouldn't cry in front of them. He had to be strong. He turned back around and ran into the dorm, slamming the door behind him, not caring if he woke the other boys up. He ran straight to his trunk and threw everything inside, not caring if it was in order or not. What did it matter? He had just ruined his chance at a semi-normal education and lost his only friends. Nothing really mattered at the moment.</p><p>He heard Sirius pounding his fist on the door. "Remus, please! Open the door so we can talk to you!"</p><p>"There's nothing to talk about." Remus threw a muggle book into his trunk. "I'll just pack my bags and be off." He tried to hide it, but his voice broke with a sob on the last word. He sniffled and dropped his wand into his trunk as well.</p><p>"Remus, don't be stupid." James joined Sirius at the door with Peter in tow, no doubt. "Alohomora."</p><p>Remus sank to the ground in the corner behind his bed, sobbing and gasping for air. He lost everything. All because of a particularly bad full moon and his particularly smart friends. Not friends anymore though. That sent him on a fresh wave of tears.</p><p>The door clicked open and James, Sirius, and Peter ran in. Sirius rushed over to Remus and held his face up with a hand on either cheek.</p><p>"Remus," he said calmly. "Remus look at me, love."</p><p>Remus looked up through his very blurred vision, trying to see the boys' faces through his tears. He wept again when he saw the worry in Sirius' eyes. He pushed Sirius away from him and shakily stood up.</p><p>"Aren't you disgusted by m-me? D-don't you th-think I'm a m-monster? I am a m-monster! Y-you don't have to h-hide what you th-think! I know it's t-true." He cried out when his torn up torso hit his bed post. "How c-can you even b-be in the same r-room as me? I'm d-disgusting. I'm a m-monster." Remus threw the last of his things into his trunk and locked it. He looked to his friends faces, who were still watching him with concern. He took a deep breath to get through his last words to them.</p><p>"You were lovely friends while it lasted. Only friends I ever had really. Lilac doesn't exist. I'll just go find Dumbledore and ask him to send me home." He was turning to leave when James, Sirius, and Peter all jumped to stop him.</p><p>"Remus, don't be stupid!" James said again. "We don't hate you! You're not disgusting! You're not a monster!"</p><p>Remus just stared at him in disbelief. "Y-yes I a-am."</p><p>Sirius stepped forward and hugged Remus gently. "No, Remus. You're not. Whoever told you that is wrong. Very very wrong. We love you so much and we don't think you're a monster." he let go of Remus and stepped back.</p><p>"But I'm a w-w-werewolf."</p><p>"We know, Remus." Peter took Remus' trunk out of his hand and replaced it with a piece of chocolate. "That doesn't bother us. Not one bit."</p><p>"Not one bit?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Are we still-"</p><p>"Yes, Remus, of course we're still friends." Sirius guided Remus over to his bed and sat him down. "Did you see Madame Pomfrey already?" Remus nodded and Sirius frowned. "This is the best she could do?" Remus nodded again.</p><p>"She might have done more if I could stay in the hospital wing, but I'm not supposed to. People will get suspicious."</p><p>James was extremely concerned for his friend. This was too much for a 12 year old to be going through. "Remus, I think you need to go back to the hospital wing. It won't raise suspicions if you only go once. Come on," James stood up, "we'll go with you."</p><p>The four friends stood up and walked to the hospital wing together, supporting most of Remus' weight. Madame Pomfrey took Remus into a private room as soon as they opened the door, no questions asked. She shooed Remus' friends back to their dorms and told them to get sleep because they "looked like the walking dead." They had just stayed up all night, after all.</p><p>Back in the dorm, the three boys sat on their beds again, talking.</p><p>"Do you think he really believes us?" Sirius asked James.</p><p>"No, I don't." James frowned. "I think he's probably gonna avoid us for the next couple weeks, but we just need to make an effort to be there for him and make sure he knows that we love him." Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement.</p><p>And that's exactly what happened in the next couple weeks. Remus avoided his friends, but they just kept coming back. No matter how many times he snapped at them or ignored them, they wouldn't stay away.</p><p>Remus wondered what he did to deserve such wonderful friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you skipped, here’s what happened:<br/>The Marauders found out about Remus’ furry little problem. Remus still thinks everyone hates him because of the shit Lyall put in his head.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Step 3: Disown The Name Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius is disowned and goes to James’ house.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: abuse, near death experience</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost midnight when James heard a light tapping at his front door. He had been sitting in the living room, playing wizard chess with his mum while his dad read. He stood up and walked to the door, grabbing his wand on the way. Just in case. But when he looked through the peep hole, he threw open the door immediately.</p><p>Standing in front of him was a soaked to the bone, shivering, way too skinny, hollow looking, Sirius Black holding an, also soaked, suitcase and a wand.</p><p>"Bloody Hell, Sirius, what happened?"</p><p>That was when Sirius passed out.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Fleamont, go get the unforgivables cure potion. It's in the cabinet, top shelf."</p><p>"Sirius? Sirius can you hear me?"</p><p>"His heartbeat is fading."</p><p>"Come on, Sirius, stay with me!"</p><p>Sirius could hear people calling him, but he was stuck somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. He wanted to call out to the people holding him to tell them he was alright, despite the fact that he clearly wasn't alright, but he couldn't. As he looked around himself, he saw that he was surrounded by pitch black except for a small white light in front of him.</p><p>The white light felt comforting to Sirius. Like he was supposed to go there.</p><p>So he started to walk towards it.</p><p>About halfway to the light, Sirius started hearing voices. One of which sounded a lot like his late Uncle Alphard.</p><p>"Turn back," the voice said. "It's not your time, Sirius. You need to go back."</p><p>Sirius stopped walking. "Why?"</p><p>"They need you, Sirius, and you need them. Go back. Now."</p><p>Sirius obeyed the voice and walked back into the pitch black. The further he walked, the more pain he felt. It started as just a prickle at his fingertips and on his toes, but progressed to the same pain he felt when he had received the cruciatus curse earlier that afternoon. When he couldn't walk any further, he fell to the ground and passed out.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Sirius, please come back! Please!" James was crying now, gripping Sirius' hand like it was the only thing keeping him alive. "I can't lose you! Come on!"</p><p>"His heartbeat is returning." Euphemia let out a breath of air that she didn't know she was holding in.</p><p>Suddenly, Sirius' eyes flew open and he started coughing and sobbing.</p><p>"Sirius! Oh thank merlin you're alive. What happened?"</p><p>After he received a couple healing potions and was calm enough to talk again, Sirius only said two things to the Potters.</p><p>"Thank you." was the first, directed to all of them, and the second was directed to Euphemia, "I'm so tired, mum."</p><p>Euphemia nodded and picked him up to carry him to his bedroom. She lied him down on the bed, cast a drying spell on his clothes, pulled the blankets over him, and shut the lights off. James and Fleamont dropped his bags in the hallway outside the door. A folded up, slightly damp, document fell out of the pocket of the jacket Sirius was wearing as they hung it up. James unfolded it, thinking it might explain a bit about what happened.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Date</strong>: 18/7<em>/75</em></p><p><strong>Document of</strong>: <em>Disowning</em></p><p>
  <em><strong>Sirius Black</strong> has hereby been disowned from the <strong>Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black</strong>.</em>
</p><p><strong>Conditions</strong>: <em>He is no longer to be in contact with Regulus or any other remaining member of this family.</em></p><p><strong>Living arrangements</strong>: <em>He can live on the street, for all we care.</em></p><p><strong>Notes</strong>: <em>You have disappointed us all greatly.</em></p><p><strong>Signed</strong>:<em> Walburga and Orion Black</em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh poor Sirius." James whispered.</p><p>"What is it, darling?" Euphemia and Fleamont took the letter from James, reading it. Their faces dropped too.</p><p>Euphemia scowled and clenched her fists. "Well I ought to go over to that house and send that entire bloody horrible family straight to Azkaban!"</p><p>"It's better this way, mum." James patted Euphemia's arm. "He hated it there. It was hell for him. I don't know how he got through it all. I mean, you saw his condition when he got here! They used unforgivables on him, mum."</p><p>Euphemia sighed. "I would rather have him here than in danger."</p><p>Fleamont thought he heard something in Sirius' room, so he crept to the door, wand in hand. When he opened the door, he ushered James in and rushed over to the bed.</p><p>Sirius was thrashing around, tears streaming down his face, mumbling to himself.</p><p>"No..... no please..... don't hurt Reggie please.... me instead..... No mum stop it..... stop it..... AAHHHHOWW!"</p><p>Sirius jerked awake and saw the two people standing in front of his bed. He whimpered and huddled in the corner farthest away from the people.</p><p>"Sirius," James said quietly. "It's just me, Sirius. It's James. I'm not going to hurt you. Or Reggie. Everything's gonna be ok."</p><p>Sirius tentatively moved out of the corner and allowed James to hug him.</p><p>"You're gonna be ok." James whispered again.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Moony,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You need to come to my house right away. We have a serious problem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prongs</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus stared at the letter for a couple minutes, the words rushing around inside his head.</p><p>A serious problem.</p><p>
  <em>Sirius. </em>
</p><p>He jumped up from the kitchen table and ran into his room. His mother, who had been sitting across from him frowned and called after him, "Remus, dear? What are you doing?"</p><p>Remus ran back out of his room, holding his school trunk. "I have to go for a bit, mum. One of my friends needs my help."</p><p>Hope stood up and caught his arm as he ran towards the fireplace. "Remus, the full moon was last night. You can't just leave when you're in this condition."</p><p>Remus gently pried his arm away from his mother and gave her a hug before stepping into the fireplace. "I have to go, mum. I just have to. Tell dad for me, will you?" He turned to the small pot next to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of the green floo powder. He said, "Potter manor." As he threw the powder down.</p><p>He was surrounded by flames for a second before he stepped out into the Potters' living room. He looked around, but nobody was in the room.</p><p>"James? Are you here?"</p><p>He heard feet rumbling on the floor above him and Euphemia saying, "Don't slide down that railing!" Before James slid down the railing.</p><p>"Remus! Thank Merlin you're here. He won't explain more about what happened and I think you're the only one he'll talk to. Pete's already here, but he couldn't get Sirius to talk either."</p><p>"Woah, James," Remus put a hand on James' shoulder. "Slow down. What happened?"</p><p>"He's been disowned." James said quietly.</p><p>Remus nodded grimly. He knew this would happen some day, he just didn't expect it so soon. It was, of course, a great thing that he no longer had to be in that house, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to be disowned. "Where is he?"</p><p>"In his room, upstairs. Pete's in there right now."</p><p>Remus set down his trunk by the fireplace and walked upstairs to Sirius' bedroom. He walked in and waved hi to Peter and Sirius. Peter stood and left the room, leaving a spot for Remus on the chair by the bed, but Remus didn't really need it.</p><p>Remus walked up to the bed and Sirius scooted to the edge, making room for Remus. Remus laid down next to Sirius and held his hand, just like they did when one of them had a nightmare at Hogwarts.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Sirius spoke up.</p><p>"I've been disowned. I'm homeless."</p><p>Remus nodded. "I know." Then he chuckled a little bit. "I think James will take that as an insult."</p><p>Sirius laughed a bit too. It felt good to laugh. It had been a while since the last time he genuinely laughed. "And why's that?"</p><p>James appeared in the doorway. "How could you ever assume that if you were to be dumped out on the street that I wouldn't take you in?" Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, as if to say I told you so. "You live with me now!"</p><p>Sirius looked at James hopefully. "Really?"</p><p>James rolled his eyes. "You basically already live with me. It's not that much of a change."</p><p>Sirius' eyes welled up with tears again. "Thank you."</p><p>"Don't start crying on me, you big baby." James pushed Sirius and Remus to the edge of the bed so he could squeeze in too, quickly followed by Peter, who laid across the foot of the bed.</p><p>Sirius sighed. "I missed this."</p><p>Remus closed his eyes and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. "Me too."</p><p>James caught Remus' eye, winked, and wiggled his eyebrows, causing Remus to cough and sit up. Ever since Remus came out to his friends the year before, James thought there was something going on between Remus and Sirius.</p><p>So maybe Remus liked Sirius a bit.</p><p>But the feelings would never be returned, so he tried not to think about it too much. James, on the contrary, really REALLY wanted to get them together.</p><p>It wasn't Remus' fault that he drank too much fire whiskey at a party and told James! Lucky for him, James was completely sober at the time (there was quidditch the next day) so he didn't go blabbing to Sirius. But now James wouldn't stop bothering him about it.</p><p>Sirius frowned at Remus as he moved away. "You ok?"</p><p>Remus blushed and looked down as he muttered, "Fine, thanks."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Back at Hogwarts, Sirius' nut-job family was as nutty as ever.</p><p>And their friends joined in on the fun too. Lucius enjoyed it the most.</p><p>"Hello, blood-traitor. Still crying because mummy and daddy don't love you? Poor baby." Lucius laughed and walked away, leaving a furious Sirius standing in the middle of the hallway outside potions. He was about to hex Lucius into next week, when Slughorn stuck his head out of the classroom.</p><p>"Ah, there you are. Come in please."</p><p>Once they were both inside, Slughorn started class. </p><p>"Now that we're all here, who can tell me the first ingredient for Veritaserum? Mr. Black, since you were late why don't you answer?"</p><p>"That's not my name." Sirius mumbled quietly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Black I didn't catch that. What did you say?"</p><p>Remus stood up from his seat behind Sirius, suddenly furious with the professor. "He said that's not his bloody name."</p><p>"Language, Mr. Lupin!"</p><p>James stood up too. "We'll watch our language when you call our friend by the right fucking name!"</p><p>"Detention, Mr. Potter!"</p><p>Peter joined his friends. "Give us all the detentions you like! We don't care! Our friend is more important than some silly detention."</p><p>The professor narrowed his eyes at the Marauders. "Well, Mr. Black," Remus grabbed his wand, trying to hex Slughorn while James and Peter restrained him. "Care to give me a valid reason why I should call you something different?"</p><p>"Because I want nothing to do with that foul, vile, disgusting, prejudiced, horrible, inbred family and they want nothing to do with me. So I think it works out pretty perfectly that I don't want to be called by that name. From now on you will just call me Sirius and that's final." And with that, Sirius grabbed his bag and left the classroom, closely followed by James and Peter, who were still restraining Remus.</p><p>The classroom was silent for a minute until Slughorn cleared his throat. "Well then, let's get on with the potion, shall we?"</p><p>The three boys followed Sirius back to the dorm, where he sat on his bed with his head in his hands. Remus sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, ignoring the pointed looks he was receiving from James.</p><p>"That was bloody brilliant, Pads. You're so brave."</p><p>Sirius laughed. "It was all true. I want nothing to do with them." He looked up at his friends. "Wanna help me look for a new last name? Something cool, like Merlin!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you skipped, here’s what happened:<br/>Sirius showed up at James’ house in a very weak and unwell state. Euphemia saved his life. James called Remus to talk to Sirius. James ships wolfstar. Sirius is trying to find a new last name and so far, he has chosen Merlin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Step 4: Admit Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius finally admits his feelings for Remus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ok so MAYBE it was my fault but you know what?"</p><p>"What, Sirius?"</p><p>"... I don't know."</p><p>James sighed and sat down on the side of Sirius' hospital bed. "If you hadn't been staring at Remus' arse-"</p><p>Sirius blushed scarlet. "I wasn't staring at his arse! Even if I was, how would that cause me to get stuck under sticking mistletoe?"</p><p>"Because you weren't watching where you were going while you stared at his arse? You know if you had just shut up and kissed Remus like I told you to then we wouldn't have had to find out the hard way that the mistletoe is charmed to punch you in the stomach once an hour until you kiss someone!"</p><p>Right on cue, Sirius doubled over in pain as he got punched in the stomach by an invisible force.</p><p>"Why are you so set on getting me and Moony together?" Sirius rubbed his bruised stomach. "Just because he's gay and I'm... not dating anyone at the moment doesn't mean we have to be together."</p><p>"Yeah but it makes sense."</p><p>"How?" Sirius crossed his arms and leaned back on his pillows, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"You always sleep in the same bed, you're really protective of him and he's really protective of you, his sanity balances out your insanity, you're all over each other all the time, you stare at his arse like 24/7 and he does the same to you, honestly it's a wonder that you're not together already."</p><p>Sirius scowled. "Those are things that friends do James. I've slept in your bed before."</p><p>"Ok but... arse staring?"</p><p>"I wasn't staring at his arse!"</p><p>"Who's arse?"</p><p>"Remus' arse!"</p><p>"Talking about my arse, are we?</p><p>Remus, of course had to choose that exact moment to walk in.</p><p>Sirius groaned. "James, you bloody git, you planned that didn't you?"</p><p>James shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. The world may never know...." he stood up and stretched, gesturing for Remus to take his spot. "I'll leave you lovebirds alone. Au revoir." and with that, he strutted out of the room, Sirius flipping him off the whole way.</p><p>As soon as James left the hospital wing, Remus laid down next to Sirius and intertwined their fingers. Sirius couldn't stop thinking about what James said.</p><p>".... hey Remus...."</p><p>"Yeah, Sirius?"</p><p>"Uh... this," Sirius lifted their hands and gestured to them laying in the bed, "is a normal thing that friends do, right?"</p><p>Remus turned away to hide the hurt in his eyes. "Yeah. Friends."</p><p>Sirius let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Ok. Just wanted to make sure. James has this crazy theory that you and I are meant to be or something."</p><p>Remus forced a laugh. "Yeah. Crazy."</p><p>Sirius looked over at him. "You alright?"</p><p>Remus let go of his hand. "'M fine. Going back to the dorm." And he left before Sirius could say goodbye.</p><p>Sirius was confused. Did he say something wrong? Before he could try to chase after Remus, Madame Pomfrey came in with a sleeping draught and told him to rest.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Later that night, as Sirius walked back to the dorm, he was still thinking about Remus and what he said.</p><p>He couldn't figure out what he did wrong. All he had said was that they were friends.</p><p>He walked around the corner and right into two students, one of which happened to be Remus.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry! I need to watch where I'm going." Sirius laughed nervously, then took in their appearances. Frizzed hair, swollen lips, loosened ties.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>OH.</em>
</p><p>"Oh uh...." Sirius stepped around them. "I'll leave you two alone. Have.... fun?"</p><p>Sirius ran down the hallway, away from Remus and the Ravenclaw boy. He felt his eyes stinging as he ran.</p><p>But that was stupid, right? Why would he cry over his best friend kissing someone? It's not like he wanted Remus to be kissing him.</p><p>He sunk down against the wall in a random hallway on the seventh floor and put his head in his hands.</p><p>
  <em>Bloody hell.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I <strong>do</strong> want Remus to be kissing me.</em>
</p><p>He stood up and started pacing.</p><p>
  <em>I need somewhere to be alone and write.</em>
</p><p>A big wooden door appeared in the wall and Sirius walked through. On the other side, there was an exact replica of his room at James' house. There was a small desk with a notebook, quill, and ink on it in the corner. Sirius walked over, sat at the desk, picked up the quill, and opened the notebook.</p><p>He dipped his quill in his ink, got punched in the stomach again, and started to write.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>
  <em>Dear Remus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm never going to send this letter, I just need to get some things off of my chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think I have for a while now and just thought it was a best friend sort of thing. But now I know the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love the way you blush whenever someone winks at you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love the way you laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love the way you tug on that one curl that hangs in front of your eyes when you're focusing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love the way you wrinkle your nose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love that you have a million sweaters.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love that you always scold us for getting in trouble, even though you're the one who gets us in trouble most of the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love that padfoot and moony get to play together on full moons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you Remus. Lycanthropy and all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I can't tell you. I can't ruin our friendship. If you ever do find out, I'm sorry. And I hope we can still be friends.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Sirius</em>
</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>By the time he finished writing, it was 1am. Sirius folded up the letter and put it in his pocket, just as there was a knock on the door. Sirius frowned. No one should have been able to find the door, because it was the room on requirement, so how was someone knocking?</p><p>"Sirius, I know you're in there and I think I know why.”</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes. "Sirius isn't here right now."</p><p>"Cut the crap and open the door."</p><p>"No."</p><p>James sighed. "Fine. I'll just take Remus here, who's had a nightmare by the way, back to the dorm."</p><p>"Remus had a nightmare?"</p><p>"Yes and he's asking for you."</p><p>Sirius hesitated. He didn't want to see Remus right now. But he had to.</p><p>"Ok fine." Sirius unlocked the door and let James and Remus in. As soon as Remus saw Sirius, he ran up to him and hugged him, almost knocking Sirius over.</p><p>"Thank Merlin you're ok." He whispered.</p><p>Remus' nightmares were usually about the wolf hurting his best friends. The best thing Sirius could do to calm him down after one was to make sure he knew that they were all ok. Sirius seemed to be the only one who could help him.</p><p>"Yeah I'm ok, nothing's happened to me."</p><p>
  <em>Besides admitting that I'm in love with one of my best friends.</em>
</p><p>"Goodnight, lovebirds." James walked towards the door. He stuck his head back in at the last second to yell, "USE PROTECTION!" and then ran away before Sirius could hex him.</p><p>Once Remus had fallen asleep, Sirius had a chance to think more about his realization of the day. </p><p>
  <em>It's kind of problematic that I'm in love with my best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But what if he loves you back?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Unlikely.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But what if?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Just because he fancies blokes doesn't mean he fancies this bloke!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But what if?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stop giving me false hope.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>.....</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>But what if?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You are arguing with yourself, you do realize?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. I realize that. Now shut up and go away so I can sleep.</em>
</p><p>Remus stirred in his sleep, putting his head on Sirius' shoulder and grabbing Sirius' hand. Sirius smiled and kissed the top of his head.</p><p>"Goodnight, Moony."</p><p>"Goodnight, Pads."</p><p>Both of them closed their eyes and thought the same thing.</p><p>
  <em>Oh I am so in love.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Step 5: Flirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius attempts to flirt with Remus.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: nightmares (nothing too bad, just a bit of sleep talking)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning, Pads." Remus yawned.</p><p>"Goodnight, Moony." Sirius hid underneath the blanket on their bed.</p><p>"Sirius, we have class." Remus laughed and pulled the blanket off of Sirius who groaned in protest and fell off of the bed dramatically.</p><p>"The drink, THE DRINK! Oh, I am POISONED!" Then he went limp on the floor, playing dead.</p><p>Remus grabbed his foot and dragged him into the bathroom. "Get ready for school, please."</p><p>"Are you gonna leave so I can get dressed?"</p><p>Remus blushed. "Oh um yeah s-sorry."</p><p>Sirius winked and Remus blushed even more, running into the door frame on his way out of the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and went back to the dorm, where James was looking at him smugly.</p><p>"Dragging Sirius into a closed room and coming out blushing, are we?"</p><p>Remus shoved James and walked over to his trunk to put his uniform on. "It's not like that and you know it."</p><p>"It could be if you would just ask him out."</p><p>Remus threw a pillow at James. "Shut up."</p><p>
  <span class="u">Over that same time but it's Sirius in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>Remus had just closed the door and Sirius sunk down to the floor with his back against it.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was that- did I really wink at him? Merlin what is wrong with me</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You're in love you idiot.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oi, I don't need my inner voice insulting me right now ok? If you have to be here, give me some advice.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flirt.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I- I suck at flirting how was that supposed to help</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>How do you have so many people swooning over you if you can’t even flirt?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I can flirt, but not with Moony.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And why's that?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't know... it's just... different.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mk well you're on your own</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Son of a bitch you're really no help at all, you know that?</em>
</p><p>Sirius stood up and got ready for class. When he walked into the dorm room, he went over to Remus and said, "you look nice today, Rem!" Then turned to his bed. He seemed calm enough on the outside but....</p><p>
  <em>WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT? YOU LOOK NICE TODAY REM? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? THAT WAS SO BAD OH MY MERLIN I NEED TO GO HIDE NOW WHAT THE ACTUAL-</em>
</p><p>"Uh... thanks!" Remus pulled at the collar of his shirt blushing. Sirius winked at him, causing him to drop his books on the ground. Then of course, Sirius picked them up, making Remus blush even more.</p><p>Sirius smiled at Remus as he left the dorm. <em>Maybe I'm not so bad after all.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You winked again.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck off.</em>
</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>When Remus walked into the dorm after potions, he almost dropped all of his books again.</p><p>Because Sirius Merlin was asleep on his bed.</p><p>Wearing his sweater.</p><p>Looking extremely adorable.</p><p>Remus shook his head to clear it. <em>I'm supposed to not like him anymore. What's wrong with me? He just looks so cute though- STOP IT. NOPE NOPE NOPE GOTTA LEAVE.</em></p><p>
  <em>....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's wearing my sweater...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's actually so cute-</em>
</p><p>Remus' inner monologue was cut off by a whimper from Sirius.</p><p>A nightmare.</p><p>"Ouch mum that hurts.... no don't hurt reggie.... reggie we have to.... run get away.... go to potters.... cruciatus...."</p><p>He woke up with a start, breathing hard and crying. Remus ran over and laid down next to him, holding his hand.</p><p>"It's ok Sirius. I'm here. You're ok. Reggie is ok. Everything is gonna be fine." Sirius buried his face in the front of Remus' shirt while he cried. Once he calmed down enough to talk, he took a deep breath and said,</p><p>"I love you, Remus."</p><p>He froze, his eyes open wide.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit what've i done I didn't think oh no oh no oh no no no no no</em>
</p><p>"I love you too, Sirius." Remus kissed the top of Sirius's head. "And so do James and Peter. We're all here for you."</p><p>
  <em>Oh thank Merlin he misunderstood.</em>
</p><p>"Y-yeah. I love them too. My best mates. Mhm."</p><p>Remus frowned. "You ok, Pads?"</p><p>"Me?" Sirius laughed awkwardly, sitting up. "Oh yeah I'm great I'm just.... wonderful."</p><p>"Ok..." Remus shrugged, but he was still knew Sirius was hiding something. "You can sleep over here for tonight if you'd like."</p><p>Sirius took the opportunity to attempt to flirt again. "Usually I ask someone to take me to dinner first, but I suppose it's fine."</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, idiot."</p><p>Sirius laughed and smiled. "Yeah I do. And I'd like that."<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">Meanwhile in Remus’ brain</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="Apple-converted-space">OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HE SAID HE LOVES ME HOLY FUCK HE PROBABLY MEANS IT IN A FRIENDLY WAY BUT AHHHH FUCKING HELL DONT SCREAM DONT SCREAM BE COOL</span>
  </em>
</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Ok, time for plan.... I don't even know anymore."</p><p>Sirius was talking to himself as he paced around the room of requirement, still in form of his Potter Manor Bedroom. He was trying to think of a new plan to flirt with or send signals to Remus.</p><p>"The only other plan I can remember that I haven't used yet and is legal is.... plan M. Secret Admirer. Alright then here we go."</p><p>Sirius sat down at the desk and started to write again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Remus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really would like to tell you how much I love you, but I'm afraid. So instead, I'm writing these notes to you. I think if I told you in person, you would probably never speak to me again. I know when you write back you'll try to reassure me and encourage me to tell you in person, but I don't think that's a good idea. Not yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, I'm gonna write you one letter each day with something I love about you. So here goes nothing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love that when you focus, you pull that one curl that hangs in front of your eyes down and then let it spring back up. Your hair is just gorgeous by the way. I know sometimes you aren't very confident in yourself, but I think you're beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, hot, cute, and any other synonyms you can think of.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Point is, you're really cool. And I want you to know that. So here you go, feel free to write back to me or not. If you want to write back, just tell the owl to go back to where they came from. But don't try to follow them or anything. Like I said, I'm just not ready.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, your secret admirer</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius read over the letter at least ten times before folding it into an envelope and walking to get an owl to send it. </p><p>He picked one that he'd never seen before, just so there was no chance Remus would think it was him, and tied the letter to its leg while he spoke to it.</p><p>"Remember, deliver this at breakfast and when you bring a letter back to me, bring it to the room of requirement. Got it? Room of requirement. Through the window. Thank you."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>The next day at breakfast, Sirius was restless.</p><p>Multiple times, James had to physically hold him down so he wouldn't bounce out of his seat.</p><p>"What's up with you today, mate? You're all... bouncy." James looked concerned.</p><p>"Nope. All good. Not bouncy. Nooope." Sirius kept looking for the post owls and as soon as they came in the room, he distracted himself with his toast. That is, until a huge brown owl landed on his plate. </p><p>"Oi! I'm eating here!" Sirius leaned back so he wouldn't get slapped with the bird's wings as it settles down. He carefully untied the letter from its leg and gave it a piece of sausage. "Weird. It's not from my parents. Who would write me, anyway?"</p><p>James looked across the table at Remus. "Moony got one too!"</p><p>Sirius looked up to see Remus tearing open the envelope. He knew if he didn't distract himself right away, he would be staring the whole time, so he opened his own letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Sirius,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not really sure how to say this. But uhhhh here goes I guess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like you. A lot. And I'm not just another one of your fangirls (I'm not even a girl for that matter). I genuinely love you, and not just for your looks or money. I love your personality best.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You being hot is just a bonus ;)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, just thought I should let you know, give you something to think about for a few days I guess.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, (you thought you were getting my name haha you're wrong sorry)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>James, who had been reading Sirius' letter with him, nudged his shoulder and said in a sing-song voice, "oooooooh Padfoot's got a secret admirer!"</p><p>Sirius blushed. "Oh hush up."</p><p>"Well are you going to write them back?"</p><p>"I don't know. Probably."</p><p>James turned back to Remus. "What's in your letter?"</p><p>"Oh um..." Remus looked down at his letter and folded it up. "Letter from mum. Telling me about the newest... uh.... jumper she made."</p><p>Sirius' face fell, but he tried to hide it behind his letter.</p><p>
  <em>Why would Moony lie about his letter?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Maybe he just wants to keep it a secret until he knows it's real or something.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he's embarrassed.</em>
</p><p>"Oh fuck off you bloody git." Sirius' eyes popped open to see his friends staring at him in confusion. "Did I say that out loud? Oh uhhh haha I was talking to myself."</p><p>
  <em>Great now you sound insane. And like a liar.</em>
</p><p>"I'm just gonna go... write back to this person. Yeah. Ok bye." Sirius stood up and rushed out of the great hall, straight to the room of requirement.</p><p>"How am I so dumb? Literally how? I can't even- this level of awkwardness shouldn't be legal."</p><p>"It didn't seem too bad to me."</p><p>Sirius jumped at the new voice. He turned around to find the owner of the voice, only to see a ghost.</p><p>She giggles. "Oops! Didn't mean to startle you there! I'm Asteria."</p><p>Asteria had shoulder length light purple hair, pale skin, long eyelashes, and hazel eyes. She was a little on the heavier side (not that that's a bad thing. Sirius doesn't discriminate and neither does the author) and looked to be about 5'5. She was wearing a long skirt and yellow shirt tucked in. Her face and eyes seemed very nice and her smile was welcoming. Sirius decided that she was very pretty and seemed friendly.</p><p>"Uh.... hello Asteria." Sirius relaxed a bit. "I'm Sirius."</p><p>"Nice to meet you Sirius! Now I heard you scolding yourself. Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Before you say anything, I want you to know you can tell me the truth. I'm not going to go spilling whatever you say to everyone and I don't judge your decisions or personality or identity unless you're hurting someone. Ok, proceed."</p><p>"Ok... well there's this guy."</p><p>"Oooooh!" Asteria clapped her hands and hopped up and down. Her hair turned pink with excitement. Noticing Sirius staring at it in awe, she said, "Oh yeah I'm a metamorphagus! Isn't that cool? Now this guy, what's he like? Is he nice? Is he funny? Is he cute? Oh I bet he's the best!"</p><p>Sirius laughed. "Yeah. He is the best." Then his face fell. "But he's one of my best friends. I can't tell him or it would just ruin our entire relationship."</p><p>"Aw I'm sorry, Sirius." Asteria hair turned blue as she sat down next to him on the bed. "He seemed to really enjoy your letter though."</p><p>"How did you kn-"</p><p>"I'm very intuitive. I notice the little things, you know? I saw how you reacted when he read his letter. I also saw how he reacted when you read yours."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, when he was reading, his face kept lighting up all happy and he was blushing. And when you were reading, he kept glancing up at you and then looking away quickly."</p><p>Sirius grinned. "You really think he was looking at me?"</p><p>Asteria nodded vigorously and her hair turned back purple. "Oh yeah for sure."</p><p>Sirius' heart skipped a beat. Maybe there's a chance...</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"How old are you anyway? If that's ok to ask."</p><p>Sirius and Asteria had been talking for hours. They were getting to know each other better and telling their life stories.</p><p>"Yeah that's ok!" Asteria said brightly. "If we're talking in terms of how long since I was born and brain maturity, kind of, probably like 35 or 36 years old, but if we're talking physical appearance and actual age, I'm 15. Just a year younger than you, right?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Sirius really wanted to ask how she became a ghost, but he didn't want to be rude or lose Asteria as a new friend.</p><p>"You're probably wondering how I died, right?"</p><p>Sirius looked up, shock evident on his face.</p><p>Asteria just smiled. "Intuitive, remember?"</p><p>Sirius looked down again and mumbled, "Well if you're comfortable saying..."</p><p>"Of course!" Asteria sat criss-cross in front of Sirius.</p><p>"It was my.... 5th year I suppose, so 1955. That was a year when we hosted the triwizard tournament here at Hogwarts! Oh, it seemed so marvelous at the time! But then, I put my name in the cup. I figured that since there were a ton of students entering, there was a teeny tiny chance that I would get picked. Apparently, that teeny tiny chance decided to make an appearance and I got picked.</p><p>"I was doing really well in the tournament at the beginning and I was actually in first place! Everyone was shocked because 'woah! A Hufflepuff girl is beating all of these tough guys?' The answer to that is yes. There's no reason Hufflepuffs or girls would be less capable. Those so called 'tough guys' were completely full of bullshit by the way. Sorry I'm getting off track! Anyway, it was going great but then...." she glanced nervously down at her lap. "Well.... before I continue, what are your views on half-breeds?"</p><p>Sirius was confused by the question, but he answered anyway. "I don't think they're any different than anyone else. I know a half-breed and they're one of the kindest and least dangerous people I know!"</p><p>Asteria let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Ok good. Continuing the story.</p><p>"So like I said, it was going great but then... um... well, word got out, after a task involving silver, about a certain half-breed in the tournament. A werewolf. The other schools and triwizard champions were really REALLY not happy about that... so they sabotaged me. They put silver infused werewolf poison in my pumpkin juice at breakfast. They were smart enough to make it so that I wouldn't die right away, so it just looked like I died in the third task." Asteria sighed. "So yeah. That's how I died. Sorry for that downer of a story." She laughed, but her hair was still a very dark blue.</p><p>"Asteria I'm so sorry. No werewolf deserves that. And I don't judge you or anything for that by the way. You're the same person to me." Sirius smiled. He wished he could give her a hug.</p><p>Asteria smiled back, wishing she could receive a hug. "Thank you, Sirius. I haven't had anyone to really talk to in a long time."</p><p>"Well you have me now and I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"Until you graduate, at least."</p><p>"Well then I'll force Prongs' kids to talk to you! Prongs is one of my mates."</p><p>Asteria raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh Merlin no not that mate! I don't fancy him! He's like a brother to me!"</p><p>"Ok sorry," Asteria giggled, her hair returning to its usual lilac color.</p><p>Sirius cast a tempus charm and saw that it was almost time for dinner. He and Asteria had been hanging out all day. Luck for Sirius, it was a weekend so he didn't miss any classes. Unlucky for Sirius, he did miss lunch and he was hungry as hell.</p><p>"It's time for dinner so I should probably go." Sirius stood up and stretched. "Will I see you there?"</p><p>Asteria shook her head as she stood up too. "No, I like to eat in the kitchens and keep the elves company. It was lovely talking to you, Sirius."</p><p>"You too. Would it be ok if I came back some time?"</p><p>Asteria’s eyes lit up. "Yes! I would love that! This room again?"</p><p>Sirius grinned. "Perfect! Goodbye, Asteria."</p><p>"Goodbye, Sirius!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you skipped, here’s what happened:<br/>Sirius attempted to flirt with Remus. He failed miserably, so he wrote a secret admirer letter instead. Sirius also received a secret admirer letter. He also made friends with a 15 year-old Hufflepuff werewolf ghost.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Step 6: Recruit James Potter For Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius gets James’ help with getting Remus.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jaaaaaaamessssss!"</p><p>"Yes, darling?"</p><p>"Get over here, idiot."</p><p>James stood from his bed where he had been studying and walked over to sit next to Sirius Sirius, who was draped across his own bed with his head hanging upside down off the end. Peter was in a study group that Remus was leading in the library, so it was just the two of them in the dorm.</p><p>"Ok, now what do you want?"</p><p>"So kind. And they say chivalry is dead." Sirius sat up and ran a hand through his hair. "As much as I hate to admit it, I need advice."</p><p>"On what?" James rested his chin on his palm and adjusted his glasses.</p><p>"Well there's this.... person. I think I fancy them. I don't know if they fancy me back though."</p><p>"You want my advice on how to get this guy to like you or???"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess- sorry did you say guy?"</p><p>"Yeah... was I wrong though?"</p><p>Sirius looked at his feet, blushing.</p><p>James laughed. "Thought so. Anyway, if you want this guy to like you, you should try to take an interest in things that he likes. If you already like the same things, try to spend time with him doing those things. Some people are so unlike you though, that you should appreciate your differences. You might balance each other out. Who knows."</p><p>"Ok." Sirius said slowly. "Take up his interests. Ok I can do that. Thanks, Prongs. I'll see you later."</p><p>"No problem, mate." James flopped back down on his bed. "Good luck!"</p><p>"I'll need it." Sirius muttered on the way out.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>The next day at breakfast, Remus received another letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remus,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love how you laugh at my jokes, even when they're stupid. Even if it's just a pity laugh, I appreciate it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, your secret admirer </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, Moony," James took a bite of toast. "What's today's hint?"</p><p>"I laugh at their jokes, so it has to be someone we talk to on a daily basis and think are funny." Remus stage gasped. "JAMES! Are YOU my secret admirer?!"</p><p>James laughed, almost spitting out his tea. "OH NO MOONY YOU'VE FOUND ME OUT! WHAT EVER WILL I DO?"</p><p>"IT REALLY IS TRUE LOVE!" Remus swooned and stage fainted into Sirius' laugh. He started giggling and Sirius couldn't help but join in.</p><p>"Look! Sirius has two letters today!" Peter pointed to the two large owls swooping towards them, just barely avoiding knocking Minnie's hat off.</p><p>"Hm. None from the parents again. Wonder who they're from this time." Sirius opened the first one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sirius,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey again! It's me from the other day. May I just say, your jokes are really funny. Like, I genuinely laugh when I hear them. Ok maybe sometimes it's a pity laugh but I still think you're funny!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And gorgeous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok that's all for today. I'll write again tomorrow (as usual)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, (nope still no name)</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius's eyes widened at the beginning of the letter.</p><p>
  <em>May I just say, your jokes are really funny. Like, I genuinely laugh when I hear them. </em>
</p><p>He had written to Remus that he loved that he laughed at his jokes. </p><p>
  <em>I need to talk to Asteria.</em>
</p><p>Sirius hastily opened the other letter and was bombarded by a cloud of perfume. He coughed and waved his hand to clear the pink spray as he read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dearest Sirius,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would love to ask you to accompany me to the Valentine's Day dance, but I'm too worried that you'll say no. So I'm writing anonymously. I don't want to humiliate myself. Do you have a date yet? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please write back to me. I would love to ask you, if you don't have a date yet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Admirer</em>
</p><p><em>P.S. I know your secret.</em> <span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/></span></p><p> </p><p>Sirius stared at the letter in his hands for so long that James had to take it from him. "What secret is she talking about, Pads?" He skimmed over the letter, frowning.</p><p>"I- I don't know."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What if she knows about Remus?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What thing about Remus?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Does it matter? You're screwed if she tells everyone that you love him and he's screwed if she tells everyone he's a werewolf. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>But there's no way anyone would know either of those things! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is there?</em>
</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>When Sirius got back to the dorm that night, there was another two notes on his pillow.</p><p>The first one read,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Padfoot,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You weren't back yet when Minnie came in to tell us that something's gone wonky with the heating charm and it's bloody freezing in here so I brought you some extra blankets.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goodnight, sleep tight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~ Moony</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smiled and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He had been pretty cold.</p><p>The second one read,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sirius,</em>
</p><p><em>I saw you showing your friends that note at breakfast. Don't show them any of our correspondence again, got it? If you want your secret kept safe, you won't tell any living being about these notes.</em> <span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/><br/><br/></span></p><p>Sirius paled and dropped the letter.</p><p>
  <em>What secret?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it about my family? My friends? Animagi? Remus? Asteria? Regulus? Me? Who?</em>
</p><p>Sirius reread the letter.</p><p>
  <em>Any living being. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So technically I can tell Asteria. </em>
</p><p>Sirius practically sprinted out of the dorm and to the room of requirement, grabbing James' invisibility cloak on the way. Once he got in the room and closed the door, he started calling for Asteria.</p><p>"Asteria? Asteria are you there? I really need to talk to you."</p><p>Asteria floated down through the ceiling. "What's up, Siri?"</p><p>"I'm being blackmailed." Sirius spread out the letters on the desk so Asteria could read them. "I don't know who it's from or what secret it is but a majority of my secrets are ones that nobody can ever know. Like, jail time secrets. All for a good cause, of course, but the ministry won't listen to that."</p><p>Asteria read the letters, her hair turning a concerned orange.</p><p>"Have you tried matching handwriting?"</p><p>"No, but the only people who's handwriting I have access to are my friends and I don't think they would do this."</p><p>"Ok. Just try to stay calm, alright? Chances are they don't even know your secret and are just bluffing to scare you."</p><p>Sirius took a deep breath. "Ok. Thanks, Asteria."</p><p>"Anytime." Asteria smiled. "Next time you get a note from them, bring it to me. And the next note from lover boy too."</p><p>Sirius laughed as he walked out the door. "I will."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>When Sirius arrived back at the dorm, Remus' bed was empty.</p><p>He frowned and opened his own bed curtains.</p><p>Remus was curled up in a ball on his bed, shaking and sobbing.</p><p>Sirius gasped and grabbed Remus' shoulders, turning him to look in his direction.</p><p>"Remus? Love, can you hear me? I'm right here everything's gonna be ok. What happened?"</p><p>Remus blinked his eyes to try to see the tear-blurred figure in front of him. "I h-had a n-nightmare and y-you we're d-dead because of m-me and I c-came to see if you were a-alright and you were g-gone!" Remus' voice broke with a sob on the last word.</p><p>"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry." Sirius hugged Remus and pulled a blanket around him. "I'm perfectly ok. You haven't hurt me in any way. I'm here."</p><p>"Ok," Remus whispered. He buried his face in Sirius' shirt and sniffled a bit more.</p><p>After a while of just laying there in silence, Remus whispered sleepily, "Sirius, will you sing to me?"</p><p>"Yeah of course, love."</p><p>Sirius thought for a second, then started to sing softly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Quand il me prend dans de bras</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Qu'il me parle tout bas</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je vois la vie en rose</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il me dit des mots d'amour </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Des mots de tous les jours</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et ça m'fait quelque chose</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il es entré dans mon cœur </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Une part de bonheur </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dont je connais la cause</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il me l'a dit, l'a juré pour la vie"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked to Remus and saw that his breathing had evened out. He was asleep. Sirius continued to hum in case he woke up, and soon fell asleep as well.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Sirius was awoken at exactly 3:33 in the morning by a tapping on the window. There was a big owl sitting on the windowsill.</p><p>Sirius had decided to name the owl blackmail for two reasons; one, its feathers were black and it carried mail and two, this was the owl that delivered the blackmail.</p><p>Sirius sighed. "Let's get this over with." He whispered as he ripped open the note.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sirius,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Send this owl back with ten galleons enclosed. I don't think you want this secret getting spilled, do you?</em>
</p><p><br/><br/>Sirius paled and walked over to his trunk, searching for his money. Of course this was no problem for Sirius, having a rich family and all, but it was still nerve-racking.</p><p>He pulled ten galleons out of his pouch of coins and put them in a separate pouch which he tied to the owls leg. The owl then flew back out of the window, slightly more weighted down than before.</p><p>Remus stirred in Sirius' bed. "Padfoot? Sirius?! Where are you?!"</p><p>Sirius rushed back to the bed. "I'm right here. Shhh don't worry I'm right here."</p><p>Remus settled back down and mumbled, "Sorry. Nightmares again. What were you doing?"</p><p>Sirius stuffed the letter that he had still been holding under the pillow without Remus noticing. "Nothing. Just looking at the stars. Couldn't sleep."</p><p>"Oh, ok. Well goodnight Pads." Love you</p><p>"Goodnight Moony." I love you</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"So you're gonna try to take up his interests today?"</p><p>"That's the plan."</p><p>James and Sirius had come to breakfast before everyone else so they could discuss the plan and put it into action when everyone else arrived.</p><p>"Ok everyone's coming in. Remember to act natural." James gave Sirius a thumbs up and turned to his breakfast as Remus and Peter sat down.</p><p>Remus sat next to Sirius and pulled out his book. "Morning, Pads."</p><p>"Morning." Sirius took a deep breath and turned to fully face Remus. "Whatcha reading?"</p><p>James nearly spat out his tea.</p><p>"Um.... Romeo and Juliet. Why?"</p><p>Sirius shrugged. "No reason, I just thought if we're gonna continue to be best friends and sleep in each other's beds every night I should know more about what you like to do."</p><p>That time, James did spit out his tea and start coughing. </p><p>"Ex-" *cough* "-scuse me. I'm just gonna go... yeah."</p><p>James jumped up from the table and sprinted into the hall outside of the room. When Sirius listened carefully, he thought he could hear James cheering before he calmly walked back into the room and sat with them.</p><p>"Ahem. Sorry 'bout that. You were saying?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you skipped, here’s what happened:<br/>Sirius recruited James for help with Remus, so James knows that Sirius liked Remus now. Sirius is being blackmailed, Asteria is resident therapist, more secret admiring, a shit ton of pining, Sirius sings in French to Remus. Wow that’s a lot.</p><p>ENGLISH TRANSLATION FOR THE FRENCH SONG (La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf - there's a bunch of different versions, but that's the one I listen to):<br/>"When he hugs me <br/>That he speaks to me softly <br/>I see life in pink <br/>He tell me love words <br/>Everyday words <br/>And it does something to me <br/>He entered my heart <br/>A slice of happiness <br/>That I know the reason <br/>It's him for me, me for him in life <br/>He told me, swore it for life "</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Step 7: Try Step Five Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THE PINING AND OBLIVIOUSNESS IS KILLING ME</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Black-"</p><p>Remus flew out of his chair.</p><p>"Excuse me? What did you call him?"</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He looks hot when he's protective over you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>If you don't shut the fuck up-</em>
</p><p>"My apologies Mr. Lupin. Mr... ahem <em>Merlin, </em>can you tell me the ingredients for Amortentia?"</p><p>Sirius patted Remus' arm to make him sit down. "Ashwinder egg, Rose thorn, Peppermint, Powdered moonstone, and Pearl dust, sir."</p><p>Professor Slughorn nodded his head and turned to open the ingredients closet. "Very good. Five points to Gryffindor. Now everyone get started on your potions, please. Mr. Lupin, a word."</p><p>Remus followed the Professor into the hallway and closed the door after him. Sirius immediately jumped up and grabbed his bag from the back of his chair, which was holding James' invisibility cloak. They had been planning a prank later and brought it to class with them for that, but Sirius thought it would be okay to use it this one time.</p><p>Sirius walked into the ingredients closet before anyone went in and threw the cloak over his shoulders, walking out completely invisible. He went into the hallway where he heard Slughorn talking to Remus.</p><p>"....temper under control. This is unacceptable behavior. You remember that your position at this school is very precarious, don't you?"</p><p>Remus crossed his arms and scowled. "Yes sir, I do remember, but it's not my fault that you can't remember a simple name. You don't know how upset that name makes Sirius. I do know. And I know that you need to stop using it. It hurts him to have that name, so we call him by a different name. If it's that hard for you to call him Mr. Merlin, you can call him Sirius or Mr. S Potter or Mr. S Lupin or Mr. S Pettigrew. Anything but Mr. Black. You have to understand, I'm not doing this to be rude or to have a temper. I'm doing this because I care about him and I want him to have a name that doesn't hurt him to hear."</p><p>Sirius' jaw dropped.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You are so in love right now</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not even arguing with you </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Good 'cause I'm right</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Mr. Lupin, I understand. But you may not yell at me in my classroom."</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir."</p><p>"It's alright. Take a moment to cool off out here then come back in." Professor Slughorn walked back into the classroom. "Mr. Pettigrew how on Earth did you make your Amortentia that color?" The door shut behind him.</p><p>Sirius dropped the cloak and threw himself into Remus' arms. Remus stumbled back a couple steps, but then wrapped his arms around Sirius.</p><p>"Thank you." Sirius whispered with his eyes shut tight.</p><p>Remus smiled and kissed the top of Sirius' head. "You're welcome."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Once Sirius and Remus went back in the room and finished their Amortentia, most of the class was already done. James looked very happy with his, Peter looked confused, Lily looked disturbed, Snivellous looked sad, and Sirius and Remus were both being very quiet.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, Sirius cleared his throat. "I guess I'll smell it first then."</p><p>Remus nodded and Sirius leaned over the potion.</p><p>
  <em>Books, chocolate, and fall leaves. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remus. </em>
</p><p>"So what do you smell?" Remus looked quite nervous.</p><p>"Uh... I... um..." <em>what the hell am I supposed to say to him??? Just 'oh by the way I'm in love with you! Who knew!' Like what the f-</em></p><p>"It's hard to tell sometimes." Remus interrupted Sirius' thoughts. "I'll smell it while you think about it."</p><p>Remus leaned over the potion.</p><p>
  <em>Leather, campfire smoke, and dog. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius. </em>
</p><p>Remus laughed nervously. "Ha... that's funny. I can't really tell either."</p><p>Sirius looked relieved. "Well we must have made it wrong then."</p><p>"Yeah probably."</p><p>They sat in silence until the bell rang. Sirius jumped out of his chair and ran out of the classroom, deciding to skip lunch so he could talk to Asteria. Remus jumped up too, but Sirius was too stressed to realize where Remus was going.</p><p>Sirius ran into the Room of Requirement and called for Asteria. As soon as she floated through the wall, he started talking.</p><p>"Asteria, I smelled him in the Amortentia and I don't know what to do I'm so in love!" He flopped on the couch.</p><p>Asteria looked behind him. "Uh Sirius-"</p><p>"He cant know, Asteria! It would ruin everything! Ugh what do I do?"</p><p>"Sirius, you need to stop talking."</p><p>Sirius looked up at her. "What? Why?"</p><p>Asteria looked behind Sirius again and smiled.</p><p>"Sorry, Remus. Now isn't a good time. Talk to you later?"</p><p>Sirius froze.</p><p>
  <em>Remus. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>He turned around slowly to see Remus standing behind him looking at the floor.</p><p>"Ok. I'll come back after dinner." He turned to Sirius. "Sorry, Sirius. I didn't mean to hear any of that. You can always talk to me, you know. I'll see you guys later." Then he left.</p><p>Sirius sunk down onto the floor with his head in his hands. "Fucking hell now he knows!"</p><p>"He only knows you fancy blokes. He doesn't know that he's the one you fancy."</p><p>"I don't just fancy him though! I love him! That's what I'm trying to tell you!"</p><p>Asteria floated to the floor next to Sirius. "I know. I'm sorry, Sirius. Maybe you should take a chance and tell him."</p><p>"No. It would ruin everything. I can't tell him."</p><p>Asteria sighed. "Alright, I won't force you to."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>They had no classes for the rest of the day, so when Sirius went back to the dorm a couple hours later, Remus was there. James was at quidditch practice, which Sirius was still suspended from, and Peter was somewhere with a Hufflepuff girl. Probably the one he smelled in the Amortentia, but who knows.</p><p>Sirius stood awkwardly in the doorway.</p><p>"So... uh... you know Asteria?"</p><p>Remus looked up from his Care Of Magical Creatures book. "Yeah. I've been talking to her for a couple weeks. How about you?"</p><p>"Couple months."</p><p>Remus laughed. "How have we not run into each other?"</p><p>Sirius laughed too and sat down at the end of Remus' bed. "No idea."</p><p>They sat in silence for a minute, then Remus closed his book and looked Sirius in the eye.</p><p>"So you fancy someone, then?"</p><p>Sirius blushed. "Yeah. I really do."</p><p>"Who? I can help you get him!"</p><p>"No! I can't tell you."</p><p>Remus put his hands up in defeat. "Ok fine! Sorry. You can talk to me though. I'm here for you."</p><p>Sirius sighed. "I know."</p><p>"And I'm sure James would listen too."</p><p>Sirius snorted. "James? Listen? All he does is taunt me and make fun of me."</p><p>Remus shrugged. "You might be surprised. He might taunt me quite a bit as well, but he helps me not be a complete fool around the guy I fancy."</p><p>"You fancy someone? Who?"</p><p>"If you won't tell me, I won't tell you."</p><p>Sirius sank down to be laying with his head in Remus' lap. Remus automatically started running his fingers through Sirius' hair.</p><p>"Fine. We won't tell each other then."</p><p>They sat like that for a while, Remus still running his fingers through Sirius' hair.</p><p>"You're wonderful at singing, you know."</p><p>Sirius smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>"Sing in French for me?"</p><p>"Alright let me think of a song..."</p><p>Sirius thought for a moment, then started singing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se proménent dans la rue deux par deux</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tous les garçons et les filles de mon âge </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Savent bien ce que c'est qu'être heureux</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et les yeux dans les yeux</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et la main dans la main</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ils s'en vont, amoureux </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sans peur du lendemain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oui mais moi, je vais seule</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Par les rues, l'âme en peine </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oui mais moi, je vais seule</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Car personne ne m'aime"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled. "Who's that by?"</p><p>"Françoise Hardy. She's a French musician from the sixties."</p><p>"That was a really pretty song."</p><p>Sirius smiled up at Remus. "Thanks!" Remus couldn't help but smile back.</p><p>But of course, James had to choose that moment to walk in. He gasped and dropped his bag when he saw the two boys on Remus' bed.</p><p>"Did you two finally get together? Fucking finally!!! I've been waiting for you to realize you're in love with each other for literally SIX YEARS-"</p><p>"Oi! Ship captain! We're not together! Just hanging out!" Sirius laughed and rolled off the bed, but his laughed seemed fake.</p><p>Remus laughed sharply as well. "Yeah. Not together. Friends."</p><p>Sirius frowned at him, but didn't say anything.</p><p>Remus stood up and grabbed his bag. "I have to go talk to someone." Then he left.</p><p>James looked to Sirius, who was still on the floor. "What'd you say to him?"</p><p>Sirius just rolled his eyes and crawled under the covers of Remus' bed.<b></b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you skipped, here's what happened:<br/>Sirius attempts to flirt again, Remus goes protective bf mode (even though they're literally not together tf), amortentia, more French singing from Sirius, Remus knows Sirius likes someone but doesn't know who, and Sirius knows Remus likes someone but doesn't know who.</p><p>ENGLISH TRANSLATION FOR THE FRENCH SONG (Tous Les Garçons Et Les Filles by Françoise Hardy):<br/>All the boys and girls my age<br/>Walk down the street in pairs<br/>All the boys and girls my age<br/>Know well what it means to be happy<br/>Eyes in eyes, and hand in hand<br/>They fall in love without fear of tomorrow<br/>Yes, but I, I walk the streets alone, the lost soul<br/>Yes, but I, I am alone, because nobody loves me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Step 8: Initiate Operation Lames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love jily so much but I'm also in love with James.... it's a bit of an issue</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: verbal abuse &amp; references to physical abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>~~</b>✩<b>☽</b><b>~~</b><br/><b><em>"There's a thin line between love and hate."</em></b><br/><b>- Simone Elkeles</b><br/><b>~~</b>✩<b>☽</b><b>~~</b></p><p>It was just another normal Saturday morning in the dorm.</p><p>Peter was sleeping.</p><p>Remus was studying.</p><p>Sirius was pining after Remus.</p><p>James was talking about Lily.</p><p>"I mean, how is it even possible for someone to be that pretty? Her hair is just the most gorgeous hair I've ever seen- ouch padfoot! I love your hair too but I love hers in a different way, ok? Don't you dare throw that pillow at me! Thank you. As I was saying, she's so smart as well! I think she knows everything. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret hating Snivellous, but maybe if we had been nicer at the beginning, I would have a chance with her."</p><p>Peter put a pillow on each of his ears.</p><p>"James, in the kindest way possible, CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEASE."</p><p>James threw a pillow onto Peter's face.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Hello class, my name is Professor Harrison and I am your new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor. Today's lesson is Boggarts. Does anyone have any questions before we start? Yes Mr. Merlin?"</p><p>"Are you related to George Harrison?"</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not..." the Professor winked at Sirius. "Now on with the lesson. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"</p><p>To Lily's surprise, James Potter raised his hand.</p><p>James Potter. Participating in class.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Potter?"</p><p>"A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being, sir. It takes the form of the observer's worst fear."</p><p>
  <em>Who knew James could be serious in class </em>
</p><p>"Very good, Mr. Potter! Ten points to Gryffindor! Now can anyone tell me how to get rid of a boggart?"</p><p>A Hufflepuff person raised their hand. "You use the spell 'riddikulus' to make the boggart take an amusing form, but to completely get rid of it, you have to laugh at it."</p><p>"That is correct, Mx. Arpina! Ten points to Hufflepuff. Now let's practice the spell. Everyone say it with me! Riddikulus!"</p><p>The class yelled back, "Riddikulus!"</p><p>"Perfect," Professor Harrison grinned. "Now who would like to face the boggart first?"</p><p>All the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students shuffled into a line with the Marauders next to Lily, somewhere in the middle.</p><p>James grinned at Lily and winked. "Ready, Lily?"</p><p>"Using my real name, are we?" Lily crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>James shrugged. "Trying to be nice for a change."</p><p>Lily just blinked and turned around.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Did you just get so flustered you couldn't even make a comeback?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up. </em>
</p><p>"Riddikulus!" A Hufflepuff boy at the front banished his clown boggart.</p><p>"Excellent! Who's next?"</p><p>It went on like that for a while with lots of other boggarts. One Gryffindor girl's boggart was a dementor. The Professor stepped in front of her for that one, since boggart dementors are quite harmful. His boggart was gone before anyone could see what it was.</p><p>Next up was Lily. She stepped in front of the swirling cloud of dust that was the boggart and waited for it to take form. After a few seconds, it turned into Professor McGonogall.</p><p>
  <em>What? I'm not afraid of Professor McGo-</em>
</p><p>"Ms. Evans, I'm afraid your grades are too low." The boggart spoke. "You'll have to return to the muggle world. You're just not cut out to be a witch."</p><p>Lily's hands started to shake, but the pointed her wand at the boggart nonetheless. "Riddikulus!" The boggart turned into McGonogall's cat animagus chasing its tail. She smiled at it and stepped out of the way so James could have his turn.</p><p>James wasn't sure what his boggart would be. He had always been the type to act as if nothing scared him, but he was scared of quite a few things, to be honest. To list a few, the dark, losing loved ones, and being alone. He figured one of those would be his biggest fear, but he didn't know which one.</p><p>When he stepped up to the cat on the ground, it turned into a cloud of dust, which disappeared after a couple seconds.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing? That can't be right. </em>
</p><p>James looked to Professor Harrison with a confused expression. The Professor stepped forward and opened the door of the wardrobe the boggart had been kept in. Seven bodies tumbled out.</p><p>Sirius, Lily, Remus, Peter, Euphemia, Fleamont, and his younger cousin, Athena.</p><p>James stared at the pile of bodies on the ground in horror.</p><p>
  <em>All dead. They're all dead. I couldn't protect them. </em>
</p><p>"Remember your wand, Mr. Potter!" James faintly heard Professor Harrison in the back of his thoughts. James looked over towards him, then back at the bodies.</p><p>"I- I don't remember the spell, sir."</p><p>"That's fine, James. Boggarts can be quite shocking to the best of us. The spell is 'Riddikulus.'"</p><p>James pointed his trembling wand at the pile of bodies and said, "R-Riddikulus," but nothing happened.</p><p>"It's ok, James, try again. You've got this." Professor Harrison encouraged him. </p><p>James took a deep breath. "Riddikulus!" The pile of bodies turned into dancing skeletons. James quickly walked to the back of the group of students who had already gone and sat down, staring at the floor.</p><p>Lily walked over to him and sat down, tentatively putting an arm around his shoulders.</p><p>"We're all ok, James. Nothing's happened to us. We're all alive."</p><p>James nodded and wiped at his eyes.</p><p>Next up in the line was Peter. The teacher, yet again had to jump in front of him, because the form that the boggart had taken was Lord Voldemort. This time, a few people saw the Professor's boggart. It seemed to be a wooden fence post.</p><p>"Alright, Mr. Pettigrew, head on over there. Who's up next? Ah! Mr. Merlin! Step right up."</p><p>Sirius stepped forward. He knew what his boggart would be. It was sad, really, but he thought he might as well get it over with.</p><p>
  <em>I've faced boggarts too many times to count. This should be fine. Of course they somehow manage to shock me every time but I can do this. I can do this. </em>
</p><p>Despite what Sirius recited in his head, he could not do this. As soon as his boggart took shape, he dropped his wand and stumbled backwards.</p><p>Because standing in front of him was his mother.</p><p>And she was pointing her wand at him.</p><p>"Sirius," The Professor called out. "Pick up your wand."</p><p>But Sirius couldn't hear him. He was too afraid.</p><p>Walburga smiled an evil looking smile and stepped towards Sirius. "Hello, boy. I see you're hanging around blood-traitors mudbloods again? How unfortunate that you didn't heed our warnings. You know what happens when you disobey me and your father."</p><p>Sirius stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. "S-Stop."</p><p>"Seeing as we have no wine cellar to lock you in here, we'll just have to use magic, shall we?"</p><p>"N-no please," Sirius whispered as he moved backwards away from Walburga.</p><p>"CRUC-"</p><p>Sirius was curled into a ball on the ground, so he didn't see what happened, but Walburga's words were cut off abruptly and when he opened his eyes, Remus was standing in between Sirius and a small full moon floating in the classroom.</p><p>Remus pointed his wand at the moon and said,  "Riddikulus!" and the moon turned into a balloon, which flew around the classroom and back into the wardrobe.</p><p>The class stayed silent for a moment until Professor Harrison walked over to the door and said, "I think that's enough for today. Head to lunch, the lot of you, except you five." He pointed to the Marauders and Lily.</p><p>Lily was still sitting with her arm around James, who was still staring at the floor. Peter was standing awkwardly in the corner. Remus was holding a shaking Sirius and trying to calm him down.</p><p>"It was just a boggart, Sirius. She's not really here. You're rid of her. You never have to go back to that house ever again, ok? I won't let her touch you. I promise."</p><p>Once everyone had left the classroom and Professor Harrison had closed the door, he brought the five Gryffindors into a small group in the middle of the room.</p><p>He looked at Remus and pointed at the others. "Do they know?"</p><p>Remus just tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>Suddenly, a thought that was not his own came into his head.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Do they know about your lycanthropy?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes they do. How are you in my head?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Dark creature thought connection. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry I made you face the boggart, Mr. Lupin. I should have known it would be the moon."</p><p>"It's alright, Professor, I was protecting my friend. But how are your thoughts in my head, sir? I know you said thought connection but... how?"</p><p>"Dark creatures can sometimes communicate thoughts to each other."</p><p>Peter's eyes widened. "You're a dark creature?"</p><p>"Yes. Remember my boggart? A wooden fence post?"</p><p>Lily gasped. "You're a vampire!"</p><p>"Yes, I am. But don't be alarmed! I don't drink human blood. I stick to animals." James, Sirius, and Peter's faces paled. Professor Harrison just laughed. "Don't worry, boys. If I catch a stag, dog, or rat wandering around outside, I won't eat it." He winked. Lily was very confused.</p><p>James laughed too. "How did you know?"</p><p>"Oh your blood reeks of animagi!"</p><p>Lily froze. "You're ILLEGAL ANIMAGI?"</p><p>Professor Harrison coughed. "Sorry 'bout that. Thought she knew."</p><p>"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD GO TO AZKABAN!"</p><p>James put a hand on her shoulder. "Lily, we did it to help Remus. We go with him on full moons."</p><p>Lily relaxed slightly. "I suppose that's a good reason. You could still go to jail for that."</p><p>"Back to the original topic please!" Professor Harrison clapped his hands. "Lily, you shouldn't be afraid of failure. You are the brightest witch of your age. Brightest person of your age for that matter! You have no chance of getting asked to leave the school."</p><p>Lily looked down. "Ok. Thank you, Professor."</p><p>"Of course. You may go now." Once Lily left, he turned to Peter. "I have been made aware of the fact that some certain Slytherin students are trying to corrupt you to Voldemort's army. The staff and faculty are doing our best to reveal the identities of these students and remove them from the school. You may go now."</p><p>Peter said, "thank you, Professor." And left.</p><p>"James, I know it is terrifying to think about losing loved ones. I think if I were not so afraid of wooden stakes, that would be my biggest fear too. But you must not blame yourself. You are a very strong person and I know you would do anything for your friends and family. You can always talk to me if you'd like to. You may go."</p><p>"Thanks, Professor." Then it was just Remus and Sirius left.</p><p>Professor Harrison looked from Remus to Sirius, then said to Sirius, "Is it ok for him to be here for this?" Sirius nodded, so Professor Harrison sat down in front of the two boys.</p><p>"I'm very sorry you had to face that boggart today. I should have stepped in and stopped it, but thank you, Remus, for doing that for me. Is this boggart a current trouble or a past trouble?"</p><p>"Past." Sirius sniffed and Remus hugged him tighter. "I don't live with her anymore. I've been disowned."</p><p>"That's good. Not the disowned part I mean-"</p><p>"No it is good." Sirius stood up and Remus followed, grabbing his hand and not letting go. "Thank you for being concerned, Professor. I think I'll go back to my dorm now."</p><p>Professor Harrison nodded and stood up as well. "Of course. And like I said, you can always come talk to me."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Remus popped another piece of chocolate into his mouth. "Prongs, you should sing to her."</p><p>Sirius stole some chocolate from Remus. "Yeah!"</p><p>Remus slapped Sirius' hand away as he reached for more chocolate. "Go get your own, Padfoot!"</p><p>Sirius made puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeease?" He fluttered his eyelashes and put his head in Remus' lap.</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes. "Fine." Them dropped a piece of chocolate into Sirius' mouth, who promptly started choking on it.</p><p>Peter started slapping Sirius' back. "What song though?"</p><p>James got out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Something romantic."</p><p>The four boys were sitting in their dorm room after dinner. They were all piled onto James' bed, which was getting too small for the four of them, but they didn't care. It was tradition for when they were planning for how to win over Lily that they go on James' bed to brainstorm.</p><p>Sirius snapped his fingers and pointed at James. "Something by David Bowie!"</p><p>James just rolled his eyes. "That's your celebrity crush, Pads. Not mine." Sirius stuck out his tongue and threw a pillow at James.</p><p>"How about a Beatles song?" Peter spoke up.</p><p>"Or ABBA?" Remus ate another piece of chocolate.</p><p>James wrote both bands down on the parchment. "All good ideas... Beatles would probably be easier."</p><p>They all nodded. "Beatles it is!" James circled 'Beatles' on the list. "What song?"</p><p>"If I Fell?"</p><p>"Too slow."</p><p>"Yesterday?"</p><p>"Too sad."</p><p>"A Hard Day's Night?"</p><p>"Not romantic enough."</p><p>"I'm Happy Just To Dance With You?"</p><p>James jumped up from the bed. "That's perfect! Ok now instrument layout. I'm lead singer and guitar, obviously. Padfoot you'd probably be best on drums. Remus on electric guitar and backup vocals. Peter on second guitar! It's perfect!"</p><p>"James... none of us play instruments..."</p><p>James grinned. "Band practice, every day at any time we're free in the room of requirement! Be there, boys!"</p><p>And so they practiced every day for weeks until they were finally ready. They convinced Minnie to let them perform at lunch on Valentine's Day. After all, they always were her favorites.</p><p>"Ready, Dumbles?" Sirius shouted to the teachers table at the beginning of lunch.</p><p>Dumbledore didn't even bother correcting him as he stood up at his podium. The entire hall went quiet to hear his announcement.</p><p>Lily had been suspicious for the whole day. There were no big gestures from James yet, and that worried her. That could only mean that it would be the biggest gesture he'd ever done for her.</p><p>"Hello, students. I have a group of students here with a special message for Lily Evans. I think just by that name you know who they are, but Witches, Wizards, and Magical Folk, please welcome to the stage, The Marauders!"</p><p>The hall erupted in cheers and Lily was pushed to the front of the room as the four boys went onto the platform that the teachers usually sat on.</p><p>"James," Lily hissed at the stage. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"</p><p>He just winked and counted off The Marauders.</p><p>"One Two Three Four!"</p><p>
  <em>"Before this dance is through</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I think I'll love you too</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm so happy when you dance with me"</em>
</p><p>Lily had to admit, they weren't half bad. They might even be good... James had a wonderful singing voice at least.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't wanna kiss or hold your hand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If it's funny, try and understand</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There is really nothing else I'd rather do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you"</em>
</p><p>All of the Marauders', especially James', fans were jumping and screaming like they were at a real Beatles concert, but James wouldn't move his eyes away from Lily, and Lily couldn't keep her eyes off of James.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't need to hug or hold you tight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I just wanna dance with you all night </em>
  <br/>
  <em>In this world there's nothing I would rather do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Just to dance with you, is everything I need</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Before this dance is through I think I'll love you too</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm so happy when you dance with me"</em>
</p><p>The song went on through all the verses and James still didn't take his eyes off of Lily. That was when Lily realized, she really did want to say yes. </p><p>She thought back to all the times she had seen James not being an arrogant toe-rag, like when he helped that Hufflepuff first year to the hospital wing after she fell down the stairs, or when he actually paid attention in class, or when he wrote songs for his younger cousin, Athena. She realized he could be a really wonderful person when he took off his 'popularity persona.'</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so happy when you dance with me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If somebody tries to take my place</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Let's pretend we just can't see his face</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In this world there's nothing I would rather do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've discovered I'm in love with you, oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, oh, oh!"</em>
</p><p>As the last chord of the song echoed, the Great Hall erupted in screams and cheers. The Marauders were rather good. James held out his hand and pulled Lily onto the stage. Then, he got down on one knee.</p><p>"Lily Evans, my love, will you go out on a date with me?" He pulled his hand out from behind his back and presented a bouquet of lilies. "I'm hopelessly in love with you, if you haven't guessed that already."</p><p>Lily laughed and nodded her head. "Yes. Yes I would love to."</p><p>James nearly fainted.</p><p>"SHE FINALLY SAID YES!"</p><p>The great hall cheered again and the sound of coins being passed between students, and some teachers as well, filled the hall.</p><p>James grabbed Lily in a hug and twirled her in a circle. He put her down and kissed the top of her head before smiling at her.</p><p>"I'm so glad you finally said yes."</p><p>Lily smiled back. "Me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you skipped, here's what happened:<br/>James is pining, Peter is sassy as fuck, Professor Harrison (the DADA teacher) does a lesson on boggarts and is a vampire, Lily discovers the boys are illegal animagi, Sirius chokes on chocolate, and James finally get's Lily to go out with him by singing a Beatles song.</p><p>The song The Marauders sang was I'm Happy Just To Dance With You by The Beatles</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Step 9: Ask Out Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I mean, the title is pretty self explanatory tbh</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WE'RE GONNA PRETEND THAT THE MODERN MUSIC I USED IN THIS CHAPTER EXISTS IN THE 70S LMAONWRJGBEKR</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why does it hurt so much to be in love?"</p><p>"Ask him out. It won't hurt anymore."</p><p>"Yeah but it'll hurt worse if he says no. I can't lose him."</p><p>"Fucking idiot. He won't say no."</p><p>"You don't know that."</p><p>"Yes, I do. Now, I have to go to my date with Lily. Eat some chocolate or something to hype you up, ok? It'll be ok. If you're not ready today, you better be ready tomorrow."</p><p>Remus frowned. "Fine. Have fun on your date."</p><p>James grinned and ran his hand through his hair. "I think we will. I can't believe she finally said yes!"</p><p>Peter groaned from the other side of the room. "You've said that. About a million times."</p><p>"Yes I have. Now you help this poor sod ask out Sirius. I can't handle any more of his pining!"<br/>James ran out of the form before Remus could hex him.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Asteria! I have a new development in operation Sirius Lupin!"</p><p>"Ooooh do tell!"</p><p>"They're both hopeless romantics who don't believe anyone would ever love them."</p><p>"We already knew that."</p><p>"Well I don't know what else to do!"</p><p>"Well what we're you talking about with Sirius for hours yesterday?"</p><p>"Mostly quidditch... oh right! He wrote a song for Remus! I have a list of the instruments somewhere.... aha! Here it is!"</p><p>Asteria clapped her hands. "This is perfect! We have to help him perform it. It'll be like The Marauders concert! He can be lead singer, I'll be backup singer, you play keyboard, and your other friends can control the background music!"</p><p>"We are getting these two together if it's the death of us! Oh uh... sorry... the death of me."</p><p>Asteria giggled. "It's fine. I love a good death joke every now and then. Where do Remus and Sirius think you are right now?"</p><p>"On a date with Lily."</p><p>"And where does Lily think you are?"</p><p>"What makes you think she's not in on this?" James winked and grinned as Lily walked in holding a purse.</p><p>James turned to her. "What's with the purse?"</p><p>"Undetectable extension charm." She started pulling all sorts of instruments out of the bag. "So we can practice for the big concert! I've recruited Marlene, Alice, Dorcas, and Mary to help with the music and be dancers. I assume you've got Peter on lights?"</p><p>"Yup! And Asteria on backup vocals!"</p><p>Asteria squealed and floated around the instruments. "This is going to be wonderful! There's no way Remus can say no to this! Not like he would anyway, considering how hopelessly in love he is."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Sirius walked into the library that Saturday, looking for Remus. He knew that only Remus would be in there because everyone else had gone to Hogsmeade. The Marauders would've gone, but they had been banned for a weekend after almost exploding Zonkos last time. Don't ask.</p><p>He was walking through the rows of shelves looking for Remus when he heard humming coming from his left. He crept around the shelves until he was on the opposite side of the shelf from a humming Remus.</p><p>
  <em>"Hmmm hm hmm hm</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm mr. loverman </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I miss my lover, man</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm mr. loverman, oh</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I miss my lover </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm shattered now</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm spilling out </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Upon this linoleum ground</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm reeling in my brain again</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Before it can get back to you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh what am I </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Supposed to do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Without you </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hm hm hm hm hm hmm"</em>
</p><p>Then his humming cut off suddenly and he chuckled.</p><p>"Hello, Sirius."</p><p>Sirius jumped and guiltily walked out from behind the shelf. "Hi... you're very good at singing."</p><p>"Thank you. Now what do you need?"</p><p>"Well, I'm bored and all of our friends are missing."</p><p>"It's a Hogsmeade weekend. They're probably all there."</p><p>"Yeah but James and Pete are missing too."</p><p>"Hm. Weird. Well unless you want me to read Shakespeare to you, you'll probably want to hang out with someone else."</p><p>Sirius smiled. "That would be lovely."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"If you would read to me." Sirius sat down in front of Remus' comfy chair and leaned against Remus' legs. "I would like that."</p><p>"Oh... ok." Remus opened his book again. "This is from Romeo and Juliet-"</p><p>"You're reading that one again? How many times have you reread that now?"</p><p>"It's my favorite one! Now hush so I can read."</p><p>
  <em>"But, soft what light through yonder window breaks?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who is already sick and pale with grief</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That thou her maid art far more fair than she."</em>
</p><p>Sirius had decided a long time ago that he loved to listen to Remus read. It was so calming. So he took every opportunity to have Remus read to him.</p><p>
  <em>"Be not her maid, since she is envious. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Her vestal livery is but sick and green,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And none but fools do wear it; cast it off. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>It is my lady; O, it is my love!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>O that she knew she were!"</em>
</p><p>Sirius closed his eyes, getting slightly drowsy.</p><p>
  <em>"She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Her eye discourses; I will answer it. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Having some business, do entreat her eyes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>To twinkle in their spheres till they return. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>What if her eyes were there, they in her head?"</em>
</p><p>Remus' voice started fading away as Sirius slipped into unconsciousness.</p><p>
  <em>"The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Would through the airy region stream so bright</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That birds would sing, and think it were not night.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>O that I were a glove upon that hand,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That I might touch that cheek!"</em>
</p><p>When Remus finished reading, he looked down to see Sirius asleep against his legs. He smiled and pulled a blanket over him, so he wouldn't get cold, then fell asleep as well.</p><p>
  <em>Goodnight, Padfoot, love you. </em>
</p><p><em>~~</em>✩☽<em>~~</em></p><p>James plugged in his keyboard. "You ready for this, Padfoot?"</p><p>"I hope you know that you are the craziest, dumbass, bitch I've ever met."</p><p>"Thank you. Now where's Peter? He was supposed to go get Remus."</p><p>Just then, they heard Peter's voice coming towards the courtyard, where they were.</p><p>"...glad you decided to come! I think you're gonna like this."</p><p>There was a big crowd gathered in the courtyard, waiting for the performance. They had all heard there would be another performance by The Marauders and were very excited.</p><p>"Alright, Remus, close your eyes." Peter's voice was right outside the courtyard now.</p><p>"Pete, my eyes are closed. And I hear a crowd. Are you going to tell me what we're doing? Is that speaker feedback?"</p><p>"Ask no questions and I shall tell no lies. We're almost there."</p><p>Peter guided Remus into the courtyard to be standing right in front of the stage where Sirius, James, Asteria, Lily, Marlene, Alice, Dorcas, and Mary were all set up for the concert. He then let go of Remus and ran to the lights control panel, starting the light show.</p><p>Sirius stepped up to the microphone, very nervous.</p><p>
  <em>This is it. This is the deciding moment. This is the moment I either ruin our entire relationship or start dating my best friend. </em>
</p><p>He looked to James for reassurance. James nodded encouragingly and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>Sirius spoke into the microphone, "Ok, Remus, open your eyes!"</p><p>Remus opened his eyes and his jaw dropped.</p><p>There was a huge stage set up in the courtyard with all sorts of sound and light equipment surrounding it.</p><p>"This is for you Remus." Sirius winked and counted off the band.</p><p>"One, two, three, four!"</p><p>Music filled the courtyard and the crowd started cheering.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell is going on?</em>
</p><p>Then Sirius started to sing.</p><p>
  <em>"Remus, darling, your my best friend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But there's a few things that you don't know of</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Why I borrow your homework so often</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I steal your jumpers every day"</em>
</p><p>Remus had been wondering where all his jumpers went. The song was actually pretty good!</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna ruin our friendship</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We should be lovers instead</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't know how to say this </em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause you're really my dearest friend"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did he just-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lovers-</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What the hell?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Remus, darling, you're my best friend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I've been doing bad things that you don't know about </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stealing your stuff now and then</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nothing you'd miss, but it means the world to me"</em>
</p><p>Sirius had written a love song for Remus.<br/>Sirius. <br/>Had written. <br/>A love song. <br/>For Remus. <br/>What the fuck.</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna ruin our friendship </em>
  <br/>
  <em>We should be lovers instead</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't know how to say this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause you're really my dearest friend"</em>
</p><p>Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing.</p><p>After six fucking years. Finally.</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna ruin our friendship"</em>
</p><p><em>So do I, </em>thought Remus. <em>So do I. </em></p><p>
  <em>"I don't know how to say this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause you're really my dearest friend"</em>
</p><p>The song continued through the bridge and a couple more choruses, Remus in shock the whole time. No more pining. They could actually be together. The song drew to a close with a flourish.</p><p>
  <em>"I wanna ruin our friendship</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We should be lovers instead</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't know how to say this</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause you're really my dearest friend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, your love for them won't last long</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We should be lovers instead</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, your love for them won't last long</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause you really are my dearest friend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh, we should be lovers instead</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Cause you're really my dearest friend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus)"</em>
</p><p>The song ended and Sirius pulled Remus up on the stage while the crowd was cheering, just like James had done for Lily.</p><p>"Remus, will you please be my boyfriend? I've been in love with you for, like, a year and I finally decided to take a chance! Also, sorry if you don't feel the same way. I've probably just made this really awk-"</p><p>Remus cut him off. You know how?</p><p>He kissed him.</p><p>They were kissing.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>James and Asteria practically exploded with happiness. The entire courtyard cheered even louder and passed their coins. There had been quite a few bets placed on them, even more than James and Lily! It's safe to say that Remus and Sirius were the last people to know that they were meant to be together.</p><p>Remus stepped away from Sirius with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>"Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend! You have no idea how long I've been waiting."</p><p>Sirius turned to the crowd and shouted, "IT WORKED EVERYONE! HE LOVES ME BACK!"</p><p>If it was even possible, the crowd got even louder until Minnie and Dumbles came out to see what the fuss was about.</p><p>Minnie stared at the crowd with narrowed eyes. "What's going on out here? You four," she pointed at the Marauders. "What've you done?"</p><p>Sirius waved. "Hi Minnie, Dumbles! I finally asked out Remus and he said yes!"</p><p>Dumbledore groaned and passed a handful of coins to McGonnogal, who turned to the boys and shouted, "Congrats! And thank you! You just won me 10 galleons! Now clean up this mess. And Mr. S Lupin, I'd like to speak with you."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Sirius went to his meeting with McGonnogal. It turned out, she had found one of his blackmail notes from Blackmail, the owl.</p><p>Being a teacher, she knew pretty much every student's handwriting, so she tracked it back to the culprit.</p><p>Snivellous Snape.</p><p>Of course he would.</p><p>Once Sirius told her everything about the notes, including all the money he had paid, she called Snape into her office and scolded him. He was suspended from school for two weeks and had detention for the rest of term. He also had to pay back Sirius for all of the money he took.</p><p>It turned out, he had been blackmailing Sirius with Remus' furry little problem. Snape was well aware that he couldn't tell anyone, he was just bluffing. And he didn't really fancy Sirius, it was just for show, but Sirius planned on lots and lots of making fun for that.</p><p>Sirius walked back to the common room the happiest he had been in a long time.</p><p>He wasn't being blackmailed.</p><p>He had just gotten basically his entire inheritance of money back.</p><p>He wasn't hiding too many huge secrets anymore.</p><p>He had a boyfriend.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Remus had been waiting for Sirius in the dorm. Sirius had been in his meeting with Minnie for about an hour, so Remus figured he should be returning soon.</p><p>He flopped down on Sirius' bed and felt something poke the back of his neck. He rolled over to see what it was.</p><p>There was a notebook sticking out from under the pillow.</p><p>Remus knew he shouldn't have read it, but it wasn't his fault it fell to the floor and opened to a page that started with 'Dear Remus!' He picked up the book and began to read.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Remus,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm back at it again with the notes. I wonder if I'll be pining after you forever with these notes. That would suck. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Anyway, today I went to the library and you read to me. You reading honestly makes me so happy. I don't even know why. Your voice is just so pretty. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>So when I woke up, I was still sitting against your legs, but you had wrapped a blanket around me. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>See, that's another thing I love about you. You're so considerate. You do so much for me, and I can't do very much for you. I know if you were reading this, you would say, "what about padfoot? That was for me!" and yes, padfoot was for you, but you have saved my life on multiple occasions, so I have a lot to thank you for too. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm pretty sure if I had never met you, I would never have been introduced to David Bowie, who's the best (only second to you of course) so thank you for that as well. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I have so much to thank you for. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The point is I still love you. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'm ready to do something about it. I guess we'll see what happens. Sorry in advance. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Love, Sirius</em>
</p><p>"Found the notebook, have you?"</p><p>Remus whipped his head around to see Sirius leaning against the door frame.</p><p>"I- it just fell open and I saw my name-"</p><p>Sirius waved a hand to dismiss the topic. "It's fine. You would've found it sooner or later. Minnie found my blackmailer, by the way."</p><p>"Oh yeah I forgot about that! Did they ever send you a note after that first one?"</p><p>Sirius looked anywhere but at Remus. "Nope. Just the one."</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Well I'm glad you finally got up the guts to ask me out. I've been waiting for ages!"</p><p>"I know! I'm glad too! I think James is happier than both of us combined though. He's trying to throw a party."</p><p>They laughed and sat on the bed together.</p><p>"Love you, Pads."</p><p>"Love you too, Moony."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Romeo and Juliet is kinda creepy ngl...</p><p>anYWAYS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Step 10: Ghost Of Crushes Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>more on Asteria bc she's the best</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspo for the first scene in this chapter is from All The Young Dudes by MsKingBean89 on Ao3! That book is actually so amazing and you should definitely go read it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another Saturday morning in the Gryffindor boys dorm.</p><p>Peter was sleeping.</p><p>James really wanted to talk about Lily, but no one was awake as far as he knew, so he was forced to sit on his bed until quidditch practice started. He tossed a snitch around, casting a tempus charm every now and then to see how much longer he had to wait. He cast the charm again, and he was pleasantly surprised.</p><p>"7:15! I can wake Pads up now!"</p><p>James hopped off of his bed and crept over to Sirius'. He grabbed a cup of water from the bedside table and dumped it on Sirius' pillow, immediately jumping back. Sirius was quite vicious when you woke him up. Unless you were Remus.</p><p>To James' surprise, no hexes were shot at him and no limbs flailed out to attack.</p><p>"Padfoot?" He carefully pulled back the curtain from around the bed.</p><p>Sirius wasn't there.</p><p>"Sirius?" Normally James wouldn't be so alarmed, but Sirius had been upset by some idiot Slytherins the day before, so James wanted to check if he was ok.</p><p>
  <em>Ok, I'll just check to see if Remus has seen him.</em>
</p><p>James walked over to Remus' bed. "Hey, Moony, have you seen-" James tried to pull open Remus' curtains, but they were shut with a sticking charm.</p><p>"Remus... why are your curtains stuck shut?"</p><p>Remus, who had awoken to James rattling his curtains, thought quickly about what to say.</p><p>"I was... feeling insecure about my scars and didn't want anyone coming in and seeing them."</p><p>"Oh, alright. Sorry, mate, didn't mean to pry."</p><p>Remus elbowed a violently giggling Sirius in the ribs to make him be quiet. Unfortunately, he elbowed a button on Sirius' pajama top in the process, leaving a button shaped mark on his elbow, only causing Sirius to giggle more. "It's fine. Did you need something?"</p><p>"Yeah, have you seen Sirius? He's not in his bed."</p><p>Remus put his hand over Sirius' mouth to keep him from giving them away. "No, sorry. He probably just went on the balcony to think or something."</p><p>James frowned and sat on Sirius' bed. "Yeah, probably. I'm just worried about him, after yesterday."</p><p>"Me too, but I'm sure he's fine."</p><p>James looked to his bedside table and got an idea. "I'll just use the map to check where he is before I go to breakfast!"</p><p>At that, Sirius burst out laughing, no longer trying to hide where he was. "I'm fine, Prongs! I'm in here!"</p><p>James' face flushed red and he dropped the map. "Oh- er- I hope I didn't... uh... interrupt anything-"</p><p>Remus and Sirius both laughed so hard that tears came to their eyes. "No, James, you didn't 'interrupt anything.'" Remus mimicked James' horror stricken voice as he unstuck the curtains and climbed out of bed.</p><p>"Yeah, I just came to sleep over here. Like how we normally do."</p><p>James let out a breath of air. "Thank Merlin you weren't doing anything. That would have been really awkward."</p><p>"Who said we didn't do anything last night?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at James, who mimed throwing up.</p><p>Remus slapped Sirius' arm. "Don't scare the poor lad. We didn't do anything this morning or last night, James, not that it's any of your business."</p><p>James started walking towards the door. "No, it isn't my business, and I would like to keep it that way, thank you very much." The door shut behind him, leaving Sirius and Remus broken down in giggles and Peter still asleep inside the dorm.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"So, Rem, I've been thinking-"</p><p>"Well that's never good."</p><p>"Fuck off, or I won't tell you my idea."</p><p>"Fine. I sincerely apologize. Continue."</p><p>Sirius frowned and stabbed a piece of pancake with his fork. "Do you like the Beatles?"</p><p>Remus looked up from his book. "You're kidding, right?"</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes. In that case, I have a surprise for you."</p><p>"Ok... should I be concerned?"</p><p>James dropped down onto the bench across from Remus and put his napkin on his lap. "You should always be concerned when talking to Padfoot."</p><p>Sirius sighed in frustration. "Y'know what? I'm leaving." he stood up, only to have his hand caught by Remus.</p><p>"Please stay. At least until the end of breakfast. We're sorry, right James?"</p><p>James rolled his eyes and Remus kicked his shin.</p><p>"Ouch! Right!" James scowled at Remus and rubbed his shin.</p><p>Sirius allowed Remus to drag him back to the bench and pull him down to sit.</p><p>"Now," Remus rested his head on Sirius' shoulder. "What were you going to say?"</p><p>"Well, would you like to go on a date with me?"</p><p>James gasped. "I would love to, Pads! That sounds brilliant! We can skip through flower fields and star gaze and-"</p><p>"I was asking Moony, you git. So, Moony? Thoughts?"</p><p>Remus smiled and hugged Sirius, being sure to kick James in the shin again. As James yelped and rubbed his shin, Remus said, "Of course! I'd love to!"</p><p>"Lovely! I have an idea for where to g-"</p><p>"Is that Asteria?" James interrupted Sirius.</p><p>They all looked where James was pointing and sure enough, Asteria was in the great hall. As soon as she saw them, she floated over quickly.</p><p>On the way over, she floated through a first year Ravenclaw, causing him to drop his bag and shiver. "Sorry!" She called over her shoulder.</p><p>"Oh man guys I'm freaking out! I've not been in here since... ever! I can't remember the last time I was in here! Well.... ok maybe I can but still! I haven't been around this many people at once in a long time and I have next to no social skills an-"</p><p>"Asteria, take a breath with me, ok? It'll be fine! We can go out in the hall if you'd like." James was always the parent of the friend group, so he had very good motherly instincts. As much as the other Marauders liked to tease him about it, it came in handy.</p><p>"No." Asteria shook her head and scrunched her nose. "I need to be brave. I may not be a Gryffindor, but I can do this."</p><p>"Hello, boys, ready for the lesson on patronus charms later today?" Professor Harrison walked up to the group and Asteria froze.</p><p>"Holy fucking hell- I need to go." And with that, she floated out of the hall so fast, you could hardly see her, just hear her cursing under her breath.</p><p>Professor Harrison smiled. "I knew her when I was in school!" Then frowned. "Tragic story, really."</p><p>The Marauders had never really thought about their Professor's age, but now they could see that maybe he could have been classmates with her. He looked to be about 35 or so.</p><p>Professor Harrison shook his head to refocus. "Anyway, ready for the lesson?"</p><p>"As ready as we'll ever be, Professor!" Peter answered. James, Sirius, and Remus were too busy watching Asteria make a run for it to be paying attention.</p><p>When Professor Harrison walked away, Peter tapped his friends' shoulders.</p><p>"Uh... guys? Who was that ghost?"</p><p>James turned back around. "You haven't met Asteria?"</p><p>"No..."</p><p>"Oh. Well she's probably the nicest and most understanding ghost here. She's basically resident therapist and hufflebuddy. I'll introduce you sometime. But right now, we need to go find her and see what that was all about."</p><p>Sirius turned back to the group as well. "What house was Professor Harrison in when he went to hogwarts?"</p><p>"Gryffindor, I think. Why?"</p><p>Sirius thought back to a conversation he had with Asteria once a while ago and laughed. "I know what this is about."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Flashback</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"Asteria, do you have any advice on how I could get Remus? Any at all? I'm hopeless."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius and Asteria were sitting in the room of requirement, as usual, in the middle of the night. Sirius was pining over Remus and Asteria was trying to help him where she could. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, Sirius, but I'm even more of a hopeless romantic than you are. I don't think I can help you in that department."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's no way you're more hopeless than me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah? Try me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's your most tragic experience with a crush?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asteria thought for a moment, twirling her ghost wand between her fingers. "Ooh! Ok this one is very hopeless, and ends very sad but I don't want any pity, ok? I'm over it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius laughed. "Alright! Go ahead."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well there was this guy in my year, a Gryffindor, that I had a massive crush on for all five years I attended Hogwarts. During the fifth year, when I entered the tournament, I figured it was as good a time as any to ask him out - y'know, in case I died - so I was walking up to ask him and I heard some people laughing behind me. I turned around and looked at them, confused, and they just laughed harder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I figured they were being stupid so I walked up to this guy and started talking to him. When I'm nervous, I look at my hands while I talk, so I was looking at my hands and I saw hair growing all over them. Hair growing on my hands is something that happens when I'm transforming, so of course it scared the living shit out of me and I started screaming and ran away. Some Slytherin bitch that my best friend had a problem with must have put a potion in my drink or something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Later, when the potion wore off, I went to apologize to him for screaming and running off like that. Unfortunately, I tripped over someone's foot on my way over to him and fell to the ground. When I'm in pain like stubbing my toe or something, I don't make human pain noises, I yelp. It's a wolf thing I guess. Anyway, I yelped and got laughed at again, of course. Lucky for me, I literally had the best best friend in the world. Her name was Maria and she was in Slytherin. She was so protective over me, she hexed every single person who laughed at me to throw up slugs for a whole day." Asteria stopped and giggled for a second. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anyways, he already thought I was super weird at that point, but the tipping point was when he asked me to pass him a serving dish at dinner. It was Christmas break and there weren't many people there so we were allowed to share tables between houses, so I took a risk and sat with him. He asked me to pass him the serving dish, but I couldn't, because the dishes are made of silver. I hesitated, and he noticed. Somehow, his voice came into my head and he said, 'you can't touch it, can you?' And I was super confused. Turned out he was a vampire. Crazy, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anyway, we talked about dark creature things for the rest of dinner. I thought my pumpkin juice tasted weird that night but drank it anyway and... well you know the rest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sirius was shocked. "Asteria, that's terrible. I'm so sorry-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oi!" Asteria interrupted him and waved her wand in his face. "I said no pity, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>End of flashback</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Sirius went after Asteria with Remus trailing behind him, leaving a confused James and Peter in the great hall.</p><p>Remus speed walked to catch up with Sirius. "What happened, Sirius? Why was she so scared?"</p><p>"Not scared," Sirius looked around for any sign of Asteria. "Embarrassed. Aha!" He pointed to the end of the hallway just as her ghostly cloak whipped around the corner.</p><p>The boys ran after her until they ended up in the room of requirement, completely unable to breath.</p><p>Sirius threw his hands up. "Asteria, come on! I know he's that guy you were talking about. The one you fancied?"</p><p>Asteria floated down through the ceiling and sunk to the floor. "That was so embarrassing! He hasn't seen me since... well, since my dead body was pulled out of the maze!" Her head dropped to her hands.</p><p>Remus sat down next to her on the floor. "Asteria, he looked happy to see you. Probably a little sad, because you're dead, but still happy."</p><p>Sirius sat down on her other side. "Yeah! I think he missed you."</p><p>She sniffed. "You really think so?"</p><p>Remus nodded. "Looked like it!"</p><p>Asteria hummed and wiped at her eyes. Sirius wished he could hug her or hold her hand, anything to comfort her.</p><p>"Why don't you come back to the Gryffindor dorms with us tonight! At least for a couple hours. We're having game night, it could be fun!"</p><p>"It would take my mind off of things..." Asteria nodded. "Alright, I'll come."</p><p>The three of them stood up and started walking back to the great hall, discussing how much fun the game night would be.</p><p>Boy, were they wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Step 11: Time Travel is Bullshit... Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeah... Remus is clumsy as fuck</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, Rem, truth or dare?" James pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey, which had veritaserum in it, and swished it around.</p><p>"Dare." Too many incriminating secrets could be spilled if he picked truth.</p><p>"Y'know that golden necklace thing Lily has on sometimes when she just appears in class?" Remus nodded.</p><p>"Steal it."</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes. "Prongs, this isn't a good way to keep her as your girlfriend."</p><p>James waved a dismissive hand in Remus' direction. "Irrelevant. Now go steal it."</p><p>Remus sighed and crept away for his mission.</p><p>He came back ten minutes later, covered in mud and what looked like pillow fuzz, but holding the golden necklace nonetheless.</p><p>"I'm going to return this to Lily now because it is very dangerous and she is pissed at me. This is a time turner and if any of you touch it we could be transported to Merlin knows when. So don't tou-"</p><p>Then Remus tripped.</p><p>And he dropped the time turner.</p><p>And it broke.</p><p>And the Marauders (plus Lily, who had chased Remus into the boys dorm trying to get her necklace back) rushed to help him. The full moon was the next night and he was in a fragile state.</p><p>And they were just in time to get sucked into a time portal that stuck them in 1954.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Bloody hell, James, what did you do?!"</p><p>"I haven't done anything, Lily! Don't throw that book at m- OUCH!"</p><p>"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"</p><p>Remus got down from where he had landed on top of a shelf in what looked like a broom closet and patted his two friends' shoulders. They were all cramped in the small room together and all that was in there was a shelf of books for Lily to throw at James.</p><p>"If you'll think about the situation again, I think you'll see that I'm the one who landed us here."</p><p>Lily stopped throwing books at James and turned to Remus with her hands on her hips.</p><p>"And who dared you to take my time turner?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Exactly." Another book flew at James' head.</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes and walked out of the room into the next room over, which seemed to be the Hufflepuff common room. On the other side of the, otherwise empty, common room, a Hufflepuff girl was sitting on what looked like a very comfortable couch, humming and reading. She looked to be in about fourth year.</p><p>Remus tapped the brunette girl on the shoulder. "Excuse me, what's the date?"</p><p>She looked up and smiled. "March 27th, 1954!"</p><p>"Ok, thanks!"</p><p>Her hair turned pink, startling Remus. "Happy to help!" She looked down at his robes and saw the Gryffindor crest. "Are you lost?"</p><p>"A bit, yes."</p><p>"Gryffindor dorm rooms are down that corridor," she pointed towards the exit of the room. "Up a couple flights of staircases, and then you'll start to see some other Gryffindors walking around. I think if you follow their general direction eventually you'll find the portrait of Elizabeth and you can say the password to her and she'll let you in. I'm pretty sure the password is nargles right now."</p><p>Remus, of course, knew how to get to the common room, but he wanted to be polite. "Thank you! Uh... who's Elizabeth?"</p><p>"Everyone else just calls her The Fat Lady, but I asked what her name was one day and she said Elizabeth, so that's what I call her."</p><p>Remus nodded and smiled. "Got it. Thanks!"</p><p>"No problem! See y'a later!"</p><p>Remus walked back over to his friends, who were still bickering.</p><p>"... we see our past or future selves, everything could be ruined! This is all your fault, James!"</p><p>"Merlin, Lily, I'm sorry!"</p><p>"SORRY ISNT GOOD ENOUGH!"</p><p>Peter walked over to Remus with Sirius following close behind him and made a 'they're crazy' motion towards James and Lily. "So, what's the date?"</p><p>"March 27th, 1954."</p><p>"Bloody hell!"</p><p>James, who was hiding from Lily behind Sirius, poked his head out. "What is it, Pete? When are we?"</p><p>"March 27th, 1954!"</p><p>James' face lit up, forgetting about the books being chucked at him for the moment.</p><p>"My birthday!"</p><p>Lily threw a box, that looked like it had held a present earlier in the day, at him. It must have been someone else's birthday as well. "WELL HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMES! WE'RE STUCK IN 1954!"</p><p>James ducked behind the couch. "At least we don't exist in this timeline so we can't ruin everything!"</p><p>"MERLIN, James, you arrogant toe-rag!"</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>As the group walked through the corridors to the headmaster's office, Remus thought about the girl he had met in the common room.</p><p>She was a Hufflepuff, a metamorphagus, and reminded him a lot of...</p><p>"Asteria!"</p><p>Remus froze, causing the rest of the group to stop too. Sirius walked over to him and leaned on his shoulder.</p><p>"What's up, Rem? What about Asteria?"</p><p>"That was Asteria! In the common room! It's 1954, right?" James, Sirius, and Peter nodded. "That's Asteria's fourth year! The year before the tournament!"</p><p>James nodded. "You're right! That was her!"</p><p>Just then, a stern looking girl walked up to them. She had a pin on her sweater that said 'head girl' and she looked to be in seventh year.</p><p>"What are you doing still in the corridor? You should be in class!"</p><p>James rolled his eyes. "We're on our way to see the headmaster, <em>madame.</em>" He did a dramatic bow with the word madame and attempted to walk past her. She grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him back to the group.</p><p>"I don't want to have to give you detention Mr..."</p><p>"Potter. And you are?"</p><p>"Minerva McGonagall."</p><p>Sirius gasped from where he was standing with his arm around Remus. "Minnie, my love, is it really you?"</p><p>"Don't call me Minnie. Go to class."</p><p>McGonagall walked past them and down the corridor to usher other students to class. Another girl walked up to them wearing Slytherin robes, looking to be in about fourth year. She had dark skin and had her black hair in two French braids reaching her shoulders. She was pretty tall as well.</p><p>"I heard you talking about Asteria." She crossed her arms and scowled. "People can be quite rude to her and I hope you are not part of those people."</p><p>"No no of course not! Asteria is a very lovely person." Remus smiled at who he could only assume was Maria.</p><p>Maria smiled back. "Good. I'm Maria, and you are?"</p><p>Lily came forward and shook Maria's hand. "I'm Lily, and this is James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter." She gestured to each of them as she said their names.</p><p>Maria waved to each of them. "Pleasure to meet you. Sorry if I came off as rude at first, I get protective over my friends. But I'm a really nice person once you get to know me!"</p><p>A Gryffindor boy came up behind Maria and bumped her shoulder with his. "Still trying to figure out the phenomenon that is why you're in Slytherin? You'd be a much better fit in Gryffindor, I think."</p><p>Maria rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Shove off, Harrison. If nothing you have to say is useful, don't say anything."</p><p>He raised his hands and backed away. "Just trying to see if Asteria is ok! She seemed sick today, she looked really pale."</p><p>"It's none of your business. If she wants to tell you things about her life, she will. Now back away before I hex you."</p><p>He backed down the corridor, waving goodbye and blowing a sarcastic kiss at Maria on his way around the corner.</p><p>Maria turned back to the group. "Sorry about him. That's Leo Harrison, and he's an arrogant toe-rag." Lily looked pointedly at James when Maria said this. "And I really don't know why I'm in Slytherin! I suppose it's just because of my family. All idiot Slytherins. I hate the lot of them. I'd much rather be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff with Asteria, but I guess my blood overpowers my personality."</p><p>Sirius nodded. "Relatable."</p><p>Peter looked down the corridor after Leo. "Does he like you? It seemed like he did."</p><p>"I sure hope he doesn't. That would be terrible!" She shuddered. "Besides, Asteria fancies him, which I think is stupid. Hopefully he develops in some way that makes him not so terrible if they ever get together."</p><p>The group heard a faint voice behind them saying, "Maria! We're gonna be late for Herbology!" They turned to see Asteria waving from the end of the corridor.</p><p>Maria said goodbye to the Marauders (plus Lily, who was basically an honorary Marauder at this point) and ran after Asteria.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"So we've met Asteria and Maria and young Minnie and Professor Harrison. What else can we do in 1954?"</p><p>"Dunno." Remus popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth. "You two," he gestured at James and Sirius, "will probably just go off to prank someone."</p><p>"Sounds about right. Now, considering we don't know the headmaster in this year, I think our best bet is Minnie." James attempted to lay on top of Sirius, who was laying on top of Remus, in the Room of Requirement, which was set up as a comfortable living room. Sirius shoved him to the floor and snuggled closer to Remus, so James moved to sit next to Lily on the floor. Across from them, Peter was sitting in a comfy chair.</p><p>"Will you drop that stupid nickname? And Merlin, please get to class!"</p><p>The four boys (plus Lily) turned to see McGonagall standing in the doorway.</p><p>"How did you get through the door?"</p><p>"Head girl privileges. I can get into the Room of Requirement at any time. Now what am I your best bet for?"</p><p>The boys looked at Lily, seeing as she was the best bet for explaining the situation best. Lily rolled her eyes and stood to be in front of McGonagall.</p><p>"You see, this idiot," she pointed at James, "dared this slightly less idiot," she pointed at Remus, "to steal my time turner. Of course, the clumsiest git of the group had to be the one to grab it. He tripped on his way into our common room, with me following behind him, and the five of us got sucked into a time portal and transported here. We were originally in 1976."</p><p>Remus stepped forward then. "We know that's a lot to take in, but we really do need your help."</p><p>McGonagall nodded along the whole time, despite how insane the situation was.</p><p>"So... you need a time turner to return to 1976?"</p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Step 11.5: Time Travel is Definitely Not Bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TIME TRAVEL IS NOT BULLSHIT I REPEAT TIME TRAVEL IS NOT BULLSHIT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She nodded. "I suppose I can help you. The ministry banned production of year-travel time turners, but the school has two left. I have one from a mission that the headmaster sent me on and the assistant headmistress has the other one. You can use mine, as long as you're out of here quickly!"</p><p>"Thank you so much, Pro- I mean, Minerva."</p><p>"I know you were going to say Professor. I'm not surprised, honestly." Minerva turned to the door. "I'll just go grab it and bring it here then."</p><p>Sirius flopped dramatically back down onto the couch, right on top of Remus, knocking the wind out of him. "But I'm so booooored, Minnie! Can we go somewhere?"</p><p>Minerva groaned and rubbed her temple in exasperation. "Fine! But if you cause any trouble, I will kill you."</p><p>Sirius, James, and Peter raised their right hands. "I solemnly swear to cause no trouble."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"It wasn't my fault!"</p><p>"YES IT BLOODY WELL WAS, S. LUPIN! AND YOU TOO, POTTER AND PETTIGREW! YOU'RE SUCH IDIOTS!"</p><p>"Tell me about it! I have to live with them every day!"</p><p>"DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED, LUPIN, YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED THEM! SAME GOES TO YOU, EVANS!"</p><p>"Isn't this just another reason to give us the time turner and get us out of here?"</p><p>"I hardly think that transfiguring Mr. Riddle's tie into the giant squid is reason to give you a time turner, Potter. He could have died! It started to strangle him!"</p><p>Sirius stifled a giggle on Remus's shoulder. Minerva scowled at him, only causing him to laugh more.</p><p>"He- he looked so funny though-" he broke down in laughter, bringing James and Peter with him. Even Lily and Remus were laughing along, as much as they tried to hide it.</p><p>Minerva resisted the urge to scream and hex one of them, and put the time turner in Lily's hand instead.</p><p>"Get. Out. Of. My. Timeline. NOW!"</p><p>Lily put the necklace around her and the Marauders' necks and turned it the correct amount of times to get them back to 1976.</p><p>Just as everything was fading out of view and into a bright white light, a Slytherin boy with dark brown hair came into the corridor they were in. Sirius recognized him immediately as Tom Riddle. After all, he wouldn't be a part of The Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black if he didn't recognize Tom or Voldemort. To be fair, he wasn't a part of their family anymore, but still.</p><p>"Oi! Tommy!"</p><p>The boy looked up from a leather bound notebook he was writing in when he heard Sirius' voice.</p><p>"Hiss hiss bitch!"</p><p>Then the group disappeared.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Marlene was sitting with Dorcas in the Gryffindor common room, just talking in front of the fire.</p><p>Then Sirius landed on top of her.</p><p>All the other Marauders (including Lily) landed in various places around the room. Remus landed on top of the coffee table, Lily landed in front of the fireplace, James landed on the window sill, and Peter landed on the floor behind the couch.</p><p>Once the room calmed down, Remus said, "Oi! That's my boyfriend, Marlene!" At the same time Dorcas said, "What the hell, Sirius! You're already dating Remus, you don't need to take my girlfriend as well!"</p><p>Marlene shoved a giggling Sirius to the floor and said, "Where were you? You've been gone for a day!"</p><p>Remus froze where he was trying to get Sirius off of the floor. "A day?"</p><p>"Yeah why?"</p><p>"What time is it?"</p><p>Dorcas frowned and put a hand on Remus' arm. "It's 6:34pm. Is something wrong? Are you ok?"</p><p>"Gotta go! Have Lily tell you what happened!" Remus sprinted for the door with James, Sirius, and Peter following close behind.</p><p>Marlene and Dorcas turned expectantly to Lily, who started telling the story.</p><p>If Lily didn't keep their attention on her, they would have looked out the window to see a wolf, stag, dog, and rat running into the forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Step 12: Go Out With Remus Lupin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Sirius go on a date</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a couple things:<br/>1. we're pretending the Beatles are still together<br/>2. we're also pretending that Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa still go to Hogwarts at this time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Professor Harrison, I need your help."</p><p>"Well that's what I'm here for! What's up?"</p><p>"It's a secret, so you can't tell anyone. Especially not Remus."</p><p>"Are you in trouble with the law?"</p><p>"Always, but that's beside the point."</p><p>"Alright then, what is it?"</p><p>"I need date ideas."</p><p>Professor Harrison laughed. "You? You, Sirius Lupin-Potter-Pettigrew, need a date idea? From what I've heard, you've taken half the school on dates."</p><p>"Ok well when we went back to 1954 and saw you, Asteria told us at lunch that you'd dated half the school too, and you were in fourth year! I just need help."</p><p>Professor Harrison sighed. "Alright, fine. You can't use past-me against me for everything, you know."</p><p>"Says who?"</p><p>"Do you want help with your date or not?"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. So, ideas?"</p><p>"Yes, I have an idea and I think you're going to like it."</p><p>Sirius grinned. "Good. You think Remus will like it too?"</p><p>"Does Remus like the Beatles?"</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Do you like the Beatles?"</p><p>Remus sighed and closed his book. "Didn't we just have this conversation like two days ago? Yes I like the Beatles, who doesn't?"</p><p>"Good. See y'a!"</p><p>"Sirius, what-" Sirius ran out of the dorm room, leaving a confused Remus behind.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"He likes the Beatles!" Sirius ran into Professor Harrison's classroom yelling.</p><p>Professor Harrison and his twenty students looked up from their desks. He was trying his hardest not to laugh as he said, "Sirius, meet my class. Class, meet Sirius."</p><p>Sirius stopped and looked around the classroom. There was a whole classroom full of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years staring at him.</p><p>He backed towards the door. "Sorry, sir. I'll come back later!" He turned and left, running into the door frame on the way out.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Remus was walking in the direction Sirius had gone to make sure he didn't strangle anyone. He only left a room that fast if he was really excited, really upset, or really mad.</p><p>He was rounding a corner going towards the great hall when he ran into a tall woman who was probably in her mid-30s. The woman apologized and began to walk away, but hesitated and turned around. She had dark skin and long braids and was dressed in dark red dress robes. She had a strikingly similar resemblance to...</p><p>"Maria? Is that you?"</p><p>Her face lit up with recognition. "Remus! Remus Lupin! I haven't seen you in twenty years!"</p><p>"You remember me?"</p><p>"Well of course I do! It's not every day a group of time travelers show up at your school! We weren't sure that you were time travelers, of course, but Asteria had some believable points on why it would make sense. We used to talk about you guys all the time until..." Maria's sentence trailed off and her smile faded, but she cleared her throat and forced a smile onto her face.</p><p>"Enough of that. How are you?" she put an arm around his shoulder and walked with him, as if they were old friends (which they technically were).</p><p>"Pretty good!" Remus smiled at her. "It's lovely to see you again!"</p><p>"Lovely to see you t-"</p><p>"AUNT ANTHEIA!!"</p><p>Maria whipped around and grinned. "ANDY!"</p><p>Andromeda Black flew into her Aunt's arms and hugged her tightly. They hadn't seen each other in a long time, not since Maria had been disowned.</p><p>Remus tilted his head to the side. "Antheia?"</p><p>Maria just waved her hand dismissively. "Terrible name given to me by my family. Of course everyone in the family is forced by a curse to call me Antheia, but everyone else calls me Maria."</p><p>Andromeda finally let go of her Aunt and started talking to her. "It's been so long! When did I last see you? Was it in 1965?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so! The last time it was legal was in 1956 though." Maria laughed, and sounded a lot happier than the last time Andromeda saw her. "After those idiots disowned me and banned me from seeing you again, of course we had to break the law to see each other. It's just too bad they caught us!"</p><p>Remus laughed along with them. He decided he should probably go and let them catch up, but as he was walking away, he realized something.</p><p>If Maria was Andromeda's aunt, didn't that mean she was related to Sirius as well?</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Maria and Andromeda were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't hear Andromeda's sisters walk up to them until Bellatrix cleared her throat.</p><p>"Hello, blood-traitor."</p><p>"Hello, asshole."</p><p>Bellatrix turned to Andromeda. "You know, if you keep associating with blood-traitors and muggles, you'll get disowned."</p><p>Andromeda smiled sweetly. "That would be lovely, thank you. I've had enough of our family. Even if you don't like Ted, I do."</p><p>Maria bumped Andromeda's shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows. "Who's Ted?"</p><p>Andromeda laughed and led Maria away from her sisters, who were muttering about blood-traitors and family disgraces under their breath.</p><p>Andromeda was leading Maria through the Defense Against The Dark Arts corridor when she saw Sirius walking away from them at the end of it. She pulled Maria's sleeve and ran after Sirius.</p><p>"Ooh, you'll love Sirius! He reminds me so much of you! Even got disowned, just like you, a couple years ago. Oi, Sirius! Slow down!"</p><p>Sirius turned around and grinned. "Hey, Dromeda! Released from our horrible family yet?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, no. But look who I found! It's Aunt Antheia! The one I've told you about!"</p><p>Maria held out her hand for him to shake and smiled. "Since you're not part of the family anymore, same as me, you'll be able to call me by my preferred name. I'm Maria, pleasure to meet you."</p><p>Sirius' jaw dropped. "Maria?!"</p><p>Maria's eyes widened. "Sirius?! From 1954? I completely forgot you were there!"</p><p>Sirius waved a hand, still grinning. "It's fine. Wouldn't expect you to know me anyway, seeing as we never met before you got disowned. What'd you do anyway?"</p><p>"Oh, best friends with werewolves and 'blood-traitors', refusing to date my cousin, the usual. What about you?"</p><p>"Literally exactly the same thing. How is that possible?"</p><p>Andromeda laughed with them. "See, I knew you'd get along!"</p><p>Maria slung an arm around each her niece and nephew. "So how about the rest of the family? How's my dear brother Alphard doing?"</p><p>Sirius' face fell as Andromeda answered, "Well, he graduated, but you know that. He got disowned, as expected. And then... uh... he died."</p><p>Maria frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry I brought it up."</p><p>Sirius shrugged. "It's ok. It was a while ago. Plus, he saved my life even after death so he still lives on in spirit. Merlin, that sounds cheesy."</p><p>Maria laughed, and they continued walking. "And how about the lovely Walburga and Cygnus?" She mimed throwing up, making her niece and nephew laugh.</p><p>"As horrible as ever. Anyway, what're you doing here?"</p><p>"Came to see Asteria, of course! I come to see her as often as I can."</p><p>Sirius brightened up at that. "My friends and I have been visiting her frequently!"</p><p>Maria smiled. "That's good. I did notice that she seemed less lonely lately whenever I came to visit."</p><p>Just then, the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom door opened and students flooded out, follows by Professor Harrison, who spotted Maria immediately.</p><p>"Mrs. Harrison! Lovely to see you!"</p><p>Maria rolled her eyes. "You're still an arrogant toe-rag."</p><p>"Maybe I am, but I'm also an arrogant toe-rag who's younger brother you married and had children with."</p><p>"Touché."</p><p>Andromeda and Sirius just giggled throughout the whole interaction, until Professor Harrison noticed them.</p><p>"Well, Andromeda, you should be heading to potions, and you, Maria, should be going to see Asteria. Say hi to her for me will you? And I believe you had a question for me, Sirius?"</p><p>Sirius nodded and followed Professor Harrison into his classroom. He shut the door behind him and sat down in front of his teacher's desk.</p><p>"Remus likes the Beatles."</p><p>"I gathered that."</p><p>"What'd you need to know that for?"</p><p>"Your date with him. I'm going to call in a favor with my brother.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Professor Harrison caught up to Maria in the courtyard and walked beside her, planning on going back to her house.</p><p>She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Here to ask me out again? Sorry to break it to you, but I'm married. To your brother."</p><p>"No, no, I just need to talk to Georgie. Ask him for a favor. He owes me, remember?"</p><p>Maria laughed and nodded. "I still can't believe you held off the paparazzi for him."</p><p>"I knew I'd need a favor some day, and here we are! I need a favor! It is one day!"</p><p>Maria put her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright! You can come back to the house for a bit. What're you doing, anyway?"</p><p>"Helping your nephew get a date."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>The Harrison house was crazy, as a house usually is when you have a set of five-year-old twins, a full band, and two (mostly) sane people running around. The twins, Willow and Bette, were pulling all the cushions off of the couch at that moment.</p><p>Maria closed the door behind her and called into the large house, "George, Willow, Bette, I'm home! And I brought Uncle Leo with me!"</p><p>The twins sprinted around the corner and grabbed onto Leo's legs.</p><p>"Uncle Leo!!!"</p><p>"Hello! It's been too long since I saw you two! Wow, look how tall you've gotten! I'd say you're catching up to my height."</p><p>The two girls giggled and dragged Leo into the play room just as George walked in and hugged his wife and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Hello, darling."</p><p>"Hi, love. Leo insisted on coming along because he needs a favor. He reminded me of 'the great paparazzi take over of 1964' when I asked him why."</p><p>George laughed and walked towards the playroom. "Better go rescue him from the twins, then."</p><p>Once Leo got away from his nieces and explained the favor he needed, George agreed right away.</p><p>"Of course we'll do it! I don't even need to ask them, I know they'll say yes."</p><p>Leo hugged his brother and thanked him, said goodbye to Maria and the twins, and apparated back to Hogsmeade. The Harrison family might have been muggles (mostly, they still weren't sure about Bette and Willow), but they were used to magic things after having been surrounded by magic people their whole lives.</p><p>As soon as Professor Harrison got back into Hogwarts, Sirius ran up to him and attacked him with questions.</p><p>"Did they say yes? Did they say no? What day will it be on? How do I ask Remus? When-"</p><p>"Sirius! Let me explain, ok?" Sirius nodded. "They said yes and tomorrow works. All you need to do is find a way to get Remus to my classroom at noon tomorrow. You can eat lunch with them after the concert, ok?"</p><p>Sirius nodded quickly. "Yes! Thank you, Professor Harrison!" Then he ran off. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>It was 11:53am the next day, and Sirius had no idea how to get Remus to the Defense classroom.</p><p>He couldn't stop bouncing his leg at lunch, to the point that James had to hold him steady again. James was concerned for his best friend, because Sirius was hardly ever this anxious, and when he was, it usually had to do with Remus.</p><p>"What's up, mate? You've been glancing between the doors and the clock for like five minutes."</p><p>"I have to get Remus to the Defense classroom. I have a surprise. But he's not even here yet and we have to be there in," <em>11:54am.</em> "six minutes."</p><p>"Oh, well I was expecting something worse than that!" James smirked. "You're not pregnant, are you?"</p><p>Sirius shoved James off of the bench and crossed his arms, continuing to bounce his leg.</p><p>James stood up and brushed off his pants. "Well let's go find him instead of moping around here!"</p><p>Sirius sighed and stood up. "He's under the tree by the black lake."</p><p>"Alright then, let's go!"</p><p>Sirius and James found Remus and, with quite a bit of protesting, dragged him to be standing just outside of Professor Harrison's classroom at 11:59am exactly.</p><p>James let go of Remus and walked back down the corridor. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He winked and left.</p><p>Sirius checked the time again.</p><p>
  <em>12pm</em>
</p><p>"Ok, Remus. Close your eyes. You're gonna like this, promise."</p><p>Remus closed his eyes and Sirius guided him into the classroom, where the Beatles were waiting. He shut the door behind them and Professor Harrison put up silencing charms. Sirius was in awe of being in the presence of the Beatles, but he kept his focus on Remus, making sure he didn't hurt himself. The full moon had been the night before, so Remus wasn't at his most agile.</p><p>"Ok, Remus, open your eyes!"</p><p>Sirius had Remus' back facing the makeshift stage, so Remus was confused about what they were doing at first, but he turned around and promptly dropped his books.</p><p>George Harrison elbowed Paul McCartney out of the way and walked up to the microphone.</p><p>"Hello, Remus! I'm George, your teacher's brother. It's nice to meet you!"</p><p>Paul pushed him back out of the way and jumped off of the stage, walking up to Remus. He stuck out a hand and said, "Paul McCartney. From what I've heard about you and your boyfriend, you guys are really cool, so it's nice to meet you!"</p><p>Remus was in shock. "Nice to... nice to meet you too, Merlin you're the Beatles. The Beatles are right here. Sirius how-"</p><p>Sirius pointed to Professor Harrison. "Thank Professor Harrison! He's the one with a famous brother!"</p><p>They all laughed and George took a sarcastic bow as Paul climbed back up onto the stage, counting off the band.</p><p>"One, two, three, four!"</p><p>
  <em>"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tomorrow I'll miss you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Remember I'll always be true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And then while I'm away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll write home every day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'll send all my loving to you."</em>
</p><p>Remus and Sirius danced and sang along, very much enjoying the private concert. Remus was thinking the whole time about how lucky he was to have met Sirius.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll pretend I am kissing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The lips I am missing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And hope that my dreams will come true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And then while I'm away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll write home every day</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I'll send all my loving to you."</em>
</p><p>Sirius had helped pick the songs for the Beatles to play. All My Loving had been his absolute first choice, because he knew that was Remus' favorite. He was so happy to be with Remus and he wanted everything to be perfect.</p><p>
  <em>"All my loving</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I will send to you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>All my loving</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Darling, I'll be true."</em>
</p><p>The Beatles went through the rest of the verses and played other songs, including If I Fell, Ask Me Why, Twist And Shout, A Hard Day's Night, and I Wanna Be Your Man.</p><p>They got to eat lunch with the Beatles after, even inviting James, Peter, and Lily to join them, and had loads of fun. Sirius was very proud of his date planning and very grateful for Professor Harrison's help.</p><p>Remus thought it was safe to say that it was the best day of his entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Step 13: Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10/31/81</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the worst day of his entire fucking life.</p><p>He had thought that being a werewolf and having to transform once a month was the most painful thing he would ever have to go through, but he was sorely mistaken. This was the most painful thing.</p><p>One minute he had been sitting in Minerva's living room, having tea with her, Poppy, and Maria, and the next he got the most terrible news of his entire life. He dropped his tea cup, not caring that it shattered when it hit the ground.</p><p>It was one thing to hear that there had been an attempted murder on two of your best friends and their child.</p><p>It was another thing to hear that the murderer was none other than your boyfriend.</p><p>Remus couldn't move. He couldn't hear or see. He just sat there, staring at the letter in his shaking hands. He vaguely heard Minerva asking what was the matter and felt Poppy take the letter out of his hands. He barely even registered it when Maria sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. He couldn't even talk to Asteria, who had been called in to see if he would communicate.</p><p>This was the worst pain he had ever been in.</p><p>Of course there was the good news that Lord Voldemort had been killed in the attempt at murder and the Potters had survived, but Sirius had betrayed him. Sirius had betrayed all of them. And he killed Peter in the process.</p><p>Poor innocent Peter, never hurt anyone unless there was serious reason to.</p><p>This, Remus had decided, was the single worst day of his life.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Sirius stood in shock in the front hallway of the Potters' house. His best friend lay motionless on the floor in front of him.</p><p>"Oh no oh no oh no fuck no Merlin please say the protective spells worked..." Sirius shakily pulled his wand out of his sleeve and muttered the spell that would put the reversal charms into effect. James continued to lay motionless. Sirius broke down.</p><p>"Fuck it's all my fault. I killed them. They're dead because of me. I did this. Fuck." He dropped his head into his hands and crumpled to the ground, shaking with sobs.</p><p>"Thank you for the confession, Mr. Black. You will now be taken into custody of the Ministry of Magic under charges of murder and association with you-know-who." A voice said behind him. Sirius froze, made a split second decision, then ran up the stairs, ministry officials chasing him.</p><p>"Lily, Lily please be ok! Harry, are you alive? Oh thank Merlin you're alive." Sirius kissed the top of the crying baby's head. "Lily? Lily, love, please wake up. Lily?" The nursery door broke down and Sirius made a run for it.</p><p>He jumped out the window, landing on his flying motorcycle, and chased after Peter, letting his odd sense of knowing where his best friends were at all times guide him. He landed on a random muggle street and saw Peter at the end.</p><p>"YOU!" He shouted at Peter and ran after him. "YOU TRAITOR! THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"</p><p>Peter cowered in the corner that Sirius had backed him into. There was a crowd of muggles surrounding them now.</p><p>"I-I h-had no c-choice." Peter slipped his wand out of his sleeve. "What would you have done?"</p><p>"I WOULD HAVE DIED BEFORE I BETRAYED MY FRIENDS!" Sirius pointed his wand at Peter's neck, prepared to hurt him the way he had hurt the Potters, but Peter disappeared. All that remained where he was standing was a finger.</p><p>Then Sirius was surrounded by Ministry officials.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Remus still wondered whether it was his fault.</p><p>He wasn't sure why it would be his fault, but he felt that something he did had lead to this.</p><p>He missed Sirius.</p><p>He knew he shouldn't, considering Sirius was a murderer, but it had been two months and the feelings wouldn't go away. Remus had tried to get rid of his feelings, but nothing worked. He was so in love still.</p><p>James and Lily had woken up about a month and a half ago with no recollection of what happened. They remembered making Sirius their secret keeper, hiding in the house, putting up protection spells, and everything up until the night of October 30th, 1981, the night before the attack. Miraculously, the unborn baby that the Potters had yet to tell anyone about survived.</p><p>When the ministry officials caught Sirius, he received no trial. Remus thought that was rather unfair, for he still struggled to believe that Sirius would betray James and Lily like that, then kill Peter. But the evidence and Sirius' "confession" was final for the ministry. He was locked up as soon as they caught him.</p><p>James and Lily were transferred to St. Mungos and put in the long term care ward until they woke up, then they were transferred to memory recovery. Despite their best efforts, the nurses and doctors were unable to recover the memories from those two days, so James and Lily were sent home.</p><p>Harry seemed to be fine, physically at least, except for one thing. There was a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt on his head.</p><p>No one was really sure how he survived the killing curse and defeated you-know-who, all in one night and as a one year old, but he and his parents quickly became famous and known as, "the three who lived." Sirius also quickly became famous and known as, "the psycho who tried to kill two of his best friends and succeeded in killing another one of them, leaving the last one all alone."</p><p>Everyone noticed how hard of a time Remus was having and tried to cheer him up, but nothing worked. He spent all day looking at old pictures from photo albums and memories in a pensive of the happier times when they were all together. When they nearly exploded Zonkos, when James bought Sirius a rubber duck, meeting the Weasley twins, James and Lily's wedding, naming Harry. They were all bitter-sweet memories now, of course, but nonetheless, Remus looked through all of them while eating all the chocolate in a 20 mile radius.</p><p>Remus was still in pain, but it was fading.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Sirius slammed his head against the metal bars of his cell and wiped at his eyes furiously.</p><p>
  <em>No crying. You deserve this. This is your fault. </em>
</p><p>"Sirius, I swear to Salazar if you don't STOP THAT I WILL SET A DEMENTOR ON YOU!"</p><p>"Shut up, Bellatrix. I'm allowed to mope. This is my one year anniversary of being here." He sarcastically waved his hands in the air. "Woohoo."</p><p>Bellatrix groaned from the cell across from him. "I don't care. You better get used to it here. You're never getting out."</p><p>Sirius knew it was all his fault. He knew that if he had never told James and Lily to change secret keepers to Peter, none of this would have happened. Lily and James would still be alive, Remus wouldn't be left all alone, and Sirius wouldn't be stuck in this hell hole.</p><p>They didn't give him a trial, the idiots. They thought when he said it was all his fault that he was confessing to a murder, which he most definitely was not. They didn't even give him veritaserum to check. So so stupid.</p><p>Sirius banged his head against the wall again and sunk to the floor.</p><p>"I just have to ruin everything, don't I?" He laughed, sounding slightly maniacal. "I just have to destroy every single good thing that comes into my life."</p><p>"Yes, you do. Now shut the hell up, blood-traitor, you're giving me a headache."</p><p>Sirius needed an escape. He needed to not hurt so much anymore. So he turned into Padfoot and let the dog thoughts take over his mind, only lingering for a second on, <em>Pack? Play? Run?</em></p><p>
  <em>Moony?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh look you made it! sorry again lmao BUT IT'LL BE OK I SWEAR</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Step 14: Un-break That Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1993</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SEE I TOLD YOU IT'D GET BETTER</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, it had been a solid year since Remus cried over Sirius.</p><p>He was keeping count, just for fun. Not that crying was fun, he just needed something to do. Unfortunately, that day was October 31st, 1993. The 12th anniversary of Sirius going to Azkaban. And Remus really just needed a good cry.</p><p>It didn't help at all that Sirius had escaped Azkaban. Now his tears were mixed. There was love, sadness, and betrayal, but also anger and fear. Remus figured that Sirius had broken out to either finish the Potters or come after Remus.</p><p>
  <em>He wouldn't kill me. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Would he?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>So he sat in his office that branched off from the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom and he cried, his body shaking with the violence of the sobs. He was just calming down and about to leave the room when the cupboard in the corner clicked open, as if it were a sign for him to look inside. So he walked over and pulled the door open.</p><p>Inside it was a stash of Sirius' stuff. On top of that stash was a note in Lily's loopy handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remus,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know you want to forget, but someday you'll want to remember. You don't have to go through everything right now, but we're here for you when you do. We love you so much, Remus.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus just stared in the closet. He couldn't get into this. Not today.</p><p>But there was a crinkled envelope on top of the pile that said, "<em>Remus</em>" on the front in Sirius' fancy pureblood-taught script. In the corner, the date, "<em>21/12/75</em>" was written.</p><p>Remus reached a trembling hand out and picked up the envelope. As he walked back to his desk and sat on the chair, he hesitantly broke the seal of the envelope and pulled out a letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Remus, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm never going to send this letter, I just need to get some things off of my chest. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I think I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus sobbed and cast a silencing charm on his office. He definitely wasn't ready for this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think I have for a while now and just thought it was a best friends sort of thing. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>But now I know the truth. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus' tears blurred his eyes and he couldn't read the letter, so he blinked and let them fall, smudging the ink at the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love the way you blush when someone winks at you. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I love the way you laugh. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I love the way you tug on that one curl that hangs in front of your eyes when you're focusing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus let out a sad laugh. He had just been tugging on that one curl while reading the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love the way you wrinkle your nose. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I love that you have a million sweaters. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I love that you always scold us for getting in trouble, even though you're the one who gets us in trouble most of the time. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>I love that Padfoot and Moony get to play together on full moons.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus gave a small smile, fondly remembering the full moons they spent together as teenagers. There had been a particularly bad moon the night before and he remembered Moony asking where Padfoot was. This sent him on a fresh wave of sobs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I love you, Remus. Lycanthropy and all. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I can't tell you. I can't ruin our friendship. If you ever do find out, I'm sorry. And I hope we can still be friends. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Sirius</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus decided that the Sirius who wrote this letter would never betray his friends.</p><p>He cried for a while longer, missing Sirius and the simpler time when they didn't have to worry about wars and who betrayed who. He cried until he heard a quiet knock on the door.</p><p>"Professor Lupin?"</p><p>He sniffed and wiped his eyes, closing the closet and taking down the silencing charm. "Y-yes?"</p><p>The door clicked open and Hermione Granger walked in.</p><p>"I, um, I came in a while ago to ask a question about the essay that Professor Snape assigned us today and I heard you in your office so I decided to wait until you came back out and, um, I heard you crying and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She took a step towards him and handed him a bar of chocolate. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, sir, I'm sorry."</p><p>Remus accepted the chocolate gratefully. "No, no, it's fine. I was just.... remembering, is all. Thank you for the chocolate. Now, what was your question on the assignment?"</p><p>Hermione placed the stack of books she'd been carrying down on the desk and took one off of the top.</p><p>
  <em>Dark Creatures And How To Identify Them. </em>
</p><p>"Well, I did some extra reading for the essay Professor Snape assigned us on Werewolves." She flipped the book open to page 394. "And... um... it might be a bold assumption, but... are you alright?"</p><p>Remus frowned. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"After the moon last night, are you alright?"</p><p>Remus dropped his chocolate and backed away from her. "You- I- I'm not-"</p><p>"It's ok, Professor Lupin. I know. I know you're a werewolf, and I don't mind at all. I won't tell anyone."</p><p>"You won't?"</p><p>She smiled. "No, of course not."</p><p>Remus decided that Hermione reminded him a lot of Lily in that moment, and smiled back. "Thank you. And by the way, I read your essay and you did a great job on pointing out how not all werewolves are blood thirsty maniacs."</p><p>Hermione laughed and picked up her stack of books. "Thank you, sir. I'll be on my way now, just wanted to make sure you were ok."</p><p>She left the room and Remus picked up his chocolate, breaking a piece off and popping it into his mouth, thinking how lucky he was.</p><p>In most cases, at least.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Later that year, Remus was sitting at his desk in his office biding time until he had to go out to the shrieking shack. He had the Marauders Map spread across the whole surface and a chocolate bar open for him to eat. He was looking around the map and seeing the usual, Dumbledore pacing in his study, George and Fred Weasley sneaking somewhere in the dungeons, Draco Malfoy on the Astronomy tower and...</p><p>Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in the shrieking shack?</p><p>His eyes trailed over the rest of the shrieking shack and he gasped, dropping his chocolate.</p><p>Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.</p><p>Remus couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He didn't know what he was supposed to feel, but he did know one thing.</p><p>He had to go and save someone. He wasn't sure who, but someone in that shack needed saving.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Sirius lay on the floor of the shrieking shack, his godson pointing his wand down at him in a threatening way. Sirius was trying so hard not to let his real emotions show through, but all he could see was James.</p><p>James who died because of Sirius, or so Sirius thought.</p><p>He decided the best way to cover up his real emotions was cracking a joke or comment.</p><p>"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" He chuckled.</p><p>Just then, the door burst open. "Expelliarmus!" The man in the doorway motioned for Harry to move and stepped forward to be in front of Sirius.</p><p>The love of Sirius' life stood above him, wand pointed at his heart.</p><p>"Well, well, Sirius, looking rather ragged, aren't we?" Remus was trying so hard to keep it together and not break down. "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within."</p><p>"Well, you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?"</p><p>In that moment, Remus knew Sirius would never betray them. He would never try to kill James and Lily. He was framed.</p><p>Remus pulled Sirius off of the ground and hugged him the tightest he'd ever hugged anyone in his entire life. He never wanted to let go.</p><p>Three teenagers and a rat stood on the other side of the room, shocked, but Remus and Sirius just ignored them.</p><p>"I missed you, so so much." Remus whispered so only Sirius could hear. "I love you."</p><p>Sirius buried his face in Remus' shoulder. "I love you too," he whispered back.</p><p>Sirius pulled away from the hug and looked Remus in the eyes. "I'm so sorry, Remus. It's all my fault they're dead. If I hadn't told them to make Peter secret keeper-"</p><p>"Sirius," Remus interrupted. "They're alive. James and Lily, they're alive."</p><p>Sirius let out a sigh of relief and hugged Remus again.</p><p>Harry gaped from the other side of the room.</p><p>"Um, what the fuck?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>only Sirius Merlin would tell a werewolf joke to his boyfriend after being in prison for 12 years</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Step 15: Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hehe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>26/12/94</b>
</p><p>"Questions? Merlin, this sounds serious."</p><p>"Only I can sound Sirius."</p><p>"Shut up, I'm being se-..."</p><p>"Say it..."</p><p>"...I'm being serious."</p><p>"Ha! Well you're not doing a very good impression of me."</p><p>"Ok, now shut up and listen to Harry."</p><p>"Thanks, Remus. And no they aren't serious - don't you dare say anything - questions. Just questions about your relationship!"</p><p>"Oh, well alright." Sirius lied down on the couch in the Potters' living room and put his head in Remus' lap. Remus automatically started running his fingers through Sirius' hair. "Go ahead and ask away!"</p><p>"Ok, how did you guys meet?"</p><p>Remus looked down at Sirius. "It was on the train in first year, right?"</p><p>Sirius smiled at the memory. "Yeah it was! I came over to sit with you because you looked all scrawny and lonely and we gave you chocolate. I think we might have started the addiction."</p><p>Remus laughed. "Yeah, I think you did." Then he turned to Harry. "What are these for, anyway?"</p><p>"Oh, just writing a speech for your wedding."</p><p>Remus choked on the chocolate he was eating and Sirius shot up from where he was laying across Remus' lap. "You what?!"</p><p>"I know you're not engaged, I just know it'll happen some time soon."</p><p>"Merlin, Harry, I thought you spoiled a proposal!" Sirius laughed and patted his godson's shoulder.</p><p>Remus laughed too, but not a very happy laugh. "Yikes, that would be terrible! I need more chocolate." And with that he stood up and left the room in search of chocolate.</p><p>He never found any chocolate, but he did run into Lily, who grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Remus sat on the edge of the bathtub with his head in his hands and Lily leaned against the sink.</p><p>"So? How did last night go? Did you ask him?"</p><p>"No, I didn't. Merlin, Lily, why is this so difficult?"</p><p>"Well you already know he'll say yes!"</p><p>"No, I actually don't."</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes and sat down next to Remus. "Yes, you do. He loves you so much, Remus."</p><p>Remus sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be focusing on keeping your son alive, not my love life?"</p><p>Lily slapped his arm lightly and laughed, then hugged him. "Of course I'm supposed to try to keep my son alive, but I also need to take care of you."</p><p>"I know you think you do, but I can take care of myself. I'm 34 years old, Lily."</p><p>"I believe you. Do it when you're ready, ok? But do it soon. We can't have Harry getting married before you do! I mean, you've heard how he talks about Cedric Diggory and Ginny Weasley."</p><p>Remus laughed. "Don't worry. I'll do it soon."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Harry watched Remus leave the room, then broke down laughing at his godfather. Sirius just stared at him.</p><p>"What? What's so funny?"</p><p>"You- I almost exposed your proposal!" He fell off of his chair laughing as Sirius put a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"Merlin, Harry, don't shout it for the world to hear! Proposals are supposed to be a surprise!"</p><p>"I know but- Merlin that was funny!" Harry pulled himself off of the floor and straightened his glasses as James walked in.</p><p>"Hello, Padfoot, Harry," he put down the tray of hot chocolate mugs he'd been carrying and gave one to each of the three of them. "Talking about Padfoot's proposal, yeah?"</p><p>"What proposal?"</p><p>Sirius jumped at the new voice and sloshed hot chocolate all over himself. "Merlin, Remus, you scared me!"</p><p>"No need to call me Merlin, Pads, but what proposal?"</p><p>"Uh, I uh..."</p><p>James spoke up in Sirius' silence. "He said we should go out for dinner at a muggle restaurant tonight!"</p><p>Remus smiled. "That's a lovely idea! I'll go tell Lily and Faye."</p><p>As soon as Remus was out of the room, Sirius started beating James with a pillow.</p><p>"Fucking hell, James, you almost spoiled everything!"</p><p>Harry was just laughing off to the side, until Sirius attacked him too. "You too!"</p><p>Then Lily walked in and laughed at the scene. "If you're going to kill my husband and child, at least let me help!" Then she grabbed a pillow and started hitting James with it. She was closely followed by Faye Potter, the 13-year-old Hufflepuff.</p><p>Remus came in soon after to see the big group of people whacking each other with pillows. He smiled at his family and set up a muggle Polaroid camera with a timer, then joined them so he would be in the picture.</p><p>None of them heard when the camera went off, so they just kept battling, squealing with delight until Sirius dropped something.</p><p>"Fuck," he let go of the pillow he had been about to hit Remus with. "Shit shit shit where did it go?"</p><p>He got down on his hands and knees, crawling around the living room in search of the small velvet box he had just dropped. He went all the way around the room and couldn't find it, until he looked up and saw it.</p><p>Fourteen year old Harry was standing on the couch, holding the ring box as his mum and dad double attacked Remus. Sirius motioned for Harry to give him the box. Harry got a mischievous glint in his eyes, inherited from his dad, no doubt.</p><p>"Hey, Remus?" He called to the pile of people on the floor, ignoring Sirius' violent gestures telling him to stop. "Did you drop this?"</p><p>Remus turned and squinted at the ring box. "Uh, nope. Not mine." Then he patted his pocket and his eyes widened, going unnoticed by Sirius, who was still subtly gesturing at Harry.</p><p>Harry laughed and bent down to the floor, picking up something else. "Oh look! Another one!"</p><p>It's safe to say that everyone in the room except for Harry was panicking.</p><p>James quickly jumped up from the floor and snatched one of the boxes from Harry. "That's mine, thank you very much. I was going to surprise your mum with it as a New Years present!" He looked pointedly at Lily.</p><p>She understood, and jumped up as well, grabbing the other box. "And this is mine. I was going to surprise your dad with it as a New Years present!" She turned to James. "Happy New Year, love."</p><p>He smiled and kissed her. "Happy New Year."</p><p>Harry stepped off of the couch, scowling, and covered Faye's eyes. "Alright, alright, get a room. There are children present."</p><p>Faye licked his hand, causing him to jerk it away in disgust. "Oi, I'm not a child, I'm thirteen. Sounds like you're the child here."</p><p>The siblings continued to bicker, Lily and James pretended to exchange gifts, and Remus and Sirius continued to panic subtly.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Remus paced in the bathroom. Well, he did as much pacing as one could do in a bathroom. It was mostly just him turning in circles.</p><p>"Er, Sirius I've been thinking- no that'll open up to too many jokes. Sirius, I can't spend a day of my life without you- no that sounds too clingy. Sirius, I just wanted to ask," he got down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box he had taken back from Lily earlier. "Will you marry me?"</p><p>Remus sighed and stood up off of the floor, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "Why is this so difficult?"</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Ok, Harry, you're gonna pretend to be Remus."</p><p>"Why can't I just be Harry?"</p><p>"Because why would I propose to my Godson?"</p><p>"I don't know, why would you propose to Remus?"</p><p>"Because I'm in love with him, you git!" Sirius threw a handful of dirt at Harry, which Harry threw right back at him.</p><p>"Oi! No dirt on the ring!" Sirius shielded the ring from harm's way.</p><p>"No dirt on the Harry!"</p><p>Sirius scowled. "You were a lot nicer as an infant."</p><p>"Hm. Now, before we got sidetracked, you were saying?"</p><p>"You're Remus, ok?" Harry nodded. "So, Remus, I've wanted to do this since 1981, but you know, Azkaban, so here I am now, wondering if you'll make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"</p><p>Lily walked out of the house with a tray of butterbeers and into the back yard where Sirius and Harry were practicing with James filming them. "Sirius, are you proposing to my 14 year old? I don't think that's legal."</p><p>"Is anything in my life legal?"</p><p>"Not likely." Lily set down the tray of drinks and kissed James' cheek before walking back inside.</p><p>Sirius turned to James and scowled. "Oi! Why are you filming?!"</p><p>James grinned and zoomed the camera in on Sirius' face. "You'll want to remember this one day when you and Moony are all old and wrinkly!"</p><p>A camera flashed next to James, and they turned to Faye. She smiled, waving the picture in the air, and said, "Don't worry, if the video doesn't turn out, I have pictures!"</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes while James, Harry, and Faye laughed. "Alright, alright. Back to work."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Remus' proposal practicing was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.</p><p>"Hey, Remus, wanna scare Sirius and James?"</p><p>Remus unlocked the door and grinned at the redhead in front of him. "Always."</p><p>Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back door that led to the yard. She put the invisibility cloak over his head and grabbed a tray of butterbeers, motioning for him to be quiet. She pushed open the door. The sight that Remus saw almost made him blow his cover by laughing.</p><p>Sirius was down on one knee in front of Harry, who looked very amused, and James, who was sitting next to them filming and trying not to laugh, but ultimately failing. They just heard the end of what Sirius was saying as they walked into the yard.</p><p>"...happiest man alive and marry me?"</p><p>Lily walked over to them and said, "Sirius, are you proposing to my 14 year old child? I don't think that's legal."</p><p>Sirius grinned. "Is anything in my life legal?"</p><p>Lily smiled as she set the tray of drinks down on the table next to James, kissing his cheek. "Not likely." Then she walked back inside, Remus trailing behind her, still invisible.</p><p>As soon as they got inside, Remus took the cloak of and doubled over laughing with Lily. It took them much longer than necessary to calm down and be able to speak. Lily wiped her eyes, which had started to water from laughing so hard, and said, "Now comes the scaring them part."</p><p>Remus nodded and picked up an extra glass of butterbeer while Lily turned around to clean out the pitcher she had served it from. He took a sip and licked his lips. "This is good, Lils! The flavor is different than I'm used to, but it's good!"</p><p>Lily turned around and yanked the glass out of Remus' hands. "Shit! You weren't supposed to drink that!"</p><p>Remus put a hand over his stomach as it started to squirm. "Merlin, Lily, have you poisoned me? I feel like I'm shrinking!"</p><p>Lily grimaced. "That's because you are shrinking. That was polyjuice potion, and you are currently turning into Harry."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"I'm sorry! It was only supposed to go to them! James was supposed to turn into Sirius, Sirius into Harry, Faye into me, and Harry into James!"</p><p>Remus tried to walk towards Lily, but hit the wall and fell to the floor instead. "It's fine I just- fucking hell, Lily, your son is blind!"</p><p>Lily laughed and helped the Harry-looking Remus off of the floor. They heard the back door opening and Lily shoved Remus up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Go hide up there! We can still pull off a good prank with this!"</p><p>Just as Remus disappeared upstairs, another Harry walked in. "Hey, mum! We drank all the butterbeer, is there any more?"</p><p>Lily narrowed her eyes at the boy. "Harry? Or Sirius?"</p><p>Harry also narrowed his eyes, but in a confused way. "Uh, I'm Harry. Mum, are you ok?"</p><p>Lily waved her hand dismissively, getting an idea. "Yeah, yeah, fine. Go grab me some pasta out of the pantry, will you?"</p><p>Harry nodded and walked into the walk-in pantry in the Potters' kitchen. Lily crept up behind him and shut the door, locking it. When the doorknob rattled and Harry said, "Hey! Let me out!" Lily patted the door and said, "It's only for a moment, dear. I'm trying to get your stupid uncles engaged." Then she ran upstairs and dragged Remus - who still looked like Harry - down to the back door.</p><p>"I've locked Harry in the pantry-"</p><p>"You've what?!"</p><p>"Just temporarily, and I want you to go outside and see what they were doing, ok? There'll be a Sirius, a me, and a Harry out there, but Sirius is Harry, James is Sirius, and I'm Faye, got it?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"You've got it, just go with your instinct!" And with that, she shoved him outside, locking the door. She immediately ran over to the pantry and opened it, dragging Harry, who now looked like James, over to the window and peeking through the curtains.</p><p>Harry looked between his mum and the window. "What are you-"</p><p>"Shh! Just watch!"</p><p>Harry shrugged and looked outside, his eyes widening. "Is that me twice?!"</p><p>"That one is Sirius and that one is Remus. Catch up!"</p><p>"So that would make dad Sirius? And Faye you?"</p><p>"Yes, now hush!"</p><p>Outside, Remus approached Sirius and James, trying to act like Harry.</p><p>"Wow, er, brilliant!" He laughed nervously and adjusted his glasses.</p><p>Sirius laughed and walked up to 'his godson.'</p><p>"We're identical!"</p><p>James (Sirius?) picked the camera back up and pointed it at them. "Alright, twins, keep practicing. This'll be even more interesting for wrinkly Pads and Moony to watch!"</p><p>Sirius laughed and Remus said, "huh?" Before being pulled to face Sirius.</p><p>"Remember, Harry, this is very important. It has to be perfect, ok?"</p><p>"Ok." Remus still had no idea what they were talking about.</p><p>Sirius (Harry?) pulled out a tiny velvet box from his pocket. "Remus, I love you with all my heart. I have since sixth year. Probably before that actually, but you know me, the oblivious idiot. Anyway, I never want to spend another day of my life away from you, so, Remus Lupin, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and opened the ring box, showing a gold wedding ring with diamonds around the edges.</p><p>Remus (Harry?) who had been tearing up during the speech, smiled the widest he had in a long time and nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes I will, Pads!"</p><p>Sirius stood up grinning. "You really think he'll react like that?"</p><p>Remus' smile faltered and he groaned as he remembered that he still looked like Harry. He grabbed Sirius' hand and pulled him inside, James and Faye following with cameras in hand, where Lily and Harry (James?) were waiting. James frowned at the second version of himself. "Who's this?"</p><p>Lily rolled her eyes and slapped his arm. "Your son, dumbass."</p><p>James pointed to Remus, who was rooting through the potions cabinet. "But that's my son!"</p><p>"Aha!" Remus took his arm out of the cabinet, holding a vial labeled 'Polyjuice Potion Cure.' He downed a gulp of it, then handed the bottle to Sirius, who also drank some.</p><p>They both started growing in height. Remus gained some scars and his hair lightened. Sirius got considerably paler and his hair got longer. They both took off their glasses and stared at the other.</p><p>"You-" Sirius spluttered. "That was you? For how long?"</p><p>"Just since Harry came in to get more butterbeer. But, Padfoot, that's not the point! The point is I love you too, more than you'll ever know." He pulled the ring out of his pocket. It was very simple, platinum with a small diamond stone. "I've been trying to propose for so long and I kept chickening out or losing the ring or something."</p><p>Sirius laughed. "The exact same thing has been happening to me. That's why I was practicing all day today! I was gonna ask you on the beach tomorrow!" The Potters had been planning a beach trip and invited Sirius and Remus along.</p><p>Sirius stopped laughing and looked very serious. "But do you mean it? Is it really a yes?"</p><p>Remus traded up and nodded. "It's a yes."</p><p>Sirius flew into Remus' arms, just like he had back in sixth year, and hugged him the tightest he'd ever hugged anyone in his whole life. "I love you so so much, Moony." He started tearing up as well.</p><p>Remus laughed and kissed the top of Sirius' head. "I love you more."</p><p>Once he was sure the proposal was over, James turned off the camera and started clapping. Lily, Faye, and Harry joined in after a few seconds. The polyjuice potion had worn off, so they looked normal again.</p><p>James joined Sirius and Remus' hug. "MY TWO BEST MATES ARE ENGAGED! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"</p><p>Lily physically dragged James, Faye, and Harry out of the room. "Alright, give them some space! They just got engaged, this is not your day, James. No it isn't. James-" the door to the master bedroom closed behind her, stopping the noise from the conversation.</p><p>Remus and Sirius looked at each other through tear filled eyes. Then Sirius smirked.</p><p>"I vote you're the one to wear the dress."</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes. "Oh please, if either of us were going to wear a dress, it would be you."</p><p>Sirius laughed. "Fair point." He tucked his head back to Remus' chest and they just stood there like that for a while, until James came back in, having escaped from Lily.</p><p>"Can I officiate the wedding?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YESS THEY'RE ENGAGED</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Step 16: Become Sirius Lupin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*wedding song plays* *cries*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>21/6/95</b>
</p><p>"We've been thinking for a while, and we've decided," Sirius looked at Remus for confirmation, and Remus nodded. "We'd like you to be the flower girl."</p><p>"We know it's short notice, seeing as the wedding is in a week," Remus smiled, "but we would be honored to have you as our flower girl."</p><p>Harry blinked. "There are several problems with this."</p><p>Sirius held in a laugh. "And why's that?"</p><p>"I am allergic to flowers and I am not a girl."</p><p>Remus shrugged. "Anyone can be a flower girl, and you don't have to throw flower petals. You can throw chocolate."</p><p>Sirius bounced in his seat. "Or records!"</p><p>Remus laughed. "Or records. And we don't have to call you a flower girl, you can be a flower man."</p><p>"Well why can't you ask Faye to do it?"</p><p>"She's the ring bearer."</p><p>Harry fought to keep a smile off of his face, but eventually lost. "Fine. But I'm not wearing a dress."</p><p>Sirius jumped up and shook Harry's hand. "Deal! You're gonna be the best flower girl London has ever seen!"</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Can I play a surprise song at your wedding?"</p><p>"Oh, Merlin, no. Remember what happened last time?"</p><p>"I don't know where that hippogriff came from, I've told you a million times!"</p><p>Sirius patted James' shoulder. "Sure, James. Sure."</p><p>"I'm telling the truth! Please?" James pouted and did his best puppy dog eyes, which weren't nearly as good as Sirius', but seemed to be enough.</p><p>Remus groaned. "Fine, but only if Lily approves it. And Harry."</p><p>James pulled Remus and Sirius into a bone crushing hug. "Deal! Thank you! I've been writing this since... Oh, I don't know, probably fourth year? I knew I'd get to play it at your wedding some day." Then he ran upstairs, calling for Lily and Harry.</p><p>Remus turned to Sirius. "We've made a big mistake, haven't we?"</p><p>Sirius nodded and grinned. "Probably."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>
  <b>27/6/95</b>
</p><p>"Ok, everyone, line up."</p><p>All the people in the back yard of Potter Manor lined up in front of Remus, who was holding a piece of paper, and Sirius, who was holding Remus' hand.</p><p>"First up... Lily!" Remus called out, looking up. Lily stepped forward and Remus smiled.</p><p>"You're going to be my best man. Or best lady. Whatever. Next!"</p><p>James stepped forward and Sirius grinned, stealing the list from Remus. "You're my best man!"</p><p>James did a very extensive secret handshake with Sirius and stepped towards Lily, who was standing behind Remus and Sirius. They went through the line like this, reading people's names and telling them their positions.</p><p>"Harry, chocolates and records man!"</p><p>"Faye, ring bearer!"</p><p>"Mary, groomsmaid for me!"</p><p>"Marlene, groomsmaid for Sirius!"</p><p>"Dorcas, groomsmaid for me!"</p><p>"Gideon and Fabian, groomsmen for Sirius!"</p><p>"Molly, groomsmaid for me!"</p><p>"Arthur, groomsman for me!"</p><p>"Nymp- sorry, Tonks, groomsmaid for me!"</p><p>"Andromeda, groomsmaid for Sirius!"</p><p>"Ted, groomsman for Me!"</p><p>"Albus, you'll be officiating."</p><p>As each name was called, the person would step out of line and stand behind Remus and Sirius, waiting for the list to be finished.</p><p>"Ok, now that that's settled, places for rehearsal!"</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>
  <b>28/6/95</b>
</p><p>Sirius sighed as he straightened his tie in front of his bedroom mirror in the Potters' house the next morning.</p><p>
  <em>I wish Regulus were here.</em>
</p><p>"Oi, no sighing on your wedding day!"</p><p>Sirius turned around to see James holding a very large top hat and a guitar. James grinned and put the top hat on Sirius' head, which made Sirius grin as well. James always knew how to cheer him up.</p><p>"Did you get permission?" Sirius gestured to the guitar.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I played the song for Lily in fourth year, when she still hated me, and she approved it then."</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes and straightened his tie again, only making it more crooked. James grabbed Sirius' tie before Sirius could reach to fix it again and tied it tight.</p><p>"Ok, now spin in a circle."</p><p>Sirius raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh, come on, it's not a proper fashion show if you don't spin in a circle!"</p><p>Sirius laughed and spun, James complimenting him much more than necessary.</p><p>"Actually though, mate, congratulations." James smiled and hugged Sirius.</p><p>Sirius shut his eyes to prevent tears from falling. "Don't start crying, Prongs, or I will too!"</p><p>"I'm not crying!" James sniffed.</p><p>"Hmph." Sirius moved back away from James and threw a tissue box at him. "Go wipe your tears while you see how Remus is doing."</p><p>James saluted him as he walked out the door. "Aye, aye, captain!"</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Lily, my tie isn't straight."</p><p>"Neither are you, Remus, it's ok."</p><p>"No it's not! Everything has to be perfect, or he'll divorce me!"</p><p>"That's irrational. He loves you too much to divorce you."</p><p>"Yeah, but what if he divorces me because of how much he loves me?"</p><p>"...That makes no sense Remus."</p><p>"I know, I know." Remus ran a hand through his hair and frowned. "Stupid hair won't lay flat."</p><p>"That's ok too."</p><p>"Is not."</p><p>"Is too."</p><p>"Is not!"</p><p>"Is too!"</p><p>"I agree with Lily, mate," James walked in holding a box of tissues. "It's fine. Are you ok?"</p><p>"Fine. Nervous."</p><p>"Well don't be."</p><p>Remus blinked. "Wow, James, you just solved every world problem. How ever did you do it?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.</p><p>"C'mon, you'll be fine." James put an arm around Remus shoulders. "You both love each other so much that twelve years of you thinking he was a psychopath didn't even ruin it. Trust me, it'll be fine. Great even!"</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>A few hours later, Sirius was still straightening his tie.</p><p>But this time, he was standing at the end of a long red and gold carpet leading to an archway woven of flowers. Underneath that archway stood Dumbledore, James, Lily, and Faye, who had just walked up with all of the groomsmaids and groomsmen. They had gone in sets (James and Lily, Dorcas and Marlene, Molly and Arthur, Andromeda and Ted, Gideon and Mary, and Fabian and Tonks. Only the first four were couples, but Remus figured that if they didn't split up the twins, something would happen, and it probably wouldn't be good.), leaving only Faye behind. She had walked up last, by herself, and was now standing next to Dumbledore, waiting to pass the rings off. At the moment, Harry was walking down the aisle in front of Sirius, handing baskets of chocolate and records to each row of chairs.</p><p>Sirius took a deep breath and linked arms with the woman standing next to him. She smiled at him and said, "Are you ready, Mr. S Lupin?"</p><p>Sirius grinned back at her. "As ready as I'll ever be. And thank you, again, Minnie, for walking me down the aisle. I figured you were best fit, being my school mum besides James and all."</p><p>Minerva laughed and patted Sirius' hand. "It's an honor, Sirius. Now let's go before we hold up the whole wedding!"</p><p>They started slowly walking down the aisle as people turned to look at them. Sirius looked to the side where Remus' guests sat and saw several familiar faces from school, then looked to his side and saw several more, mixed in with some he wasn't particularly happy about.</p><p>Since Remus didn't have very many people to invite, Harry was allowed to bring some of his friends and a date to the wedding to sit on Remus' side. Harry had been very sad since... well... the maze, so they thought having friends around him would help. He brought the entire Weasley family, who were already coming anyway, Hermione, Luna, who had helped with part of the wedding planning, Fleur Delacour, who seemed to be spending quite a bit of time with Bill Weasley, Cho Chang, and Neville Longbottom.</p><p>On Sirius' side, it was, again, mostly school friends. A couple of his family members had been invited, such as Maria, Andromeda, Ted, and Tonks, and a couple had insisted on coming. Most of them were either still refusing to admit he existed or didn't approve of the wedding. After all, it was preposterous for a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to marry a half-blood werewolf, even if said member was already a blood-traitor. Needless to say, there were disappointed and refused to attend. The few that did attend were Maria, Andromeda, Ted, Tonks, Narcissa (surprisingly), and her son, Draco. Lucius had been kicked out, much to his protest.</p><p>There were six empty seats at the front of Sirius' section and two empty seats at the front of Remus'. Sirius decided he's ask Luna about that later.</p><p>They slowly made their way up to the end of the aisle and Remus followed, walking next to Asteria, who was technically floating. Remus and Sirius had decided to have their wedding at Hogwarts next to the tree by the Black Lake where they had spent so much time as teenagers. Their initials were still scratched into the bark somewhere, alongside James' and Lily's. Peter's had been magically removed from the tree.</p><p>After a very long ceremony, they finally got to the end and Faye gave them the rings. After the had the rings on, Dumbledore brought the ceremony to a close.</p><p>"Sirius Merlin, do you take Remus Lupin as your lawfully wedded Husband?"</p><p>"I do," Sirius sniffed, wiping his eyes.</p><p>Remus laughed and whispered, "Don't cry, you git, or I will too."</p><p>"Remus Lupin, do you take Sirius Merlin as your lawfully wedded Husband?"</p><p>"I do," Remus smiled, eyes overflowing with tears.</p><p>"By the power vested in me, by me, for I took an online course to prepare for this," Dumbledore chucked, his eyes twinkling more than usual, if that was possible, "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each other."</p><p>Remus let go of Sirius' hands and stepped towards him.</p><p>"You ready for the rest of our lives?"</p><p>Sirius laughed and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>They kissed, and it seemed like fireworks were going off everywhere. Coincidentally, there may or may not have been a sighting of two sets of redhead twins sneaking fireworks up from hogsmeade earlier that day.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>After the wedding, Sirius and Remus approached Luna.</p><p>"Oh, hello, Mr. and Mr. Lupin." She smiled and curtsied. "How can I help you? I hope you enjoyed the planning I did for your wedding."</p><p>"We did enjoy it very much, Luna, thank you," Remus smiled. "But we actually did have a question."</p><p>"I suppose I probably have an answer."</p><p>Sirius pointed over to the lines of chairs. "What were those empty chairs for?"</p><p>"Well on your side, Remus, there was one for your mum and one for your dad, and I know you hated him, but I thought his spirit might want to see how great his son turned out. On your side, Sirius, there's one for each your mum and dad, who I know you also hate, but they might've wanted to see how wonderful you are, despite how they raised you."</p><p>Sirius snorted. "I doubt they would want anything to do with me, but I appreciate the gesture. Continue?"</p><p>"That one next to your dad's chair is for your Uncle Alphard, because I know how much you like him, and the last one is for Regulus. Y'know, of all the spirits that attended your wedding today, Regulus' was the strongest. He's really happy for you, Sirius."</p><p>Sirius' eyes welled up and he rushed forward to hug Luna. "Thank you, Luna."</p><p>"Of course! I love making people this happy." She smiled as Sirius went back to Remus. "Well, congratulations! I'm going to go check your house for gargles."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Testing, testing, one, two, three, can you guys hear me? Good. Hello everyone! I'm James Potter, the best man and the grooms' best friend! I'm up here to play a song with my backup band! We have Faye on backup vocals, Lily on backup guitar, and Harry on percussion! Here to perform a song for Sirius and Remus on their wedding day is... James and the Potters!" James turned around to the band and checked that everyone was ready. Faye tapped her microphone to make sure it was on and gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>"One, Two, Three, Four!"</p><p>
  <em>"Everybody's talking about it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Everybody knows that it's true</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sirius, you're in love with Remus</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Remus is into you too</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're making eyes across the Great Hall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're hoping no one will see</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're writing love notes with paw prints,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're making out behind me"</em>
</p><p>The lyrics were a tiny bit outdated, considering the song had been written in fourth year, but Remus and Sirius were loving it nonetheless. If they had played this in fourth year like James wanted to, Remus and Sirius probably would've gotten together so much quicker. Although, they wouldn't have met Asteria or Maria, so they were glad Lily had talked James down.</p><p>
  <em>"You know we really love you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It ain't our place to judge you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're feeling scared about it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Naturally</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's no point in hiding</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So feel free to start confiding</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you need a good friend</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You can count on me"</em>
</p><p>Remus and Sirius had been pushed up to the dance floor at that point and were dancing together while James continued to sing. They were laughing too, because it was so funny to them that James knew they were meant to be together before they even did.</p><p>
  <em>"You know you're made for each other</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's been that way all along</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When the moon aligns with the dog star,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The chance for true love is strong</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're no longer a mere pup</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You got a heart and it's on the prowl</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sirius, there's no doubt that you've got </em>
  <br/>
  <em>The right stuff to make Remus howl"</em>
</p><p>Remus and Sirius were laughing even harder now, making it difficult to dance. They weren't making fun of the song, of course, they were just enjoying it so much. Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and twirled him in a circle, giggling at the happy look on Remus' face.</p><p>
  <em>"You know we really love you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It ain't our place to judge you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're feeling scared about it</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Naturally</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There's no point in hiding </em>
  <br/>
  <em>So feel free to start confiding</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you need a good friend, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>You can count on me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You can count on me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You can count on me"</em>
</p><p>The entire room cheered as the song finished with a flourish and James and the Potters bowed. Then James grabbed the microphone and pointed to Sirius and Remus, who were hysterically laughing still.</p><p>"If I'd known it would make you this happy, I would've played that twenty years ago! That, ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in between, was Wolfstar by James and the Potters!"</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Later that night, as Remus and Sirius sat under the stars, just like they used to when that attended Hogwarts, Sirius remembered something.</p><p>"Hey we never came up with a new last name for me."</p><p>"What about Mr. Merlin?"</p><p>Sirius shrugged. "Doesn't really count, does it?"</p><p>Remus smiled. "Well now you can have mine."</p><p>Sirius smiled back and kissed him. "Yeah, I suppose I can."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The End</em>
  </b>
</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so so much to everyone who stuck around for the whole story! I really appreciate you, but don't go yet! There's lot of epilogues coming soon! Again, we're gonna pretend that the people who were supposed to be dead at this point that I included are still alive because it's happier that way. Also, meet Faye Potter! I read that Lily was pregnant when Voldemort killed her, so I decided to include that baby in this story! I really hope you enjoyed this story and let me know if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks again for reading!<br/>Love you all,<br/>Maya &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Operation Beth Lupin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the first of many epilogues!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7/7/95</b>
</p><p>"Moooooooooooooooooonyyyyyyyyy!"</p><p>"Fucking hell, you're drunk."</p><p>"No 'm not!"</p><p>Remus caught Sirius' arm as he almost fell into their fireplace. They had just apparated home from Marlene and Dorcas' engagement party and Sirius was drunk. Very drunk. Marlene had started a game of truth, dare, or drink, just like they were still in school. Sirius never backed down from a dare, but he ended up drinking quite a bit anyway.</p><p>"Yes, you are."</p><p>"But Moooooooooooooonyyyyyyyyy!"</p><p>Remus sighed, smiling nonetheless, and practically carried Sirius up the stairs. "Yes, Padfoot?"</p><p>"I wanna kidddd, Moooonyyyyyyyyy!"</p><p>Remus nearly dropped Sirius. "You, you what?"</p><p>"I wanna little tiny babyyyyy mini Mooonyyy mini Padfoot," Sirius gasped and poked Remus' cheek. "We could be Moony and Paddy! Like mommy and daddy!"</p><p>Remus laughed. "That sounds lovely, but you're not thinking straight."</p><p>"Am I ever? And you know they say drunk words are sober thoughts!"</p><p>"That's true, you are brutally honest when you're drunk." Remus smiled thinking back to sixth year, when Sirius had nearly confessed his love for Remus when he was drunk. Lucky for Sirius, Marlene seemed to know what was happening and swooped in to rescue him, claiming that Sirius thought Remus was her. That was what let Remus to thinking Sirius was straight and in love with Marlene for so long.</p><p>"So let's have a babyyyy!"</p><p>"I don't think that's biologically possible, Pads." Remus shook his head, still smiling as he pulled Sirius into the bathroom.</p><p>"So we adopt!"</p><p>"Hmph." Remus pushed Sirius to be standing in the shower, still fully clothed, and turned the water on. "We'll talk about this in the morning. Call me if you're drowning."</p><p>"But Moonyyyyyy you didn't kiss me goodnight!"</p><p>"No, Padfoot, I won't kiss you if you're drunk. In the morning, ok?"</p><p>Sirius nodded and sat down in the shower, looking right into the stream of water, getting it in his eyes. Remus laughed and threw a bar of soap at Sirius before he left the bathroom.</p><p>About an hour later, after lots of crashing noises and Sirius saying "I'm ok!" from the bathroom, Sirius emerged in his pajamas and climbed into bed with Remus.</p><p>"Remus. Pssst. Mooonyyyyyy! Wake up, git."</p><p>Remus groaned and turned the light on. "Are you drunk still?"</p><p>"Nope. Sort of."</p><p>"Alright then. What's up?"</p><p>"I was telling the truth, you know." Sirius tugged at the sleeve of his nightshirt. "I do want to adopt a baby. I know we only just got married and it's a really big commitment, but we were both so good at taking care of Harry in the time we had with him and I just know we'd be the best parents ever! James and Lily could help us and Harry and Faye could babysit and-"</p><p>"Sirius!"</p><p>Sirius smiled sheepishly at Remus. "It's a no, isn't it?"</p><p>"It's a.... it's an I'll think about it."</p><p>Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus' cheek before falling back to his pillow, curly raven hair spreading all around him like a crown. Remus had decided long ago that he would never ever get tired of Sirius kissing him.</p><p>"Thank you, Rem. I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Pads."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Fucking hell, Moony, don't breath so loud." Sirius slumped down at the breakfast table across from Remus, who was drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.</p><p>"Sorry, Pads, am I disturbing your hangover?" Remus smirked. Sirius winced as Remus set down his coffee and turned the page, the sound echoing through his head like it was at 525% volume. Remus handed Sirius a cup of tea. "Drink, you'll feel better. There's hangover cure potion in it."</p><p>"How much did I drink last night?"</p><p>"Enough to ask me for a child."</p><p>Sirius laughed. "I did not!"</p><p>"You sure did. Fell about 200 times in the shower too."</p><p>"So that's why I'm all bruised. And about the kid thing..." Sirius traced designs in the wood of the table and let his sentence trail off.</p><p>"What about it, Pads?" Remus frowned. "You know you can talk to me, right?"</p><p>"It's just.... I wasn't lying." Sirius sighed at Remus' confused look. "I do want a kid."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>"I won't make you if you don't want to, of course, just thought I'd say..."</p><p>"No no, I do, Pads, I really do," Remus smiled sadly as Sirius' face lit up. "But I'm afraid I can't."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Well I... I just..." Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to organize his thoughts.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to hurt them. That's all." Remus looked at the ground, not wanting to see the disappointed look on Sirius' face.</p><p>They sat like that in silence for a few minutes until Remus finally looked up and frowned. Sirius was trying to hold in laughter!</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"You- after years of us-" Sirius was gasping for air between words. "You still think you'd- oh man you're too much sometimes, Rem." Sirius patted Remus' shoulder and stood up to start cooking breakfast. Remus turned to watch him as he pulled eggs, bacon, and bread out of the fridge and cabinet.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Sirius walked back over and put a hand on either of Remus' cheeks, squishing his face. "I can't believe you still think you're a danger to people! I thought James, P-" Sirius cut himself off and cleared his throat. "I thought James and I proved the opposite years ago! I can practically hear him laughing from the Potters' house!"</p><p>Sirius stood back up and walked back to the stove, cracking an egg into a pan. "You're not dangerous, Remus. Maybe once a month, but we know how to keep you safe then." Then, he gasped and dropped the egg shells into the pan. "Oh my fucking Merlin! I've just had the best idea ever!"</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>"Oh yes! I'm brilliant! I'm absolutely br-"</p><p>Remus stood up and grabbed the shells out of the pan as he said, "Does this plan involve fire?"</p><p>"Probably not."</p><p>"Sirius."</p><p>"No, it does not."</p><p>"Ok good. Does it involve something illegal."</p><p>"... no."</p><p>"What about me endangering someone? Does it involve that?"</p><p>"No, Remus! This is the best plan ever! I need to go tell James!" With that, Sirius grabbed his leather jacket from the coat rack and ran outside, still wearing his pajamas. Remus heard the crack of apparation and sighed.</p><p>"Looks like I'm making breakfast. Lovely."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Okay, so let me get this strai- oh shut up, Padfoot. Let me get this.... correct. You want to adopt a baby-"</p><p>"Don't say it! Someone will overhear!"</p><p>"Do they even let you do that? I mean, of course they'd let you two adopt a baby, but a-"</p><p>"Hush!!" Sirius slapped a hand over James' mouth, then yanked it away. "EUGH! JAMES!"</p><p>"If you put your hand over my mouth, I will lick it. Now, where would you get the baby from?"</p><p>"There's a special adoption center. I went there on my way here and met her and fucking hell, Jamie, she's adorable!"</p><p>"Did Moony agree to this? Because you don't want to get the baby's hopes up-"</p><p>"He didn't, but I know he will. I know he wants a kid, he's just scared. And this solves that! It's perfect, Prongs!"</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"Oh hey, Faye!" Sirius waved as Faye dropped down on the couch next to him. "We were just talking about adoption."</p><p>Faye groaned and turned to James. "Really, dad? Another kid?"</p><p>"No! Padfoot!"</p><p>Sirius laughed and patted James' back. "No, Faye, Moony and I are thinking about adopting."</p><p>"Ohhh. And Moony agreed to this?"</p><p>"... not yet."</p><p>"But you already met her?"</p><p>"... yes."</p><p>"Hm. Ok." She stood up off of the couch, stretched, then walked towards the stairs up to her room. "Call me back down when Moony freaks out. Bye!"</p><p>Sirius turned to James, a worried expression on his face. "He won't be mad, will he?"</p><p>"Oh, he'll be livid, but he'll come around when he meets her."</p><p>"Well that's reassuring."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Sirius, please tell me where we're going," Remus pleaded. "I don't like surprises."</p><p>"You're gonna love it, trust me!" Sirius grinned and steered Remus, who had a blindfold on, down the street. They finally reached their destination and walked inside, a bell ringing above the door as they approached the desk. There was a woman there, smiling warmly at them.</p><p>"Hello! How can I help you today?"</p><p>"Hello, June," Sirius let go of Remus' arm and waved. "It's me, Sirius, from the other day. I'm back to see Beth again!"</p><p>"Oh how lovely!" June looked at Remus, who was still blindfolded. "Is this-"</p><p>"I'm his husband, Remus Lupin. Pleasure to meet you, wherever you are," Remus said to the wall.</p><p>June giggled. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Lupin. If you'll both follow me, you can see Beth again. She was ecstatic when you came to visit a few days ago, Sirius."</p><p>Remus poked where he thought Sirius' arm probably was and whispered, "Who the hell is Beth?"</p><p>"Hey! No swearing here!" Sirius pushed Remus' finger away from him and continued to follow June.</p><p>June knocked on a door and cracked it open. "Beth, darling, Sirius is back!" There was a squeal and tiny feet running sounds. Remus' enhanced senses perked up when he recognized the distinct scent.</p><p>Sirius leaned down and scooped up Beth as she ran towards him. "Why, hello there, Beth! Did you miss me?"</p><p>"Mhm!" Beth nodded vigorously, then wrinkled her nose and twisted to look at Remus, whose face was screwed up in concentration. "Who that? Smell funny."</p><p>Sirius laughed and pulled Remus' blindfold down. Remus blinked his eyes to adjust to the lighting, then turned to Beth. She was a small but slightly chubby girl, probably around two years old. She had a huge grin on her face that Remus could tell was there almost constantly, and he couldn't help but smile back. Her skin was a medium tone, somewhere in between Remus' and Maria's. Her curly brown hair was pulled up in two pigtails, swinging around as she turned her head, and her very long eyelashes framed big brown eyes. She had one scar stretching from her forehead to her chin, going diagonal across her face. Sirius pointed to Remus and said to Beth, "This is Remus, my husband. Remember I told you about him? How he's like you?"</p><p>"That why he smell funny!" Beth clapped her hands and reached for Remus. Remus picked her up and held her, careful not to hurt her.</p><p>"Hello, Beth. Nice to meet you." Remus turned to Sirius. "What are we doing here?"</p><p>"Looking to adopt a baby, of course. I fixed the problem with danger, so now we can adopt her!"</p><p>"How did you- oh! She's a-"</p><p>"Werewolf cub, yes." June smiled at Beth, who was tugging on Remus' curls. "She was brought in about a year ago by her parents. Terrible people, wouldn't keep her after she got bitten."</p><p>Beth poked Remus' nose. "You take me home? Home wif Paddy?"</p><p>Remus smiled. "We'll have to think about it. For now, let's get to know each other."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>
  <b>1/4/96</b>
</p><p><em>"Happy birthday to you!!" </em>The room cheered as the candles were blown out. 39 in total.</p><p>"Happy 18th birthday, Fred!" George slap Fred's back.</p><p>"Happy 18th birthday, George!" Fred slapped the back of George's head. Then they both leaned down to the three year old in front of them.</p><p>"Happy 3rd birthday, Beth!"</p><p>Sirius pushed them away. "Alright alright, give the poor girl some space!"</p><p>It had been about eight months since Remus and Sirius brought Beth home and they were very happy, especially Beth. The eight moons they had been together went by smoothly and helped Remus and Beth bond. Beth loved her new home very much and loved her dads very much.</p><p>"Ready to teach her some pranks, Fred?"</p><p>"Ready, George."</p><p>"Nope!" Remus stepped in between them and his daughter. "No pranks yet!"</p><p>"Yeah, no pranks." Sirius came up behind Remus and winked at George and Fred, who took that as a "yes pranks."</p><p>"What about muggle guitar? Can I teach her?" Faye asked as she fed Beth cake.</p><p>"She's probably a bit young still.... but eventually, yes."</p><p>"Ooooh, good!" Faye clapped her hands and Beth copied her, giggling.</p><p>Remus put his arm around Sirius and kissed the top of his head, smiling down at their daughter.</p><p>"Best idea ever, Pads. I love you."</p><p>Sirius sighed in content. "I know."</p><p>Remus shoved him and scoffed while Sirius laughed. "Git!"</p><p>"I love you too, Moons."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The First Instance Of Wolfstar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>exactly what it sounds like lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Halloween night, 1971</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Alright, lads, I propose we get to know each other better."</p><p>"And what's the best way to do that?"</p><p>"Spin the bottle. Obviously."</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes at James and Sirius. They'd been trying to rope Remus into their games for two months now, and he always refused, but now he supposed he had to join, considering it was Halloween. He sighed and nodded, earning a cheer from James and Sirius. Peter walked back into the common room carrying an armful of snacks, which he dumped in the middle of the circle of Gryffindors.</p><p>"I take it he said yes?"</p><p>"Yup! Finally!" Sirius slung an arm around Remus' shoulders and kissed his cheek. Sirius did that to everyone though. Remus thought nothing of it.</p><p>James stood up and clapped his hands, gaining the attention of the entire common room.</p><p>"Alright, everyone, who's up for a game of spin the bottle?"</p><p>A bunch of Gryffindors cheered and joined, some more reluctantly than others. The group had now grown quite large, including James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Alice Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Gideon Prewett, Frank Longbottom, Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon, McLaggen, and plenty more.</p><p>The ground rules were set (only kissing with consent, only kissing people within one year of you (a first year couldn't kiss a seventh year, for example), no incest, and under<em> no circumstances</em> would Lily kiss James or vice versa), and the empty bottle was placed in the middle of the circle.</p><p>"Me first!!" Sirius jumped forward and spun the bottle. Everyone watched it spin for what felt like forever until it stopped spinning, pointing to Marlene McKinnon. Marlene gagged, making her best friend, Dorcas, giggle. Sirius rolled his eyes and crawled over to her.</p><p>"Consent?" He stopped right in front of her.</p><p>She thought for a second then nodded. "Yes. Consent."</p><p>Sirius leaned forward and pecked Marlene on the lips. She immediately jerked away and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "Yeah, no. That's not for me."</p><p>Sirius laughed and crawled back to his spot in the circle next to Remus. Marlene spun next and landed on Dorcas. They kissed, just like Sirius and Marlene had, but Marlene didn't jerk away. Sirius thought he probably had bad breath or something, so he pulled some mint flavored muggle gum out of his pocket and started to chew it.</p><p>Marlene moved back to her seat, blushing, and said, "Alright, Dorcas, your turn."</p><p>Dorcas, also blushing, leaned forward and spun the bottle, which landed on Remus. Remus laughed nervously and gave his consent. Dorcas kissed him on the lips, and Remus decided it was quite pleasant, until Sirius put a hand on each of their necks and pushed them apart.</p><p>"Oi, you only needed to kiss for a second. No making out." He crossed his arms and refused to meet Remus' eyes. Sirius didn't know why he didn't want Remus kissing Dorcas, he had just felt so... protective all of a sudden.</p><p>The game continued like that for a while. Remus kissed Alice, Alice kissed Frank, Frank kissed Mary, and Mary kissed Peter. Peter was going to kiss Sirius, but neither of them wanted to. Then it was Sirius' turn again. The bottle spun for what seemed like ages until it slowly rolled to a stop. Sirius looked up at the person it was pointing to.</p><p>Remus.</p><p>"Oh! Uh..." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "We don't have to, if you don't want to. I'm fine with it, but if you're not comfortable..."</p><p>"No, no," Remus tugged on the curl hanging in front of his eyes. "It's... it's fine. I consent."</p><p>Sirius nodded and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Remus'. Lily gasped and grabbed the hands of the person closest to her, who happened to be James. She knew they were meant to be together and she was so excited for them, she didn't even realize who's hands she was holding. James blushed and glanced at Lily, but then looked back at Sirius and Remus. He wanted them together just as much as she did, maybe even more.</p><p>Remus felt like sparks were flying through his whole body. It was much different than the kiss with Dorcas, much more enjoyable. Of course, it was only Remus' second kiss ever, so he didn't have much to compare to, but he decided this was the best kiss he'd ever had. It was odd, of course, kissing your best mate, but he really didn't mind it at all.</p><p>Sirius enjoyed that kiss much more than the one with Marlene, but he decided that was probably because it lasted longer. They only pulled apart, blushing, when they heard Marlene and Dorcas wolf-whistling at them. The game went on, and Remus and Sirius didn't speak of the kiss again until many years later.</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>Later than night, around midnight, James was just about to fall asleep when he saw his curtains being tugged back. He assumed it was Sirius having another nightmare, so he moved over and made an empty spot on his bed, expecting Sirius to crawl in next to him. Instead, it was a redhead, green eyed girl, decidedly not Sirius, who climbed in next to him. James froze.</p><p>"L-Lily? What are you doing here?!"</p><p>"Shh!" Lily shushed him and pulled out her wand. "<em>Muffliato</em>," she whispered.</p><p>"Ok," James returned to a normal speaking volume. "Now tell me, what are you doing here? I thought you hated me?"</p><p>"Trust me, I do." Lily shoved James towards the foot of the bed and sat near his pillow, pulling the blankets up to her chin. "But we have to work together, for the greater good."</p><p>"The greater- Evans, what the actual fuck are you talking about?" James shivered. "And give me my blankets back! I'm cold!"</p><p>"Hush. The greater good of getting Sirius and Remus together."</p><p>James nodded. "Right, but we're eleven. I doubt they'll be dating any time soon."</p><p>"Hmm," Lily thought for a moment. "What if we just gradually push them together over the course of a couple years so they can eventually get together?"</p><p>"And if that doesn't work?"</p><p>"Shove them in a broom closet and don't let them out until they kiss. Or shag. Whichever."</p><p>James blushed and plugged his ears. "Merlin, Lily, hush!"</p><p>Lily snorted. "What? Afraid of the word shag?"</p><p>James cringed and Lily laughed.</p><p>"You know I'll be using this against you, right?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Hm." Lily pulled down the blankets and scooted toward James. She stuck out her hand for him to shake. "Do we have a plan?"</p><p>James unplugged his ears and shook her hand. "We have a plan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Christmas Duck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remember in Step One when James said he would get Sirius a rubber duck for Christmas? Well, here we are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Christmas, 1971</b>
</p><p>"What the fuck is this?"</p><p>James, Remus, and Peter all cracked up at Sirius, who was examining a yellow rubber duck, very confusedly.</p><p>"It's- it's a duck, mate!" James rolled off of his bed laughing.</p><p>"No it's not. It's tiny and yellow."</p><p>Remus choked on his chocolate he'd received from his mother and started coughing. "It's a rubber duck!"</p><p>"That thing James blew up at the park?"</p><p>"I turned it into a real duck, but yes," James laughed hysterically.</p><p>"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?" Sirius examined the duck.</p><p>Peter shrugged. "Dunno. They're for fun, I suppose. Kids play with them in the bath."</p><p>"Hm," Sirius' eyes lit up and he shot up from the floor of the boys' dorm, knocking wrapping paper in all directions. "Someone, draw me a bath! I must see what all the fuss is about with this rubber duck! Extra bubbles, good sir!"</p><p>Remus rolled his eyes as James and Peter laughed. "I am not going to draw you a bath!"</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I'd rather finish my chocolate. Thanks for the offer though." Remus dropped to the floor and Sirius pouted in the doorway.</p><p>"Reeeeemmmmmyyyyyyyyy!!!"</p><p>"Noooooooooooooo!!"</p><p>James and Peter's head swiveled back and forth between the two boys, trying to follow the conversation.</p><p>"Just draw your own bath, Sirius!"</p><p>"But I-" Sirius quieted suddenly, grabbing Remus' attention. Sirius was never quiet.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Sirius mumbled something Remus couldn't quite hear.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Dunno how."</p><p>James snorted. "You don't know how to draw a bath? Man, you must've been spoiled. Had the house elves draw it for you, did you?"</p><p>"No..." Sirius frowned at the floor. "Mum never let us take baths. Said it was childish."</p><p>James stopped laughing. "Oh... sorry, mate, didn't mean to pry."</p><p>Sirius waved him off. "Whatever. It's fine. Remus, help me?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course."</p><p>Remus filled the bath with hot water and bubbles and rubber ducks, then returned to the main room, gesturing for Sirius to enter the bathroom.</p><p>"Here you are, your highness. A bath with extra bubbles, just as you requested."</p><p>"Thank you, m'lady." Sirius bowed dramatically and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Remus dropped down next to James and Peter on James' bed.</p><p>"What do you say we mess with him?" James said as he smirked evilly.</p><p>Peter smirked back. "What do you have in mind?"</p><p>An hour later, Sirius screeched and came running out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and dripping tomato soup all over the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with you lot?!"</p><p>The other three boys had rolled off of the bed laughing and were now on the floor. James received a kick to the ribs from Sirius and reluctantly turned the water back to normal. Sirius returned into the bathroom, but not before flipping them all off and shouting, "GITS!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sirius and Arthur would totally go rubber duck shopping together</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Storytime With Lily Evans Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lily is the best storyteller tbh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, what are we doing? Telling stories? What's this for?"</p><p>"For History of Magic, Mum."</p><p>"Hey! I'm not that old!"</p><p>"I know, I know, I'm joking! It's for George and Fred, they want inspiration from dad's mischief or something. I figured I would ask you instead of dad, because dad would glorify it. No offense dad."</p><p>"None taken, Prongslette."</p><p>"Alright now everyone hush. I'm starting the camera." Lily pushed the start button on the muggle camera with a click and started talking as soon as the red light started blinking.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Lily Evans Potter and I'm here to tell you about my idiot husband and his idiot friends."</p><p>James scoffed and Lily threw a pillow at him.</p><p>"Anyways, one time, he decided to ask me out with candles. He put, oh, probably 100 candles all over the Gryffindor common room in fourth year and stood in the middle holding a bouquet of lilies. Don't get me wrong, it was sweet, or, it would've been sweet if he hadn't knocked one over and set the entirety of Gryffindor tower on fire. It took a week to rebuild it and we roomed with the Hufflepuffs during that time.</p><p>"Another time, he came to my house over Christmas break and pretended to be a caroler so that Tuney wouldn't come to the door while he was asking me out. She did anyway and slammed the door in his face.</p><p>"I think the moment I realized James wasn't so bad was when I walked into the common room one night after prefect rounds, near the end of fifth year. I heard this really really loud music coming from the Marauders dorm, so I went to see what it was. I knew it wasn't Remus, because he was in the common room reading. When I asked him what was happening, he told me he needed to escape the pining. It wasn't Sirius, he had detention, and Peter wasn't pining after anyone as far as I knew. So that left one person. James bloody Potter.</p><p>"Anyway, my curiosity got the better of me and I walked up to the dorm door. I opened it, quite loudly actually, but James didn't hear. Because you know what he was doing? He was in the middle of a mountain of blankets, eating Oreos and singing along to Til There Was You, which was playing from the record player, at the top of his lungs. I started laughing hysterically, of course, and he finally noticed me. He threw an Oreo at me, called me a git, and continued singing along. I sang it to him every time I saw him I saw him for a week after that. It was brilliant."</p><p>James scoffed. "Was not! It was humiliating!"</p><p>"But hilarious."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Children are present!"</p><p>"Mum, I'll be honest, I don't fucking care if you swear around me."</p><p>"Oh, thank Merlin. Swearing is bloody fun." Lily snorted. "Hm. Somehow, this turned into a 'ways to get Lily Evans to fall in love with you' video."</p><p>"I'll help!" James pushed Lily off of the chair she had been sitting on and took her spot in front of the camera.</p><p>"Hello, boys! Tis I, the famous Prongs. I'll tell you about some mischief! One time, we snuck ou-" Lily narrowed her eyes at James. "I mean... left the school with permission through a secret passage, and we nearly blew up Zonkos! It was bloody brilliant, I'm telling you..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Exploding Zonkos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remember in an earlier chapter when they were banned from Hogsmeade for almost blowing up Zonkos? Well, here we are.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>The secret Hogsmeade tunnel</b>, <b>1976</b></p><p>"C'mon, ya big baby!"</p><p>"He's not a baby, he's a wolf."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Swearwolf! OW, MOONY! Uncalled for!" Sirius rubbed his leg and scowled.</p><p>"Call me Swearwolf, expect to be kicked. It's the day before the full moon, you know I'm irritable. I didn't even want to come along for this."</p><p>"Well, suck it up. We're almost there anyway."</p><p>"I can't believe I let you drag me with you. This is fucking stupid."</p><p>"Regulus, you know you wanted to spend time with me. Deep down you love me, somewhere in that cold, dead heart of yours."</p><p>"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I love you."</p><p>"Hm. Who do you love then? Evans? James?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"HOLD ON." James stopped walking and whipped around to face Regulus. "YOU FANCY LILY?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>James scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah right. I guess that means you fancy me, Reggie. Oh, I swoon in the presence of my true love!" James swooned into Peter's arms. Regulus rolled his eyes and pushed past them to keep walking down the chilly tunnel.</p><p>About ten minutes later, Remus joined Regulus at the front of the group, far ahead the rest of them. After a few minutes of silent walking, Remus elbowed Regulus.</p><p>"So, you're joining the unrequited love squad?"</p><p>Regulus frowned. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Oh, come on. I know you fancy James."</p><p>Regulus looked forward at the ground again. "Doesn't matter, does it? He's as straight as a ruler and irrevocably in love with Lily." Then he looked back to Remus. "Who are you in unrequited love with?"</p><p>Remus sighed and tugged on one of his curls. "Sirius." Regulus snorted. "What? What's so funny about that?"</p><p>"You actually, truly think that's unrequited? Damn, you might be more oblivious than James."</p><p>Remus shook his head and faced forward again. "Whatever."</p><p>~~✩☽~~</p><p>"Alright, lads, here we are!" James jumped up on top of the check out counter of Zonkos. "Grab everything you can!"</p><p>Sirius laughed and shouted, "Then show it to James so he can leave the right amount of money in the register!"</p><p>James blushed and hopped down from the counter, heading straight for the dung bomb section. Sirius went towards the exploding candy section while Peter looked through the trick quills that made you write different things than you meant to. Remus was observing the sticking mistletoe and Regulus sat on top of the counter, swinging his feet back and forth. Regulus wasn't into mischief as much as his brother was. He had only come along because Sirius practically threw a fit and, well, James would be there.</p><p>Regulus knew his little crush would amount to nothing, but he couldn't just pretend it wasn't there. Maybe it wasn't even just a crush anymore. He was never good with emotions and always ended up talking to his favorite person in the whole world (Michelle Williams, fifth year Gryffindor, Irish, curly mass of brown hair that could rival James' in messiness, quite the badass) when he found that it was becoming too much to hold in.</p><p>Regulus realized quickly that coming on the trip was a mistake. He kept catching himself staring at James and kept shaking his head, as if he could shake away the crush. One of the times he tore his eyes away from James, he was met with amber eyes staring at something behind him.</p><p>"Trying to shake away the crush? Trust me, mate, doesn't work." Remus smiled and Regulus turned around to see who he was staring at. Of course, it was Sirius, playing with the exploding candy. He put two red ones and a yellow one in a cup together and shook it. Regulus laughed and turned back to Remus.</p><p>"I can't believe you still th-" Regulus froze. "Wait. Did he just put two red ones and a yellow one in a cup and shake it?!"</p><p>"Yeah, why?" Remus frowned, sending something was wrong.</p><p>Regulus jumped from the counter and down to the ground.</p><p>"EVERYONE, HIT THE DECK!"</p><p>Regulus rarely shouted, so everyone listened and dove under something, just before a huge explosion shook the shop.</p><p>"FUCKING HELL, REGGIE, WHAT WAS THAT?!" James slowly moved from under the desk and straightened his glasses. "I CANT HEAR SHIT. AM I YELLING? MY EARS ARE RINGING."</p><p>"THAT WAS MY IDIOT BROTHER." Regulus rubbed his ear as he took in the damage. Half of the shop was blackened. "JESUS, SIRIUS, TWO RED ONES AND A YELLOW ONE? I HAD HOPED YOU WERE AT LEAST A LITTLE BIT INTELLIGENT."</p><p>"NOPE," Sirius slapped Regulus' shoulder. "ALL THE INTELLIGENCE GOES TO YOU, REGGIE."</p><p>"DONT CALL ME REGGIE."</p><p>"WHY DOES JAMES GET TO BUT I CANT?"</p><p>"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, TWAT."</p><p>"SHORT."</p><p>"BITCH, IM TALLER THAN YOU."</p><p>"I THINK NOT! JAMES MEASURE US-"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. ... so who did you sleep with?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1955</strong>
</p><p>"Asteriaaaaaaaaa!"</p><p>"Mariaaaaaaaaaa!"</p><p>"I'm boredddddddd!"</p><p>"I don't careeeeeeee!"</p><p>"You'd care if Harrison was bored!"</p><p>"Yeah, well, I don't fancy you, Maria!"</p><p>"Obviously, but come on! Let's do something interesting!"</p><p>"And what is interesting to you?"</p><p>"...."</p><p>"I swear to God, Maria-"</p><p>"No, no, hear me out-"</p><p>"Hell no! Last time I heard you out, I almost had to bail your stupid ass out of Azkaban!"</p><p>"Asteria, you've been sitting, in my bed I might add, for days studying for the tournament. You're putting too much stress on yourself and you need to let loose! So, come with me or so help me I'll drag your little wolfy ass out of here and throw you in the lake. Your choice."</p><p>"Maria-"</p><p>"No! I want my bed back! Do you know how uncomfortable the Gryffindor dorm beds are?"</p><p>Asteria shot up from where she had been laying on Maria's bed, reading a book on the history of the Triwizard Tournament, pushed the dark emerald curtains aside, and raised an accusatory eyebrow at Maria.</p><p>"You were in the Gryffindor dorms?"</p><p>Maria looked away from Asteria and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms. "No."</p><p>"Yes you were! You just said!" Asteria walked over to Maria and pointed a finger in her face.</p><p>Maria bit Asteria's finger, causing the Hufflepuff to yelp.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"I will not! You've just admitted to sleeping over in the Gryffindor dorms! Who was it? Was it someone..." Asteria wiggled her eyebrows, "special?"</p><p>"Asteria, I will brutally murder you."</p><p>"You didn't deny it!"</p><p>"I will commit arson to your bedroom."</p><p>"Still not denying it," Asteria sang as she jumped in a circle around Maria. "Come on, tell me!"</p><p>"In my defense, you kick really hard in your sleep."</p><p>"I'm your best friend, tell me!"</p><p>"I'm not going to-" a knock cut off Maria, who hushed Asteria. Asteria smirked and elbowed Maria as she went to open the door.</p><p>"You're off the hook for now, but we're talking about this later."</p><p>"I hate you."</p><p>"No, you don't."</p><p>The person at the door knocked again and Maria groaned, pulling the door open with Asteria behind it. On the other side, a certain Gryffindor boy grinned and leaned on the door frame.</p><p>"Hi, Maria. You forgot this in my room this morning," he held out a green and silver tie. "Thought I'd give it back. And you can give back my jumper whenever you want, but for the love of Merlin bring your own pajamas tonight! I'm running out of clothes to lend you."</p><p>Maria cringed as the boy exposed where she had been sleeping every night, then grabbed the tie he was holding out. "Thanks. And thanks for letting me sleep in your dorm."</p><p>"Of course! We have no other need for the extra bed, so it's really no problem."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so." They stood in awkward silence for a moment, then Maria cleared her throat.</p><p>"Well... I'll see you at lunch then."</p><p>"See ya!" He turned around and left, Maria closing the door behind him.</p><p>Maria slowly turned to face Asteria, who was frozen in place, her jaw practically reaching the floor.</p><p>"Breathe, Asteria," Maria reminded.</p><p>"Really, Maria? You slept with Leo Harrison? Of all the Gryffindors you could have slept with, you chose him?!"</p><p>"I didn't sleep with him!"</p><p>Asteria raised a skeptical eyebrow and crossed her arms. Maria sighed.</p><p>"Well, not in that way. We weren't even in the same bed, Asteria. And I don't fancy him, you know that."</p><p>"Right..." Asteria shook her head. "Sorry, I should've known you wouldn't do that."</p><p>"Of course, I wouldn't." Maria stepped forward and hugged Asteria. "You're my best friend. If I ever did something to hurt you, I would never forgive myself. I love you, ok?"</p><p>Asteria giggled and hugged Maria back. "Love you too."</p><p>They hugged for a few more seconds, then Asteria pulled back.</p><p>"Are the beds really that uncomfortable?"</p><p>Maria nodded vigorously. "Yes, they're terrible! Hufflepuff is the best by far."</p><p>"Agreed. Although, I've never slept in a Ravenclaw bed, so I don't know about that one."</p><p>"They're not much better than Gryffindor." Maria shrugged and picked at her emerald nail polish as Asteria's eyes widened.</p><p>"Maria?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Who have you slept with in Ravenclaw?"</p><p>Maria groaned and pulled a pillow over her head as Asteria interrogated her about why she had slept in a Ravenclaw bed.</p><p>"Whooooooo-"</p><p>"Nooooooooo!"</p><p>Asteria gasped and pulled the pillow off of Maria's face. "Was it that girl Sarnai that was looking at you at breakfast a couple weeks ago?"</p><p>"You're ability to remember insignificant details terrifies me, and no, it wasn't her."</p><p>"Oh come on," Asteria elbowed her best friend. "I saw you staring back, there's no denying it."</p><p>"Might I remind you that I'm only 15 years old? Do you seriously think that I'll be sleeping with anyone in that way?"</p><p>Asteria shrugged. "You never know, you're kind of reckless."</p><p>"Hm. And to answer your unasked question, no, I don't fancy Sarnai. Sure, she's pretty, but I'm pretty sure she has a significant other. Besides, I fancy someone else."</p><p>Asteria grinned evilly and Maria paled.</p><p>"Asteria, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"</p><p>"Probably not. I'm pretty unpredictable."</p><p>Asteria jumped towards Maria and started tickling her while shouting, "TELL ME WHO!"</p><p>Maria giggled and whined, "No fair, you know I'm extremely ticklish!"</p><p>"Tell meeeee!"</p><p>"Fine!"</p><p>Asteria sat back and bounced up and down while saying, "So? Who is it?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Unless you'd like me to start tickling you again-"</p><p>"Oksomaybeikindofsortoffancyharrison'syoungerbrothergeorgealittlebitbutyoucanttellanyone."</p><p>Asteria snorted. "Repeat that please?"</p><p>"Maybe I sort of fancy George a little bit but you can't tell anyone, ok?" Maria blushed and looked at her hands.</p><p>"George Harrison?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"He totally fancies you back!" </p><p>Maria looked up at her grinning best friend and frowned. "How do you know?"</p><p>"He stares at you every time we're on the platform, I swear it!" Asteria grinned even wider. "Maybe I'll have to have a little chat with him when he comes to see the final task in a couple weeks."</p><p>"ASTERIA WOLFY MCWEREWOLF DON'T YOU DARE!"</p><p>Asteria giggled and squealed as Maria tackled her and started tickling her. "DON'T TEST MY WOLFY STRENGTH-"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>